For peace and friendship and love
by aprileagle
Summary: COMPLETEMillions of years ago there had been the Silver Millenium. Just like there had been a prince of a desert planet called Uranus who lost his fianciée and searches now for a new queen and a mother for his little daughter. One princess...
1. Prologue: Abandoned children

I dream of rain

I dream of gardens in the desert sand

I wake in pain

I dream of love as time runs though my hand

And as she turns

This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams

This fire burns

I realise that nothing's as it seems

Sweet desert rose

Each of her veils, a secret promise

This desert flower

No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

Desert Rose

by Sting

**Author's note:**

I know this song is already used by some persons (in stories and in very good videos). Guess that simply proves that Sting is a great singer and that his songs (especially "Desert Rose", although I prefer "Russians", but can't find a story that would fit) are great, too.

I read a lot of stories about the Silver Millennium with them being princesses on their planets and with Usagi as Princess Serenity. To be honest I don't like those stories (with some exceptions!). They are often very unrealistic and Usagi as a shinning Princess who has to rule a whole universe? Sounds kinda scary.

But while listening to that song I got the idea what could have happened in a universe before time. The planet Uranus is a desert planet in my story and so the song simply fitted so well (especially with the Arabian words at the beginning).

I don't like Science Fiction, but I do love Fantasy books. I read "Lord of the rings" more than once and so the whole story gets the touch of a fantasy tale in the land of Arabian Nights.

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru were created by Takeuchi Naoko and still belong to her. However the story is mine.

If you liked or disliked the story please feel free to mail to aprileaglefreenet.de . I'll answer every letter. Really!

This story is for Adri-chan. Hope you'll like it (some scenes were inspired by your wonderful story). Don't worry about the bathroom scene, you'll see it in the next story -!

**For peace and friendship (and love...)**

**(by April Eagle)**

****

Prologue: Abandoned children 

****

It was a stormy night. Thunder rolled above through a cloudy sky. All light seemed to be outcast from this world. There was only some lightening jumping from cloud to cloud in a bizarre dance. The sea was dark and wild. High waves crashed against a rocky beach. There was nothing else heard than heavy raindrops falling down on the deep water's surface and against closed windows. The building was huge. So was the entrance door. A shadow crept over the wet, slippery staircase steps. It hold under a wide cape in its strong arms a basket. Carefully the appearance put it down and knocked impatiently at the wooden door. Then it turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

"What's up so late in the night?"

The door was opened and a young woman stepped out. Her long blue hairs shimmered almost violet in the dim light as she looked around. But there was no one to be seen. She shivered and laid her arms around her waist as she discovered the basket.

"Dear?" she heard her husband's voice as she opened the basket and took a deep breath. Two dark blue eyes looked curious at her and tiny hands were stretched towards her moving strands. The thunderstorm was really bad. The worst they had during the last twenty five years. The worst she could remember herself.

"Hey, little one. Where's your mommy?" She reached into the basket and took the baby in her warm arms. The nappy wasn't closed properly and so she saw that it was a small girl. A freezing small girl. But there was no sign of the mother.

"Who brought you here?" The woman stroke thoughtfully over fluffy blonde hairs and made her decision as the baby started to laugh. She knew that she would never get any answers from the small girl but her heart already knew that she needn't any.

"Darling?" A man with a gun in his hands appeared next to her and looked around. But all he saw was darkness and never ending rain. He was born on this water planet, too, but he had never experienced such a strange, threatening thunderstorm himself.

His dark eyes grew wide as he saw the baby in his wife's arms.

"Who's that?" he asked with a quiet voice and looked again out into the night. Again he saw nothing than the wild sea and the lightening.

His wife smiled tenderly at the baby before she raised her head and gave him a quick kiss. Now her expression was suddenly very determined - and sad.

"She's now our sea princess's sister."

"But mommy..."

The little girl of five years wanted to escape but her mother was faster. She grabbed the small arm and pulled her with her along the light, white corridor of the palace.

"But mommy..."

Big tears shimmered in light blue eyes and ran down a pale face. Two plaids of blonde hairs almost touched the ground as the small girl tried to free her hand out of her mother's fist. But she wasn't strong enough. Her wide white dress was dirty at the rims and one of her shoes were missing.

"No mommy, small lady! You didn't obey and that means that you'll stay on your room for the next days - until you know what you've done!" The woman crossed determined a light hall and nodded to the guards who looked with pity at the small girl - but knew that they couldn't help her.

"But I did nothing wrong..." cried the girl and stumbled. But her mother didn't stop. So she lost her second shoe and tried not to fall down.

"Nothing wrong!" The woman suddenly stopped and the girl almost crashed into her. "Nothing wrong! You left the palace without my permission, you went down to earth and met with that nasty guy? That's nothing wrong for you then!"

The little girl shook her head and her blue eyes grew wide as the door was opened.

"But he's my friend." She stammered and more tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"That prince is not your friend, small lady! He's from earth and that's not a planet you should deal with. Those people are all mean and silly." The woman leaned over her daughter and the girl automatically winced back. "You're a princess, the future princess of the Silver Millennium. You shouldn't talk to people under your position. And especially not to him!"

"But Endymion is my..."

"Be quiet now, Serenity! You go in your room and you won't come out until you didn't change your mind!" The woman pushed her daughter into her child's room. A tidied up, clean room the small princess hated. Because here she was always alone. There were no children of her age at the palace. And she was hardly allowed to visit the princesses' of the other planets.

"But mommy..."

The girl screamed in pain as her mother slapped her right into the face. She stumbled back and finally sat down on the soft carpet she hated even more because it was white and you could see every spot on it.

"Don't you ever call me that silly name again, Serenity! And don't you ever dare to visit that damn prince again!" The small princess looked into her mother's sparkling eyes and sighed deeply.

"Hai, Queen." She whispered and crossed her arms before her chest. As the door was closed again she lowered her head and started desperately to cry.

It was the worst sandstorm the planet experienced during the past 100 years. Even the wise and very old men couldn't remember such a bad storm. The sand was thrown in the air and darkened the far away sun and the light being reflected from different moons. The desert was nothing more than a wild raging sea. A dry sea you could asphyxiate without being drown at all.

The day turned into night and the people crept into their houses under the surface. There were less buildings above. Only the huge capital city with the palace. Sand slowly covered the streets and the roofs. Crashed against thick walls and let the servants think that the world was going to end.

"Shit!"

She walked through the long corridors, but she didn't notice the torches burning at the walls. Nor did she notice nature's fight outside the strong palace walls.

"Shit!"

Again her low voice cursed and she almost run, although she knew that it was against etiquette. She was the ruler, so she wasn't allowed to run. To show nervousness. To show any fear.

It's not the right day for the birth.

She lowered her head and stroke some strands of her short blonde hairs behind her ears. She didn't even notice that her hands trembled.

It would never be the right day.

She swallowed hard as she tried to walk faster without breaking into run.

I wish he was still alive.

Her fists were clenched and the flame's lights danced over her pale face. Deep shadows laid under her eyes, betrayed that she didn't sleep properly the last night. Or that she didn't sleep at all.

How shall I help her?

She didn't know. But she knew that there had to be a way. Of helping the one who was the most important person in her life. Who was her only family in this cruel world. Who was all she had.

Shit! Shit! Shit! I have no idea how to get a child in this world. Shit! Shit...

She almost screamed as she crashed into an old man standing near the door. He was tall, even one head taller than her. And very slim. You could almost see his bones under his flesh. His face was old and his eyes told his patients that he had seen a lot in his life. A lot of joy and happiness. But also a lot of pain and despair. Too often he couldn't help any more.

Like this time.

No!

One look in his dark eyes said her more than all his words.

No...

"Is there no other possibility..." she asked and was surprised that her voice didn't sound shaky at all. Was that the shock? But her throat was sore and her stomach tried to rebel. She felt as if she would throw up her breakfast the next moment.

"I am very sorry, Haruka. But her heart has never been strong as we all know. I guess the last months had been too much for her." He took a deep breath and laid one hand on her suddenly trembling shoulder. "She won't survive this day, Haruka. I am not even sure if she's strong enough to give birth to her child. Her body's weak and her mind, too. She simply doesn't want to live any longer and gives up." He hold her back as she wanted to run over to the door. "Don't blame her, Haruka. She fought hard the last months to survive up to now. To be honest I didn't expect seeing her in labour pains. I thought she wouldn't survive the past weeks after she came to you." Now his voice was very silent. "And don't blame yourself, Haruka. It's not your fault. You did all you could - and even more."

Sure. That's why he's dead and she's dying now. Probably together with her child!

Haruka fought herself free and walked determined over to the door. She could hear her doctor's silent words and swallowed hard to fight back the tears suddenly burning in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, prince."

She opened the door and winced wildly as she heard the desperate scream evolving inside the large room. The curtains locked out the sandstorm and it was very warm inside. A fire was burning in a chimney hardly ever used before. This was a desert land and although the nights could be very cold, they seldom needed a real fire.

"Hey!"

Haruka ignored the woman as she walked towards the bed. A shadow laid under a thin blanket and gasped hard for breath.

"Hey! You aren't allowed to get in here! This is nothing for a man!" The woman tried to hold her back, but she pushed her away.

"Hey!"

Haruka turned around and her deep green eyes shone with anger as she screamed at the nurse.

"I am her fiancé! That's my child she's giving birth to. And don't tell me that this isn't my business!"

"Haruka?"

The voice was silent, almost unheard.

"But your hollowness!" whispered the nurse but kept quiet as she saw how the midwife nodded.

Haruka slowly turned around and kneeled down next to the bed. Without thinking she pulled her white turban from her head, it landed somewhere on the soft carpet. Two dark eyes looked tired at her and a small hand reached for her. The young woman hold it tight. To her shock the small one was icy, although sweat covered a pale face.

"What did I always tell you?" whispered the smaller woman and winced wildly as the pain increased again inside her body. The blanket could hardly cover her huge belly and Haruka knew that it wasn't a day too early that the child would be born. At last. After nine exciting months.

Worried green eyes looked into tired dark ones.

Those months had been too exciting for her...

"That I should be nice and think over before I shout around at innocent people." Whispered Haruka and smiled a sad smile wondering how long she could kneel here without breaking out into tears.

"Hai. Please don't let your hot temper control your feelings, Haru. And don't let this child be as wild as you are." She laughed. It sounded more like a sob. "Or at least not very wild."

"That's your part of preventing it." Declared Haruka and stroke one strand of long, black hairs out of the sweaty face, tried to dry it with a soft towel.

"No, Haru. I know that I am not strong enough to survive this birth." The smaller woman took a deep breath. It sounded strange. And very ill.

Her heart's too weak for this effort.

"Don't say such a nonsense. You'll be fine again in a week and then it'll keep you awake the whole night." Haruka squeezed the icy hand harder and felt how it got even more colder.

"You'll be the one watching over this child. You'll see it grow. Please let it live here, Haru..." again a deep breath. "Here on Uranus and not... not with my parents. They aren't able to love it. But you are, Haru. You may... may be stubborn sometimes... but... but you still know how... how to care for... for someone..." She groaned as the pain reached a level she could hardly bare any longer.

"Arigato that you... you cared for me... me and..." she took a deep breathe and lowered her head down to the huge pillow.

"No, Rumi-chan. You can't leave me simply like that!" whispered Haruka and shook her head. "Do you hear me? I won't let you go so easily. 'Cause the child needs you and I need you, too."

There was a sudden smile on a pale face. A tired face.

"You need someone, Haru... but... but that's not... not me. It's never... never been." She whispered and the smile grew wider. She turned her head and stared at the wall. But she seemed to see something the other didn't notice at all. Or someone...

"Don't worry about me... about me, Haru... Jimmy's there to... to care for me... he already waits for me... for me... and..."

"No! Rumi-chan! You'll be fine again. Don't you give up!" Haruka hold the hand tighter and suddenly her voice was shaky. "Jimmy can wait. For him it makes no difference if you go today or in 50 years. But it makes a big difference to your child. And to me..."

The pain increased even more and the pregnant woman groaned oppressed. The midwife took away the blanket and told her to press. To press for heaven's sake and let this baby be born at last. Let it be alive. Even if it would take her own life...

"Just care about..." The world only existed of pain as the young woman did what the midwife told her.

"No, Rumi-chan. You won't leave me just like that. I need you. You're the only one I've got in this bloody universe..."

"I know you've always been stubborn, Haru..." At that moment the pain was too much she could bare any longer. She screamed and within her scream there was another voice. A high voice. A child's voice making its first breath.

Haruka raised her head and looked at the naked, bloody child in old hands that held a lot of new born children in their long life.

"Congratulation, Prince of Uranus. It's a girl." Declared the midwife and wrapped the small child in a towel. Then she froze in motion and a sad expression appeared on her old face. Her dark eyes looked sad at the child's mother and suddenly tears shimmered in them. She had seen a lot of pain in her life but sometimes even she was still touched by destiny.

"I am sorry." Were her next words. Words that froze like ice in Haruka's veins. She frowned and turned her head towards the young woman. And gasped for breath. And shook her head. And held the now lifeless hand tighter in her own ones.

"No, Rumiko..." she whispered as she saw the frozen smile on a pale face. The eyes were closed. As if the young woman slept. But Haruka knew that she would never awake again.

No. I need you, Rumi-chan. You're the only person in my damn life. You've been the light in my darkness. You've been the last one who knew about the truth. Whom I could trust. Completely. Who listened to my problems and made me laugh! How shall I live without you?

Haruka lowered her head and two tears ran down her cheeks, wetted the icy hand.

Didn't you know that I loved you, Rumiko?

But she knew that the young woman couldn't hear her any longer. That every word she'd say aloud was in vain.

The door was opened somewhere and the doctor came in. Shortly he looked at the pale fiancée of his prince and shook his head in silence.

"She's a strong, little girl." Whispered the midwife and before Haruka could react a warm bundle was put into her strong arms. Automatically she let go of the icy hand and stared into tired, dark eyes.

Like her mother's eyes.

"How will her name be?"

Haruka swallowed hard as she rocked the small child in her arms and took a deep breath to fight back her tears. Tears she didn't want to cry in front of other people.

"Hotaru." She whispered and slowly came to her feet.

My daughter.

"Hotaru, Princess of Uranus." Again she swallowed as the baby settled into sleep. "Go and tell her grandparents about her birth and about their daughter's... death. And that I will raise her here on Uranus. I, her father."

The doctor nodded and bowed before her.

"I'll tell them immediately, my prince." Then he was gone. He took the nurse and the midwife with him and left Haruka alone. In silence. In loneliness.

The young woman sighed deeply as she walked over to one of the huge windows and pushed the heavy curtain aside.

"This is your home, Hotaru." She declared very quietly and squeezed the warm bundle in her arms a little bit tighter. She didn't want to turn around to look at the pale, lifeless young woman again. Her green eyes watched the sandstorm for a long time while she listened to the regular breaths of the baby.

For a moment she believed to see two lights within the storm but they were gone as fast as they appeared.

Now there's only you and me left.

Haruka swallowed hard as she saw the sign shimmering for a few seconds on the small child's forehead. A sign she had seen before. She knew its meaning and she knew that she would fight for this child if it would ever be necessary.

You took over the tradition, Hotaru.

Haruka sighed deeply and closed her eyes. The carpet fell before the window again and darkness surrounded her.

But at the same time you'll be the one breaking those stupid rules at last.

Again the young woman heard Rumiko's voice again in her head. A younger, a higher voice. But the same sad as it had always been during the past ten years.

"You've been right, Rumi-chan." Whispered Haruka although she knew that she couldn't hear her anymore. She was now in another world. Hopefully in a better world. Together with her Jimmy.

"We're all abandoned children."

The belt hit her for the last time. She had crossed her arms before her face. No one should see her scars when she wore her narrow dresses with long sleeves. Tears burned in her eyes as the pain flashed through her body and she felt a warm fluid running over her forearms.

"I dislike any contradiction on my view!" The low voice let her shiver and she lowered her head.

"But... but you know what he did to his first wives." She whispered and swallowed hard. But he didn't beat her again. She heard how he walked over to her door.

"He's even too good for a person like you, damn witch!" he declared and she couldn't fight back a desperate sob any longer.

"But..."

"No buts any longer! You're going to be his wife within the next month. And you should be grateful that someone wants you. He's a respectably earl of Pluto and..."

"But even princess Setsuna doesn't trust him any longer."

"... and you are nothing than a bloody princess. The youngest, useless daughter which caused more trouble than she's worth. And about that Pluto girl, all she's able to do is to guard this bloody time portal. She never had a man and so she doesn't know about his real qualities."

"To kill his wives is a damn good quality!" Her eyes grew wide as he slapped her right into the face and she fell down on the cold ground. There were no carpets in her room. Only a narrow bed and a desk with an old chair. The curtains were thin and you could hear the rushes of the endless seas that covered the surface of her home planet. A planet she had never been welcomed on.

"You shouldn't curse, witch." He clenched his fists and opened the door. "We all knew that it were tragic accidents. And whatever you try to do, you'll be his wife at the end of the month, Michiru. And you should be grateful!"

With a loud slam the door was closed and all that remained was silence. Silence and the quiet sobs of a desperate young woman.

"Accidents, sure." She whispered and shook her head while tears ran down her pale cheeks. "And I'll be the tragic accident number three." Slowly she came to her feet and sat down at her desk. Very carefully she pulled a crumbled letter out of a drawer and read the text again and again.

"But not with me, father . I won't obey any longer." She swore herself and sobbed again. It was a damn bad solution, but it was her only chance to survive.

What if he won't be any better than that earl?

Again she read the few lines and sighed deeply. Then she stood up and took a long blue dress from a luggage under her bed. She couldn't go to him like this. Somehow she had to bandage her wounds and to hide her scars.

Well, he can't be worse, can he?

Slowly she changed her clothes and gasped for breath as the pain flashed again through her weak body. Then she sat down at her bed and waited for everyone to go to bed.

As the night came she crept out of her room and walked very, very carefully and very, very slowly through the palace she grew up. She didn't look back at the rooms she knew so well. Nor did she look back at the waves she knew she would miss. She would never see again in her whole life.

It's a damn bad solution.

But it's my only hope for life.

"How many letters did you send?"

Haruka walked excited through the light room of her office. Her prime minister stood right behind her desk and looked determined down the copies he made. The letters left the palace and Uranus two weeks ago and it was alike to him how much his prince would rage - the princesses would get them.

"Prince Haruka, please think it over! You're 20 now. Next year you'll be 21 and you'll be king. Uranus needs a queen and strong sons to keep on with the tradition. And princess Hotaru needs a mother as well."

But I don't need a silly, always talking and never thinking wife!

For some seconds Haruka saw again Rumiko's smiling face and heard again the smaller woman's voice that not all princesses were that stupid. That not all were that blind. That there was certainly someone out there who'd love her with all consequences.

Haruka stopped believing in her words a long time ago.

"How many letters?" she asked impatiently and crossed again the light room.

"Thirty."

Haruka only closed her eyes and groaned slightly.


	2. Chapter 1: The unknown bride

**Chapter one: The unknown bride**

The room was light.

She squinted and told herself to go one step after another. Her body still hurt and her headache was driving her crazy. She didn't sleep the last night and almost the whole day. It was late in the afternoon now and her stomach groaned slightly. But she didn't know if she should throw up her last dinner or if she was hungry. Her thoughts spun around in her mind until nothing remained at all. Only one thought: Go straight to the throne.

The room was hot.

Her dress was too thick for this planet. She came from a sea planet, this one was covered with desert. Enough moons reflected the far away sunlight and made the atmosphere like an oven. Sweat ran down her back but she'd rather die than opening any bottoms of her narrow dress. The people living on this planet wore light, changeable clothes. And turbans and veils against the burning sun. She didn't wear such clothes. Her sea green hairs laid open on her shoulders, covered her back and gave her an extra dose of hot air.

The room was crowded.

There were a lots of people staring at her if she was a wonder. They stood right and left to her while she tried to go straight to the still empty throne.

"Who's that?" She heard several voices whisper besides her.

"Princess Michiru of Neptune."

"Oh, then she got such a letter, too?"

"Certainly she wants to get a rich husband."

"I hope she thought about the child."

"Hai, most of the other so called noble ladies didn't like our small princess."

"But she's beautiful."

"Hah! Beauty isn't the only thing that counts."

"You're right. We need a mother for our princess, a kind queen and wife giving our future king strong sons."

"By the way, how many tried it before her?"

"Twenty-nine."

"And they all failed?"

"Hai, he didn't like any of them."

"So she's number thirty."

"Hai..."

Michiru didn't listen any longer. She simply walked over the soft carpet and wondered how long this room was. Wasn't there any ends? Or did she have to walk for the rest of her life? But suddenly she didn't care about it any longer. Panic was filling her thoughts and she took a deep breath.

I am already number thirty.

She swallowed hard and fought hard against her dizzy feelings.

He didn't like anyone of all those women. So he won't like me, too. Maybe he isn't even interested in women? You know he's still mourning over his late fiancée.

Of course Michiru knew about the tragic destiny of Haruka, prince of Uranus. His parents died when he was ten and it was now over four months that his fiancée, the mother of his daughter, died. Of course she knew about the small girl. But that was okay for her. She would do anything so that she wasn't forced to marry the earl of Pluto. And as long as the little girl didn't bite her she would be a good mother, nursemaid or whatever he wanted her to be. How to change nappies, how to feet a child and how to wash it, she could learn it. As she learned so many things in her life a normal princess normally didn't know.

And if he expects any children? Strong sons?

She thought a lot about this strange letter, but she didn't think of all details. Suddenly she felt how she blushed. She wasn't prepared to be a real wife now. Nor was she prepared to be a real mother.

If I'll ever get pregnant...

Slowly she raised her head but the throne was still empty and the people whispering around her. Her deep blue eyes looked into different curious faces and finally caught the look of dark green eyes. A young man leaned against a column pillar. He wore a white, comfortable suit as the most men did on Uranus. Some blonde strands covered his ears that weren't covered by his white turban.

Maybe another servant.

There were so many people in this room that she couldn't define who was servant, who was nobility and who was simply a guard.

Nice to let them bring their children with them.

Indeed there were some children running excited through the room although some mothers shouted angry at them. They only laughed and continued their game. Even the young man at the column pillar carried a small child in his arms. It wore a white pyjama so she couldn't define its gender. Maybe a little boy, maybe a little girl.

It looks cute.

Suddenly she swallowed hard and tears burned in her eyes.

I wish my father would have ever hold me so tight...

The small baby smiled in its dreams and it looked as if it was really loved. As if it knew this fact and that's why it felt safe and secure in her father's strong arms.

The young man frowned but she already lowered her head as she reached the huge pillow. Hard she fell down on her knees and took another deep breath. Suddenly she knew why they all wore bright coloured clothes. Because every dark colour could kill one in that hot sunlight.

And I baka am wearing a dark blue evening dress!

She cursed herself but at that moment the citizens were very silent with a sudden and went on their knees, too. Michiru raised her head and looked in disbelieve at a huge man coming from behind towards the throne. He was about two or maybe even three heads taller than her and how it seemed he could almost be her own father. How old was he? Maybe forty. Maybe even older.

And he has a new born daughter?

She had heard that his late fiancée had been only nineteen years old.

But they all say that it was true love. So how...

Silently she had hoped for a younger prince. His face was full of scares and suddenly she was frightened of him. His hands were so big and who could guarantee her that he wouldn't beat her?

He can't be worse than my father.

She swallowed hard and watched how he sat down and looked silently down at her.

And he can't definitively be worse than that earl!

"It is my pleasure to welcome you on Uranus, princess Michiru of Neptune. Why are you here?"

Why are you here? Where were those nice, senseless sentences kings were normally talking about? Even her father did that. Conversation...

Michiru swallowed hard and her smile froze on her suddenly pale face.

Her head was empty right at the moment and she simply didn't know what to reply. She had hoped to speak with the prince under four eyes. She had been ready to beg for her life. But not in front of all those people. Then she would have lost at the instant. Because kings don't want queens the whole nation knows that they're weak and were able to cry and even to beg.

"I came, because you sent me this letter." She reached inside her handbag and held up a crumbled paper in trembling hands.

"It says that you're still searching for a wife."

"I sent thirty letters to thirty different women."

Then the people had been right.

Michiru swallowed hard and looked up at the man. But suddenly he didn't look at her any longer. He looked over in completely another direction.

Am I so boring?

Michiru sighed deeply. Maybe it had been a stupid idea to come to Uranus and to beg to become the wife of a stranger. Of a man who obviously didn't want a wife at all. Not after the youngest princess of Saturn died while giving birth to his child.

But it had been my only chance...

"Prince, I..."

"How old are you, princess Michiru?" he asked but still didn't look back at her.

"Eighteen moon summers now." She answered and coughed. Suddenly she shivered although she was still sweating. Her arms hurt like hell under her narrow sleeves and her stomach was getting wilder with every second.

"And you think you'll be able to raise a small child? You know about our little princess, don't you?"

"Hai, prince. But..."

"Do you know anything about little children."

"Well..." she sighed deeply and lowered her hand. The sheet fell somewhere on the soft carpet. She knew when she lost a fight. "No." She admitted finally. "But I am able to learn all this stuff."

"Do you know how to change nappies? How to care for our princess when she's ill? Do you know anything about education?"

"No..."

"You don't look old enough to give birth to strong sons. You are born on a sea planet, this here is a desert planet. You won't feel right here. And you know nothing about children. So, why do you think I need you as my future wife?"

Suddenly she remembered a pale face behind thick blankets. A sweaty hand reaching for her one. Holding it tight after no one else wanted to hold it. To help. To comfort. To be simply there. Her brother had been very ill. Chained to his bed until his death. He had been only two years older than her but he had been her best friend.

Until that dark night only five years ago...

"'Cause I know how to love her." She whispered and sighed deeply. Hai, if that small child would be only a little bit like her brother she would be able to love it - with all consequences.

Please, don't send me back!

But she knew that there was no way back. The prince made his point clear. He didn't need her.

"Okay, Tumari, that's enough. I guess we tortured her enough." Suddenly a low voice spoke between the still kneeling people and Michiru turned her head. In disbelieve she stared at the young man who left his place by the column pillar and came over to the throne. The man Michiru thought was the prince went on his knees before the young man and said something on the native language of Uranus. Every planet had its own native language. And every citizen of each planet could speak the Moon language by heart. Because it was the language that connected all people within the Silver Millennium. Everyone grew up with both languages.

"Are you the prince?" stammered Michiru and frowned.

"Guess." Haruka smiled friendly at the still kneeling princess and pointed over to the strong giant. "He's my respectable dragon's breeder." She reached her free hand towards Michiru and helped her up.

Her hand is so icy. And her face so pale. Isn't she feeling good?

Haruka looked sceptically at the long evening dress. The youngest princess of Neptune was a real beauty. And the dress fitted perfectly to her slim body. To her long sea green hairs that fell like cascades down her back. But it was certainly not the right clothes for Uranus.

Better I'll get anything lighter for her.

Haruka frowned and hesitated as she looked into sad blue eyes. So desperate shinning ones. It was the first time that she was concerned about anyone coming to her palace because of that silly letter. More than one princess ran away because she didn't like how Tumari treated her. Or she ran away because she hated the hot planet after the first three minutes. Or she didn't like it to wait for the prince. Or she was afraid of the idea being a mother for a small child. Or she was annoyed of that child.

But she didn't run away. She answered all questions honestly.

Haruka swallowed hard as she saw suddenly tears shinning in deep blue eyes.

She was the first who talked of love instead of gold...

"May I invite myself? I am Haruka, Prince of Uranus. And this small child is my daughter, princess Hotaru." She declared and cradled the baby softly in her arms.

"Hotaru? That means Little glow worm ." Whispered Michiru and raised automatically her hand and touched the tiny head covered with fluffy dark hairs.

Haruka blinked.

"Okay, everyone out. Now! I want to talk to princess Michiru on my own!" she declared with a loud, determined voice. The people came to their feet, bowed and quickly left the huge room. Even the guards left, but Haruka knew that they would stand outside the closed doors. Waiting for her command.

"You came here because of that silly letter?" asked Haruka after she took a deep breathe and was sure that all doors were closed and they were really on their own.

"Hai. I... I want to become your wife." Whispered Michiru and still stared at an innocent sleeping child's face. She wasn't strong enough to raise her head and to look again into dark green eyes.

"Why?" Haruka cradled her daughter while she went over to the huge window from where she could oversee the city's walls. Right behind the city the endless desert which covered Uranus' surface began.

"Why do you want to marry me? I am a total stranger. I have a small daughter and my planet is the opposite of your water paradise. You don't know me. How will you know that I am a good husband for you? That I am the right one for you? Maybe it's a fault and you'll fall in love within the next couple of years or even months? Believe me, princess, money's not everything."

And I am a girl.

But Haruka wouldn't tell a foreign princess. She wouldn't tell anyone to bring her life and the future of Hotaru in danger.

Michiru swallowed hard as she heard so determined spoken words. So true words. Words that explained all her deep fears.

"Cause it's my only way to survive." Michiru took a deep breath and watched the silhouette of a young man against the bright sunlight. "My father wants me to marry the earl of Pluto by the end of this month. And I don't wanna be the wife of this rude man."

"And who guarantees you that I am nicer than him?"

"Don't you know what happened to his late wives? The first one died together with her daughter during the birth and he wasn't even around. He didn't mourn, because it had only been a baby girl. His second wife couldn't give him any children so he beat her until she died..." Michiru sobbed quietly and her shoulders trembled.

"My future wife died during Hotaru's birth, too."

Michiru nodded thoughtfully.

"But you love your daughter. That's the difference. You know what love is and so you aren't able to hurt or to kill someone who belongs to your palace. I've seen it in your servants faces. They adore your, but they don't fear you. Like my servants fear and hate my father..." She shook her head and her curls fell over her shoulders. The sun shone through the wide windows, was caught in sea green hairs.

She's beautiful.

Haruka frowned and turned towards the desert view again.

"Is that what you expect? Love?"

Michiru answered with a shaky, desperate laughter that made Haruka's heart hurt. She knew that laughter too well. It hold her often enough back from becoming insane. It was the kind of black humour that let her stand up every day when the sun rose.

"No. What I expect is life. I wanna live, prince. I don't wanna end up as a killed wife of that earl because he took me too rudely. I know that someone like me isn't allowed to expect love. But... well... I would be grateful for security and maybe a little bit faith and friendship. Not more. I just wanna live in peace. I am fed up with all that fear. Don't worry, I cared for my ill brother the half of my life and I am sure I'll be a good mother for your princess if you'd give me a chance."

"I am not a joke for silly, spoiled brats who don't want to get married!" answered Haruka with an angry voice but still Michiru couldn't see her face. "And what if I want another wife? What if you aren't the picture of a mother I had in mind?"

"Then you can marry another woman. I know your laws and that you are allowed..."

"Shut up! Do you know how silly you sound!" Haruka turned around and her dark green eyes sparkled angry at her. Michiru stepped automatically back and suddenly some tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please, prince. You're my last chance! Please..."

"You can't mean it, princess. How will you know that I won't be a tyrant? That I won't hurt you? That I won't beat and rape you whenever you don't want to be together with me? That I simply ignore you as my wife?"

Please, understand, princess. I can't marry you. I am a girl and it's worse to be trapped in a lie than in that rude world outside. And I don't love you. I could never marry anyone I don't love. And who doesn't love me in return. It's alike what Rumiko ever said, there's no one out there who would ever love such a freak like me.

Haruka swallowed hard and walked slowly over to the smaller princess. Her whole body trembled and some tears ran down pale cheeks.

Please, don't cry.

Indeed princess Michiru was the first one who really begged. Who cried when she declared that she didn't want her. The few women she could talk seriously to were convinced that she was a rude tyrant just after some minutes and they went away and left her in peace.

"It can't be worse than the last eighteen years. And it can't be worse than a marriage with the earl..." sobbed Michiru and shook her head.

Haruka wanted to say something as the door was pushed open and a young guard came into the room. He blushed deeply because he knew it was unkind to interrupt his prince, but he knew that he had an important task to do.

"There're important news, prince." He said and bowed.

Haruka sighed slightly.

"Politics?" she asked and looked again at a still trembling Michiru.

"Politics, indeed, prince."

"Okay, I am coming."

Carefully Haruka gave her daughter into Michiru's warm arms and was gone within the next moment.

dbdbdb

"So what's so important?" Haruka looked straight into a face that blushed even more.

"It was the king of Neptune, princess Michiru's father. He was very concerned about his daughter and he asked for permission to enter Uranus. He only wants his daughter in security. He said she simply ran away and he doesn't know why."

She ran away. So she's a spoiled brat.

"Okay, he has my permission."

dbdbdb

The girl slept deep and tight in her warm embracement. She was full and satisfied. Although she was already four months old she was still very tiny. Slowly Michiru went on her knees and laid the baby carefully on a huge pillow which laid overall in the palace. Maybe they were used instead of chairs. This pillow was very soft and the baby only munched as if she was used to them.

She's so small.

Carefully Michiru took those tiny hands in her icy ones and counted the tiny fingers. It were ten wonderful, perfect fingers.

He loves this child.

Michiru didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

He obviously loves this child although her mother died during the dangerous birth...

Slowly she lowered her head and couldn't fight back her tears any longer. Now they were running down her cheeks. Openly. She didn't care about them any longer. It was over, her last life line was cut and now she was left alone on a dark, endless sea. Trapped in a golden cage she wouldn't be able to escape until she died a long and suffering death.

"Hope he'll always loves you, small princess." She whispered and winced as she head suddenly determined steps behind her.

"Why shall I ever hate her?"

Michiru looked up and swallowed hard. Suddenly the prince's face was so strict. So serious. So cold.

"'Cause my father hates me. My mother died during my birth and he says it's all my fault." Answered Michiru and took a deep breath. The hot temperature was killing her and without thinking she stroke some strands of her sea green hairs behind her ears.

They said he's concerned about you, you liar!

"I don't believe..." Haruka's voice died away as she saw blue shadows on pale skin. She went on her knees besides the smaller princess and carefully stroke away all the strands. Michiru winced but didn't turn away. Her deep blue eyes looked up at the tall man. Frightened. Uncertain what the prince did. How he would react about her ugly body.

Haruka gasped for breath as she saw the bruises which covered the neck. And surely even more parts of that shaking body in front of her.

"I know I should have told you that my body's ugly. It's covered with scars, but..."

Baka! Do you really think I am looking for a Miss Universe? Do you really think I am so superficial?

But you wanted her to think about you as a tyrant!

"Hush.." whispered Haruka and cursed herself silently. She had seen that the young woman reeled slightly. That she was hot under that dress which was perfect on Neptune, but completely wrong on Uranus. Very carefully she opened some buttons of that dress and felt that the cloth was too heavy and too thick. Slowly she opened the shirt and gasped again for breath. There were more wounds and scars. One side of the bra was bloody and Haruka knew that all she would do today was to bring that princess to her doctor. The discussion could wait. Until tomorrow or whenever she was recovered again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered and raised her head. But Michiru looked determined away. Her pale cheeks were slightly blushed and again tears shimmered in her deep blue eyes.

"Why should I bother you? I didn't want to be chosen only by sympathy. Although I guess it's the last chance that's left for me."

Certainly he thinks now that I am the ugliest woman in this universe.

Haruka shook her head and swallowed hard.

It must hurt so much. And I baka had to shout at her!

"It was him, wasn't it?" she asked quietly and frowned.

Concerned? Did the guard really say that he sounded concerned?

Michiru only nodded. She opened her mouth to reply anything as the door was pushed open and a tall man in a dark blue tuxedo stepped into the room. His dark eyes sparkled while he ran a steady hand through his short sea green hairs. His look was angry.

"What the hell do you think you do, you witch!" he shouted and grabbed Michiru's hand and pulled her on her feet. Michiru's eyes grew wide, but she couldn't react. All she could do was to hold together her dress to cover her hurting body. Hard he slapped her right into the face and she whimpered tortured. "You know that the earl only wants a virgin! You can't simply go wherever you want and to..."

"Excuse me!"

Haruka freed Michiru with a quick motion and stepped protectively between the trembling young woman and her raging father.

"Excuse me, please, but you're talking to my fiancée! In my palace! On my planet! You should mind your words before you speak, king of Neptune!" Haruka clenched her fists. She didn't know what got her to such a crazy decision. But as she heard the silent sobs behind her she knew that she would throw him out if it was necessary. Right by herself. With a big kick in his ass!

"Fiancée?"

"Hai, I just asked your daughter to become my wife."

"She won't bring you any luck, prince Haruka. She's useless and all she causes is trouble. And she won't bring you any dowry."

"I don't need any dowry. Uranus is rich enough to support her, too. Besides some other million people!"

Dark eyes looked angry into determined green eyes.

"The earl pays me a nice sum for her."

Haruka heard how Michiru gasped behind her for breathe and cursed the tall man in front of her silently. But still she needed his permission. So were the traditions. Still.

"I'll pay you two thousand ginouses!" she declared with a low voice and saw how dark eyes suddenly sparkled. Heard how Michiru sobbed even louder.

It must be humiliating for her being sold just like dragons! Or worse, cattle!

But Haruka knew that there was no other way. And that she wouldn't let him go with that trembling young woman. With that obviously hurt princess.

"Two thousand?" Now dark eyes shone with greed.

"Hai, two thousand."

The king smiled suddenly satisfied and Haruka had to fight hard with herself not to beat right into his ugly face. To destroy his rude smile forever.

Haruka raised her hands and clapped three times. The next moment another door was opened and some guards appeared next to the throne.

"Give him two thousand ginouses and show him the way out." Declared Haruka without letting her look off the king. She didn't want that he did anything wrong within the last seconds.

"Two thousand..." the king laughed a rude, cruel laughter and Haruka saw how Michiru clapped her hands over her ears. Her whole body trembled as she went on her knees besides a still sleeping Hotaru. The little girl was used to dragon's screams. So an angry tyrant couldn't wake her up so easily.

"She isn't worth it, you baka of a prince. She won't ever..."

Haruka gave her guards a short wink and they pulled the now laughing king with them. Quickly the door was closed and again they were left alone.

"Asshole!" swore Haruka silently. Then she turned around and looked at a still sobbing princess.

I wish there had been another way.

Slowly she went down besides the trembling woman again. Carefully she took her into her strong arms and hold her tight as she wanted to escape.

"Two thousand ginouses!" gasped Michiru between two sobs and shook her head in disbelieve. "That's too much!"

Haruka bit on her lower lip and her green eyes got a shape darker than normal.

"It had been too less..." she whispered and knew that she would kill Michiru's father the next time she met him again.

Suddenly Michiru raised her head and Haruka looked into big blue eyes full of panic.

"You bought me..." she said so quietly the taller woman almost missed her words. Almost.

"For the first and the last time, I didn't buy you. I rescued you, nothing more."

"But two thousand..."

"It's not that much. I'll sell a good educated dragon, that's it."

I'll never tell her that it takes about twenty years to raise such a good dragon. And that we only have five of them to make sure that our herd will survive the following centuries.

"Dragons?" whispered Michiru after a long while and coughed. Her body trembled even more and Haruka could feel how the smaller woman froze.

"Hai, Uranus's the planet of deserts and dragons."

The former princess of Neptune looked straight into green eyes and more tears were running down her cheeks.

"And now?" she asked very quietly.

Now I've got to tell you that you're going to marry a girl. That we'll never have our own children. That you'll have to do your whole life without love.

But she kept silent. Instead she clapped again in her hands and several guards and servants appeared again in the room.

"First we'll take you to the doctor."

dbdbdb

"Guard?"

The young man blushed again and bowed deep before her.

"Please, make the next time sure, that our guests are really concerned. Concerned and not ready to kill!"

The young man blushed even more but when he wanted to reply anything his prince was already gone.

dbdbdb

"And how does she feel now?"

"Besides that she's totally confused and afraid?"

Haruka sighed deeply as she saw into her doctor's concerned dark eyes.

"What else should I have done? Tell me! Her father comes in and beats her right in front of my eyes! I simply couldn't let him take her home again. To that silly husband she has to marry by the end of this month!"

"For her body it had been the right decision. Not a minute too late. Her whole body is covered with similar bruises, wounds and old scars. I..."

"Her whole body?" gasped Haruka and her stomach started to hurt.

"Hai. Her father did a cruel good job. Over more than just one or two years." The doctor walked over to his desk and looked into a thick book without really seeing it. "I gave her some healing cream for her bruises and bandaged her chest. One of her rips is damaged and I guess every turn must be real torture for her." The doctor looked out through the window. The sun was setting and the whole desert looked like a huge sea of flames. Normally he liked to watch the sunset. Normally. But today wasn't normal.

"I know why you did it, Haruka. But are you really sure?"

Haruka took a deep breath and looked down at her clenched fists.

"Maybe. She's simply lost in this cruel world outside. She needs a place where she can stay. Safe and secure. Just like Hotaru and me."

"Like Rumiko?"

Haruka lowered her head and sighed deeply.

"Guess."

It was nothing more than a silent whisper.

dbdbdb

Three full moons shone through the opened window. It was still pleasant warm outside. But soon it would turn into a bitter cold until dawn.

Silently Haruka closed the window and went over to the bed. It was a normal Uranus bed and it consisted of nothing more than a soft mattress and a lot of pillows different colours, sizes and shapes. A small figure laid between all those pillows. The light blanket laid somewhere besides the mattress and the young woman had curled herself up in a ball. Her body shivered slightly, but she didn't open her eyes. Her sleep was too deep to be disturbed only by a little bit cold.

Haruka went on her knees and carefully covered princess Michiru's freezing body with the blanket. She hesitated but couldn't resist her feelings. Slowly she raised her hand and stroke through sea green strands.

Hope it's been the right decision. For all of us.

Slightly she sighed and went over to her own rooms. A thin smile appeared on her face as she heard the high, fast, regular breath of her daughter in her own bed.

I love you.

She bowed over the small girl and kissed gently the tiny forehead.

I don't know if it's the right decision. But it was the only possible one I could make at that moment.

dbdbdb

"Gomen?"

Slowly the voice dropped through her lazy thoughts. Through her sleepy mind. Through the dream that had filled her world just some seconds ago. Now it disappeared into nothing without leaving any trace behind.

"Prince?"

Very, very slowly she opened her eyes and had to yawn. The sun shone right into her face and she blinked. First there were only shadows. Moving shadows.

"Prince Haruka?"

She knew that voice. From somewhere. Only for a short time.

Princess Michiru!

At the next moment Haruka was awake and sat upright in her bed. Nervously she held the thin blanket before her body. She wore a long robe as night shirt - as all men at Uranus did. It was white and very, very wide. So that no one could see her female outlines and that she could breathe freely - at least the few hours she slept at night.

You could tell her.

Haruka risked to raise on hand and to rub her tired eyes.

Right now.

But again she didn't find the right words.

Damned! Why is it so hard? She's going to be my wife!

Sleepy she looked up into deep blue eyes and wondered how late it was. Normally she got up by sunrise. Because Hotaru needed her breakfast and new nappies. And the little girl declared her with her angry screams when she was hungry or wet. Or simply bored. It was the greatest pleasure for the small girl to get with her daddy into the huge, warm bed early in the morning to sleep some more time in those strong, warm arms.

Himme-chan!

"I need your help, prince." Declared Michiru and blushed. Now her face wasn't so pale any longer. Her eyes sparkled and a thin smile laid on soft looking lips.

"Nani?" Haruka still didn't look as if she would leave her bed. Instead she hold her blanket even tighter.

Strange, he looks cute when he's still sleepy.

Michiru swallowed hard as she remembered that it would be normal for her to see him like this when she was finally his wife.

It was the first time that she saw him without his turban and she liked the messy blonde hairs. Suddenly she had the desire to ran her hands through the short strands but she hold herself back. What would the prince think about such a crazy behaviour?

"Hotaru started to scream about an hour ago and I did my best in changing the nappies. But still I didn't find out how exactly it works. Hotaru looks fine. She beat me with her toy dragon and laughed. Oh, she's really a cute child, prince Haruka! And such a nice one. She..."

"She beat you with her toy dragon?" Haruka looked at her with now a doggy expression on her still tired face. "And you liked that?"

"She looked so cute when she wanted to eat her right fist."

Haruka frowned.

"You're talking about my daughter? About Himme-chan? About the girl who drives everyone crazy until she's clean and full? Who screams until she gets me out of the bed early in the morning although I am real late riser? You speak about our little blackmailer?"

"Hai."

As Haruka burst out into laughter Michiru looked puzzled. Then her smile grew wider. She liked the sound of a laughter. There were little folds around the prince's mouth and he looked almost...

Almost cute, admit it!

"Guess you don't know what you did yesterday. 'cause I am not any better than Himme-chan."

"What? You prefer to eat your fist? Shall I change your nappies, too?" Suddenly Michiru's smile broke. "Don't worry. I know what I've done yesterday. Hope you know it, too."

At one moment Haruka blushed deeply. The next one she was pale.

"Just gimme two seconds to get dressed. Then I'll help you." She said and searched for her clothes. She put them down somewhere when she went to bed last night. It took her some more hours until she was able to sleep. There were so many things to think about. So many questions she couldn't find any answer.

"Okay." Michiru rose from the bed and left the room.

After Haruka bandaged her chest and dressed herself in men clothes she followed the young princess. Michiru sat next to a huge group of pillows. In the middle was a small glass table with good smelling breakfast. Haruka's stomach growled as she saw the black coffee and the thin bread typical for Uranus.

"To fed her was easily. She's so greedy!" Michiru put the empty bottle aside and hold the baby up to let it make its burp. "But the nappy. I can't help myself, but it looks all wrong."

Haruka looked at her daughter and smiled as she took her onto her lap to correct the white cloth herself.

"Oh, don't blame yourself, princess. It's better than my first try ever had. With the time you'll get used to it. And Himme-chan will surely tell you if anything's wrong with her."

"Himme-chan?" Michiru shook her head as one servant appeared and wanted to give her coffee.

"Hai, that's my nickname for her." Haruka frowned. "Don't you like coffee?"

"No. I'd prefer milk. Coffee's so bitter. And it's not healthy."

"Well..." Haruka winked shortly and the servant disappeared. He returned after some seconds and shortly after Michiru's cup was filled with a white fluid.

"It's only dragon milk, but it tastes. At least Himme-chan likes it." Carefully Haruka laid her daughter into the cradle and turned again towards the sea princess. She noticed that Michiru wore again her long evening dress and knew that she would start to sweat within the next hour.

"And what do you like to eat?" asked Haruka after she drank some coffee and felt how her body was slowly, very slowly awakening.

I am a real late riser! Without Hotaru I would sleep until the sun sets again.

"Noodles." Declared Michiru and blushed deeply. "I know it sounds kinda strange. I am a girl from Neptune, but I don't like fishes. I simply can't touch them. They always seem to be so wet and so..." Michiru shivered, then she giggled. It was the most beautiful sound Haruka had heard during the past twenty four hours. "I could die for Earth's food, but this dragon milk tastes also very good. Tastes like the Earth milk with a lot of honey."

Haruka nodded and reached over for the butter.

"So you're a mermaid but don't like to eat your creatures."

"Hai, you could say so. Is that bad?"

"No." Laughed the taller woman back and started to play with her knife and the butter. As always the butter seemed to win the fight and some spots fell down on the soft carpet. "Don't worry, we can't have a lot of fishes on Uranus. It's simply too dry for those poor creatures..." she pointed over to the wide opened windows. "We only eat fish when we have a great celebration or the national holiday. On the other days you won't have to see it on your plate."

He can't be so mean. He looks so friendly when he's laughing. And he's so kind to me. Maybe it had been the right decision after all. Always chose the stony way if the other one is an abyss.

"What's that?" Michiru looked critically into a small pot and smelled at the yellow fluid.

"It grows into the leaves of a special plant. Don't ask me after the name, I am not so keen on cooking. But it tastes good. It's sweet and Hotaru loves it to have a little bit of it in her milk."

Sweet?

Sceptically Michiru took it on her flat bread. It looked like white bread but it tasted different. Different but good. The young princess couldn't remember the last time she had a proper breakfast. When she didn't have to eat her meals alone in a small kitchen because her father didn't want her at his table. When she had the last time enough to get full. When she had the last time something sweet.

It all tastes strange. But it tastes. Better than everything I had at home.

"Tell me something about you." Haruka ate her own bread and rolled her eyes as some more spots covered the carpet.

It's simply to early in the morning.

But she knew that this wasn't the reason for her nervousness. Normally she ate all alone. Only for some, just a few months Rumiko had joined her. Until she felt weaker with every day her belly grew bigger and stayed at her bed for the whole day. After that day now four months ago she was used to a babbling or sleeping baby by her side while she made her bread and looked out of the window. Wondering what the new day would bring. If she would be able to hide her female body any longer behind her wide suits. If there would be any more trouble with the other planets, especially Saturn and the Moon. Whenever she woke up and got a message from the rulers there she knew that it was going to be a really, really bad day.

"Something about me?" Michiru blinked and reached again for the small pot. It obviously seemed to taste her. A small smile laid on her face and her cheeks were redden.

"Hai. Whatever you want to tell me. We're going to be married, so I want to know you a little bit better before we stand in front of the priests."

"Oh." Suddenly the smile disappeared and the spoon rested in the yellow fluid. "There's nothing special to be told about me. I am the youngest daughter of Neptune. I have four..." she sighed deeply and put the pot back on the glass table. "... three brothers and one older sister. They're all, well, princes and a princess. Nice and strong. Not like me. And... guess my oldest brother will be a great ruler one day. He's different from my father. He never beat me, but he was punished whenever he wanted to be nice to me." She swallowed hard. "But I guess that's not so interesting, prince. I am simply the smallest princess of Neptune and the last one who isn't married yet. And I like pets. Back home I had my own dolphin." Suddenly she smiled again. In memories. "It was a cute, little dolphin and he loved me deeply. I loved it to dive with him. I knew he would never hurt me and whenever I needed breath he seemed to feel it and returned with me to the surface."

Haruka listened to her and again her stomach started to ache. The princess was telling her everything in the past. As if it was a long time ago. About her fourth brother, about the dolphin. About the crown prince.

You know why she's again wearing that thick dress. Just to hide her scars and bruises.

"You –had- a dolphin?" she asked after a while and gave the servant a wink to get new coffee. Still she was feeling very tired and needed her potion of power.

But it had been nice to be waken up by her. Admit it!

"Hai. He was dead one morning when I awoke. They all told me that it was an accident and that not all animals survived the hard life in the sea." Michiru swallowed hard and raised her head. Tears were shimmering in deep blue eyes.

"Here on Uranus you can have a dragon if you like. They're really nice. Huge but cute as Rumiko always told them." Said Haruka while she fought again with her food. Again it didn't obey and had obviously fun to play with her. And with the carpet.

"Rumiko? Was she your late fiancée?" asked Michiru and Haruka let go of her bread. It landed upside down on the soft carpet but the taller woman didn't care about it.

"Hai..." whispered Haruka and sighed slightly. Suddenly her face was pale and her stomach hurt even more. Automatically she looked over to her daughter and took the turban from her head. Suddenly she was sweating. And freezing at the same time.

He looks so sad with a sudden. So all alone...

"Gomen. I didn't want to upset you." Michiru observed her spoon and didn't have any appetite now.

"No, it's okay, princess. It's okay." Said Haruka and took a deep breath. Then she clapped into her hands and another servant appeared.

"He's our dressmaker. Better you'll go with him and get some proper clothes. This blue dress is really nice, but it doesn't fit to our climate here on Uranus."

Michiru nodded in agreement and smiled thankful, because she was already hot under the thick velvet.

"Hope you'll get used to Uranus, princess. We have a lot of deserts, wonderful dragons and a lot of sand. But we don't have any big sea or ocean."

Michiru lowered her head to stare again into the yellow fluid.

"But you don't have any tyrants."

dbdbdb

"Princess?"

Without knocking Haruka entered the rooms that where connected with her own private ones. Just like the tradition wanted it. The king and the queen didn't have to love each other. They didn't have to share one bed. But at least they should share the same palace wing.

Michiru's blue eyes grew wide and she turned quickly away to cover her naked upper part of her body with her thin blouse. It existed of silk and was almost transparent. The colour was a light blue and she liked it. First she had felt a little bit embarrassed by walking around in such strange clothes, but as she saw that a lot of women did in the palace she felt better. After all she didn't sweat so much any longer. Her long sea green hairs were hold together in her neck by a silk scarf. She got a lot of those scarves. People seemed to like them. And she wore more than one skirt. Because they were all made of the same silk, too and only five or six could prevent that anyone could see more than the etiquette allowed. They all were very light and let enough air through.

"Gomen, prince. I didn't hear you come."

She blushed deeply and lowered her head. She saw the long golden necklace shimmering in the evening's sunlight and wondered again if she was worth such valuable jewellery. The dressmaker gave it to her and said that it fitted perfectly to her. The blue jewel looked like her deep eyes he declared and she didn't dare to contradict him.

"I didn't knock, so don't worry."

Damned, two seconds too late!

Haruka frowned but didn't know where that thought came from. She groaned as the princess went down on her knees before her.

"Let this silly stuff, princess Michiru. I hate all this formal etiquette and I don't want a wife who digs in the dirt before me. How shall I talk to you when you're so small?" she tried to tease and reached for an icy hand to help her up. At that moment she saw the pot in the smaller one's right hand and smelt the scent of herbs. Healing herbs.

She does what the doctor told her.

Haruka frowned and went over to the bed and sat down between all those pillows.

But surely she can't reach her back. And there her skin is surely sore, too.

"Come over here and sit down. I've got to talk to you." She pointed at the place next to her and saw how the princess swallowed. But then she obeyed and sat down.

"I talked with my prime minister and with some other political guys here and they say that the wedding has to wait for two more months. It's tradition that I have to wait for six months after Rumiko died before I am allowed again to marry. Strange traditions but still I have to follow them. I can't change them as long as I am not official the king."

Michiru nodded and clenched her fists around the pot. She lowered her head and some strands of her sea green hairs fell into her face.

"Gomen." She whispered very quietly.

"Nani?" Haruka frowned and leaned a little bit forward to understand her better.

Her hairs smell so good.

"Gomen, prince Haruka. I didn't want to rush into your life and replace your late fiancée. I didn't want to remember you of what you lost and simply say: Here I am. Take me. I am your new future wife." Michiru took a deep breath but Haruka didn't interrupt her. "Certainly her death hurt you a lot and I didn't want to... to... steal her... I..."

"It's okay." The taller woman reached for the cream pot and put Michiru's long hairs over her shoulder. "Rumiko is dead. But Hotaru's alive. She needs a mother. And after all I've got to know about you, you simply need a place to stay. You treat Hotaru loving as I could see today and you're a kind person, Michiru. So don't worry."

You can't steal anything that never belonged to me.

"Strip your blouse." Haruka said and looked for some seconds into big blue eyes. Startled blue eyes. Frightened blue eyes. "I only want to help you. Or are you able to reach your back?"

"Oh... no..." Slowly Michiru laid her blouse aside and lowered her head. She closed her eyes as she felt a soft hand carefully caressing over her bruises, wounds and scars. She smelt the scent of herbs and although it hurt it was the gentlest touch she ever experienced.

No one has ever been worried about me.

Michiru bit on her lower lip as she felt again the pain flashing through her body. The wounds still needed some days or even weeks to heal again and her rip made every breath to a torture. But she would've never turned away from those hands. From a touch so light and softly.

No one ever cared for me.

"Don't worry about the wedding, Michiru. I'll never hurt you." It sounded like a promise. Michiru had heard a lot of promises in her life. Almost all had been broken and the ones being hold hadn't been good promises at all. But suddenly she wanted to believe that low voice. For the last time.

"There's something else I've got to tell you."

Haruka took a deep breathe and her hand rested between small shoulders. She knew one day she had to tell the princess the truth. So why didn't she just tell her right now? That the former princess of Neptune was going to marry a girl. A girl who had to be a boy to rule Uranus. To protect her people. To let Hotaru grow up in peace and love.

That she's going to spend the rest of her life with a total freak.

"There's something..."

With a dyke.

"Hai?" Michiru didn't open her eyes but frowned as she heard concern in the low voice behind her.

"I..."

With a lesbian.

"I..."

Haruka took a deep breathe and suddenly knew that she couldn't tell the smaller woman. Not now. Not this way. She simply didn't find the right words.

Do you want her to die because of the shock she gets when she sees you in your wedding night?

Haruka didn't know an answer. She looked down at her hand on the small back full of scars and bruises and swallowed hard.

"Hotaru will be our only child." She whispered and swallowed again. Then she reached into the pot and started to caress the back again although the sore skin was already covered with healing cream. "We won't have any other children. 'Cause..."

'Cause I am a girl.

"'Cause..."

Michiru shook her head and Haruka frowned as she heard a relieved sigh.

"Good. I mean, that's not good. I'd like to have an own child one day. But Himme-chan's cute and... it's strange. I only know her for only one day and she still conquered my heart. Guess I already love that small devil." Michiru smiled a sad smile but still her eyes were closed. For some moments she enjoyed the soft hands on her back before she carried on. "The doctors aren't sure if I'll ever be able to have an own child. After I had an accident when I was a small girl."

"An accident?" But by the shaky quiet voice she knew that she hadn't to ask.

"My father beat me into my stomach. It had been my seventh birthday and he was dead drunk. He almost killed me..." Michiru took a deep breath and wondered why she told the prince so much about her past. A stranger who only kept her because of sympathy and because he needed a mother for a cute baby. But somehow it felt right to tell him all this stuff. Some of her nightmares. He listened.

No one ever listened to what I have to tell.

"My period is very irregular and weak. The docs aren't sure if I'd ever get pregnant and if I would if I'd ever be able to give birth to it. My whole body's not strong enough."

Just like Rumiko's...

Haruka shivered as she thought at an always pale, always for breath gasping princess. Her best friend. Her only friend besides Jimmy. Rumiko had have a weak heart, from the beginning of her life. The doctors told her that she would be able to become a hundred years old – if she took care of her body.

If she took care.

But Rumiko had no time to take care of anything after her parents got to know about Jimmy. After the princess recognized that she was pregnant. After Jimmy died. After there was no hope left.

"I knew I should have told you before my father crushed in and shouted around angrily, but... but I feared you wouldn't want me. After... after all those people whispered yesterday. That you were looking for a wife who could give you strong sons... and..."

How should anyone don't want you?

At the same second Haruka knew that there were enough rude people outside.

Her parents never wanted Rumiko and they only want Himme-chan because of their bloody pride. They would never love her. The same they would never accept me as her father – even if I was.

"I've got Himme-chan. I don't want any more children."

But what do you want then?

Haruka sighed and put the cream away. Then she reached for the blanket and wrapped it around Michiru's body.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Michiru took the ends of the blanket into her hands and nodded. Although her back hurt a lot she knew that this pain would go away. Slowly but finally.

"Hai."

Shortly Haruka embraced the trembling princess from behind. Her unknown bride. The woman with whom she would share her life. With whom she would raise Hotaru. Who hopefully wouldn't hate her after she'd found out about her real gender.

Michiru was a young princess who was as lonely as Haruka. As lost. As abandoned.

Maybe it's destiny that she came here yesterday. That I saved her life. Who knows what awaits us in the future.

"Don't worry, Michiru. I only want my people to live in peace and my daughter to be happy. As long as you'll never hurt Himme-chan, you're safe here. And welcomed. Your father can't come to Uranus without my permission."

With those words she let go of the warm body and corrected her turban.

I'll tell her later.

"Prince?"

When is later for you? In two months? Or in a year?

"Don't call me this way. Then I feel like an old granddad. Call me Haruka."

Michiru smiled shyly and wrapped the blanket closer around her body.

"Okay. Haruka?"

His words sound so honestly. Is it right? Am I safe now? At last?

The taller woman raised her eyebrows as she turned back near the door. She wanted to go over to her daughter to tell her a fairy tale her own mother once told her when she had been small. Happy. Loved.

"Arigato."

Haruka only nodded and looked at the smaller woman on the mattress. She didn't know what to reply. As always. She never found the right words in the right moment. So she left it and kept silent.

Maybe one day I'll be able to tell her the truth.

dbdbdb


	3. Chapter 2:Wind's spirit and water's soul

Chapter two: Wind's spirit and water's soul 

She still hold her thick book tight in her hands while she climbed out of the coach.

"Uranus is one of the biggest planets in our milky way and..."

"We all know that." Declared a high voice behind her. Two arms embraced her suddenly and took away the book. "But you seemed to have forgotten that we have holidays now. No more learning, no more school. We're here to have fun, Ami-chan. We want to visit Haruka and our sweet niece. And not to look all day long into big, boring books!"

The girl was fourteen years old and her yellow skirt played with her legs while she tried to escape her raging sister.

"Minako! Give it back! Right now!"

Light blue eyes looked happily into deep blue ones.

"Oh, so you are awakened at last?" teased Minako and her long blonde hairs swirled around her slim body while she jumped over the whole courtyard. Guards came to take care for the coach and the white horses.

"Please. Only this small chapter. Only five more pages. I want to know..." begged Ami her younger sister. Shoulder long blue hairs hang into her sweaty face as she chased a laughing Minako over the stony ground. The sun burned from a cloudless sky and the sisters were sure that their vacations would be great!

"Mina!" screamed Ami and burst out into laughter as Minako tickled her and the book fell unseen on the ground. "Please!"

"Hey, princess of Mercury, you shouldn't tickle your older sister to death!"

They both turned around as they heard the smiling voice from the main portal. A young man stand on the steps next to a young woman holding a small baby.

"My niece!" screamed Minako and let go of her sister to run over the steps. Shortly she greeted Haruka and glanced with big blue eyes down into dark ones. The baby laughed happily and stretched her arms towards the girl. To grab blonde strands and to try to eat them.

"May I hold her, Haruka? Please!"

Haruka smiled at the excited girl and her now deep blushing sister.

"Mina-chan!" she could hear the embarrassed whisper of Ami, crown princess of Mercury. "Can't you behave yourself?"

But they all knew that Minako couldn't. It was simply her temper. Her soul. She had to speak openly to all persons she knew – and to all persons she didn't. She had a good heart and loved her family and her friends deeply. And overwhelming time by time. Ami was often the victim of an attack meant as a soft embracement to show her friendship and love – and more than once the blue haired princess ended up on the ground with a laughing sister on her top.

"I want to welcome you, Minako, princess of Mercury to my..."

"Let this dry speech, Haruka. I know that you're a tough guy and a serious prince, but I am still too young to concern about this bloody rules. You know me since I was small and I know you since I can remember. So why always this silly welcome? Give my sister something to drink and to calm her nerves down and..." Suddenly there was a doggy expression in shinning blue eyes. "... and gimme your daughter. I waited for almost five months now to hold her, but the school was hard at Mercury and our teacher didn't want to let us free to hug and to kiss her. And to..." Minako started to talk without punctuation. Nor pause.

Ami smiled and picked up her book. They all knew Minako. Once she started to talk hardly anyone could stop her. But time by time she could be a good listener. Especially when she had a cold and couldn't talk at all.

Hotaru laughed happily at the girl she didn't know. But she trusted immediately. Because the persons she loved more than anything else on this planet were with her.

Her father and her new mother.

"Her name's Hotaru, isn't it?" asked Ami and looked over her sister's shoulder into a smiling face. Then she raised her head and frowned. "And who are you as I may ask?"

"She's Michiru of Neptune. I am going to marry her month." Answered Haruka and felt how Michiru winced next to her as Ami shook encouraged her right hand. A gesture typically for the water planet.

"Hello, Michiru. I am Ami of Mercury. And she's..." she pointed over to a blonde girl who danced around the steps with a laughing baby in her arms, talking silly things to small Hotaru and smiling the whole time such a big smile Ami almost feared that Minako's face could break into pieces. "... she's my crazy younger sister, Minako of Mercury." The silly talks even increased and Ami blushed again. But she smiled. Happily.

"We're here to spend our vacation. You did get my letter, Haruka, didn't you?" suddenly Ami looked very unsure.

"Of course and you may have your rooms as always."

Michiru smiled a frozen smile while she watched the persons talking so familiar with each other. She didn't know them and she felt out of place with a sudden.

"Princess of Neptune? That's the big water planet at the end of the milky way, isn't it? Strange, I never heard of you." Said Ami while they slowly walked into the nice shadowy palace. Minako was still holding Hotaru carefully tight and now both baby hands were full with blonde strands. But the Mercury girl didn't notice it at all.

"I only heard of one, but she's already married with the duke of Saturn. So I thought..."

"Oh, that's my older sister. She's happy on Saturn, although it's a cold planet. I guess." Answered Michiru and it jingled as she stepped into the huge entrance hall. The dressmaker gave her some laces for the feet ankles and now you could hear her come. She felt like a circus horse, but it seemed to be tradition. So she kept the jewellery on.

"So you must be Sailor Neptune. Or is there any other women left in your family?"

No, my mother died and gave her power to me.

After Ami's words there was suddenly death silence except Minako's silly noises to Hotaru. Haruka froze in motion and Michiru almost crashed into her. They spent a nice week together in the place and got to know each other a little bit better. They talked about their hobbies and a little bit about the wedding. The ceremony was tradition, but they could decide how they could create their big party afterwards. Whom they invited in – besides the guests they had to invite because of etiquette. The prince was very kind to her and together with Hotaru they laughed and teased around a bit. And got the strange feeling that the other one slowly became a good friend.

But now Haruka looked different than all those evenings they spent over their dinner and discussed over the climate of Neptune and Uranus.

We discussed a lot but there're two topics he doesn't want to talk about at all: Rumiko and the queen of the Moon.

"You are a senshi?" The voice was suddenly very calm and Michiru saw anger in dark green eyes which normally looked friendly down to her. Now they were icy and the smaller princess suddenly shivered.

"Guess, kinda. I got this staff and my father... well, he wasn't very pleased about it. Neither was I. 'Cause I can't use all those bloody powers. I am too weak for." Said Michiru and swallowed hard.

"Don't worry, I am Sailor Mercury and my crazy sister is Sailor Venus. But we still have to learn a lot." Ami smiled and frowned as she saw an almost shocked expression in a suddenly pale face.

Strange, is there anything wrong about her being a senshi?

"I am hungry!" declared Minako who didn't notice anything of the conversation and broke the cold atmosphere with her big smile. "And Hotaru-chan feels a little bit wet. So, where's the kitchen?"

dbdbdb

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haruka crossed the room with big steps. Her daughter was safe with the sisters down at the huge living room and played a game while teasing each other around.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're Sailor Neptune?" The taller woman took a deep breath and her dark green eyes shone with anger. Automatically her fists were clenched while she turned around and walked from the wall over to the window. The huge moons were almost gone behind the horizon and the first fires shone in the palace.

"I thought it wasn't that important." Whispered Michiru and seized the small pillow she was holding in her arms tighter. She sat on her mattress and looked frightened up to a raging prince.

Why is he suddenly so strange? I did nothing wrong, didn't I?

"Not important? That you are one of the nine senshi? That whenever the queen calls you, you have to obey and leave to the moon!" Again Haruka turned and headed towards the wall. She looked like a wild, dangerous tiger being trapped inside a too small cage.

"The queen doesn't want me!" replied Michiru and took a deep breath. "Shortly after I discovered about that Sailor thing I asked her if I was allowed to come to the Moon to get a proper education and to help her with the other senshi and princess Serenity." The smaller woman squeezed her pillow again. "But she didn't want me. She told me that I was only an outer senshi and that it was my duty to stay on Neptune. To protect our universe from enemies coming abroad. What ever would happen on the Moon was not my business and I should try to talk to the other outer senshi. I couldn't await any help from her." Michiru swallowed hard. "She's a hard woman and she didn't care for me at all. So I let it. What else should I do? Princess Setsuna who's Sailor Pluto only guards her bloody portal and isn't allowed to leave. I don't know about a Sailor Saturn nor a Sailor Uranus. So I was alone with a golden staff and powers I couldn't use. Whenever I tried to transform my whole body was hurting and all I could produce was a small, shaking planet that couldn't even harm a fly."

Michiru raised her head and looked into still angry shinning green eyes.

"I am useless as Sailor Neptune. It's only a title, nothing more. If it was more, I could have defended myself against my father. But so... for ME it's not important, Haruka!"

Haruka's mouth was nothing than a line as she went quickly on her knees besides the smaller princess and laid her hand on a shaking shoulder.

"But it's important for me! Maybe you want to deny it, but the queen still has lots of power over you. Whenever she says to you that you should fight, you'll stand up and fight. And I don't want a wife who could leave my daughter and me every day." Haruka grabbed her turban and threw it with an angry sound to the ground. Her short hairs were messed and now she looked even wilder.

So he's sending me away. Because of that bloody thing that never helped me at all.

Michiru closed her eyes and shook her head.

"But..." whispered the former princess of Neptune and squeezed the pillow even harder.

It hurts whenever I transform myself, Haru. 

Again Haruka heard the soft voice in her ears, saw dark eyes shinning sadly up to her. Again she saw how a small hand reached a golden staff and tried hard to change the past she couldn't by destiny.

She did it to save him. And after she recognized that she failed she lost all hope and gave herself up...

"It's an evil thing. It hurt so many people and I don't want anyone being hurt just because the queen thinks it's funny! I don't want to lose my family again of silly Sailor stuff." Haruka swallowed hard as she saw how Michiru hold her pillow tighter. Slowly she opened her fists.

I frightened her. I never ever wanted to frightened anyone. Especially not her.

"Please, promise me one thing, Michiru." Haruka carefully placed her right hand under the smaller woman's chin and forced her to look right into concerned green eyes. "Never use that bloody staff. Whatever happens in this universe. It's not your business. You can't change destiny with it. You can only hurt yourself by doing so. You and all the other princesses."

Michiru frowned. Still she didn't really understand what the prince meant but she knew that she wouldn't be sent away. And that was good.

"I promise." She felt how the hand carefully caressed her cheek. Then it was gone and Haruka rose suddenly from her kneeling position as if she had burned herself.

"But still I don't understand why it's so important."

Haruka turned towards the window and looked out to the half moons shining down at Uranus.

"Because Rumiko had been Sailor Saturn. It killed her. And now Hotaru took over the tradition. One day she'll be Sailor Saturn and I simply don't want another tragedy to let happen."

"Is there any Sailor Uranus?" asked Michiru silently and wanted to stand up. To go over to the prince who looked so lonely. To embrace and to comfort him. To show him that he was not all alone. That he still had her. But she couldn't move. So she kept sitting and looked at him with her sad eyes.

"No. And there won't be any sailor senshi from this planet any more."

Haruka turned around and leaned against the column pillar next to the window. Silently she stared down at the smaller woman for a long time. Neither of them dared to break the silence.

I used to be that bloody senshi.

"She died. Together with my parents."

dbdbdb

The shadow stepped out from the corner and Haruka winced wildly. Quickly she closed her shirt again and turned around. And looked into Ami's pale face. The girl was holding a candle in her hands.

"I know that it's not the best topic on the dinning table so I waited until everyone was to bed." Ami raised on hand and gently squeezed Haruka's right arm. "I am very glad to see Hotaru-chan as such a happy child. And I saw how loving Michiru is to your daughter and how loving she is to you, Haruka. But I have to admit that I miss Rumiko." Ami squeezed the arm again. "I am sorry, Haruka, that she died so soon. She was a very kind person."

"Hai, she was." Whispered Haruka in return and smiled sadly at the water princess.

"And Michiru is also a very kind person. Don't blame her for her destiny. She can't change it."

Haruka looked deep into dark blue eyes.

Hai, we can't change our destinies.

Ami knew what she was talking about. Minako wasn't her real sister. One stormy night her mother found the blonde girl in a basket before the palace's portal. They asked around in the milky way but no one seemed to know the small child. So they decided to raise Minako as if she was their own child. A sister for their Ami. For the crown princess who wasn't doomed any longer to stay alone in the palace forever, because the queen of Mercury wasn't allowed to get any more children after Ami's dangerous birth.

After ten years when they found out that Ami was Sailor Mercury they discovered that Minako was Sailor Venus. But no one on the love's planet accepted her. They all denied her and the woman who obviously was her real mother, the future queen of Venus, called her a liar and throw her out the day she wanted to see and to talk to her.

So the Mercury family decided quietly that Minako stayed their child and that they didn't need anything from Venus. The planet of love which dispelled their own daughter.

We can't change our destinies. As I can't change mine. Not now. Maybe never.

"I know."

"And don't you dare to yell at her! When I got to know it I'll punish you in the name of Mercury. She's a kind person and she doesn't deserve your hot temper!"

Haruka sighed and raised her hands to the ceiling.

"Oh mighty gods..." she teased and could hear Ami's giggle. "How did I deserve such friends? Does anyone else know about my temper?"

Ami shortly squeezed her arms again, then she turned around to leave the room.

"Don't worry, Haruka. Only the rest of the whole universe."

dbdbdb

"A picnic! I am so excited!" Minako covered her hairs with a silk veil and followed her friends. "I can't remember our last picnic! Especially not in the desert! That's so exciting!"

Ami who was carrying a big basket laughed next to her and stopped before the dragon who would bring them out to the desert. He carried a small coach at his back and looked at the moment very tired. His brown scales shimmered in the pale light of a new born day.

"Wow." Was all Michiru said when she looked at the huge animal with the long tail and the giant teeth it showed as it yawned. Haruka next to her yawned, too.

It's too early!

She looked over to Hotaru in her child's seat who was sleeping and envied her a little bit.

"He's..." Michiru stopped and Minako almost crashed into her. "He's beautiful."

"He's a she." Declared Haruka and smiled tired up to deep brown eyes. The dragon blinked and settled back into sleep until someone would tell her to fly into the cloudless sky. To serve her master. A master she liked a lot.

"Oh." Answered Michiru and wind played with her long hairs on her back. "Then she's beautiful."

Haruka watched her for some moments in silence. Still she felt guilty that she shouted at the princess who looked with loving eyes at the huge creature. Fearless Michiru stepped closer to the dragon and caressed carefully over some brown scales. The dragon opened her eyes and a long tongue suddenly danced over her arms. First Michiru froze in motion and didn't know how to react. Then she started to giggle and smiled loving up into deep brown eyes.

I am happy she doesn't look so sad any longer.

Haruka stepped closer and watched shortly to Minako who carried small Hotaru with pride. The whole morning Michiru kept silent. Even during the lively breakfast. Having breakfast with Minako was always an adventure, but sea green haired woman didn't even look up. She only hold Hotaru in her arms and fed her carefully.

She didn't even eat anything by herself.

"How's her name?" asked Michiru and interrupted her thoughts.

"Well..." Haruka corrected her turban and couldn't help to blush. "I've been five years when she was born and..." Shortly she saw into smiling blue eyes and sighed deeply. Three princesses leaned forward to hear her next words.

"Her name's Fluffy."

Three princesses burst out into laughter.

dbdbdb

"Gimme an apple." Minako took her big fan and tried to get some fresh air. It was incredible hot in the desert, even if they were still some hundred feet above. The dragon flew with slow, rhythmic motions and the coach on his back rocked only gently.

"This isn't an apple." Ami looked critically at the fruit, then at her sister who closed her eyes and enjoyed the moons shinning right into her face.

"Just gimme that green thing over there before you go on reading." Minako reached her hand and smiled as she heard her sister taking a deep breath. But finally she felt the fruit in her hands and bit into it. It was fresh and sweet – just the way she liked it.

"How long will it take?" Minako opened her eyes and turned her head towards the prince. She wasn't known to be very patient.

"Just five more minutes." Answered Haruka and observed how Michiru leaned forward to look out to the endless desert. As long as you could look there was only sand – from one horizon to the next.

This is her new home now.

Haruka swallowed hard.

Here're no oceans. Hardly any water at the surface. Only heat and drought. Does she regret her decision?

At that moment Michiru discovered their goal.

"There's an oasis." She said and pointed over to the green island in the middle of a yellow sea.

"Where? What? Where?" Minako was at the next moment by her side and almost fell off the window as she tried to see everything she had to see. Michiru almost fell off her seat and Hotaru started to babble. Ami did nothing – except of reading.

"Better we finish our fly." Said Haruka and rose from her seat.

It was a lovely tiny oasis. There was a fountain in the middle, the water shimmered in all colours of the rainbow. Green grass covered the ground and huge palms gave them enough shadow to spread their blanket. Minako already observed the basket while Ami searched for another book in her bag. She already finished the first one of about three hundred pages. A snack for her as Minako teased her sister.

"Don't touch the water. It's poisoned." Warned Haruka while she sat down and took her turban away. The women wore light dresses and suddenly Haruka envied them. She was used to the heat of her birth planet. But she hated it to sweat in those men's clothes. Especially when a narrow bandage was bound around her chest and almost stole her breath.

There's no other way, you know.

Haruka sighed slightly and ran a steady hand through her sweaty blonde hairs.

"Poisoned?" Michiru looked very disappointed as she sat down next to her and took Hotaru out of her child's seat. The small child laughed and her tiny hands grabbed for sea green strands. The sea princess smiled at her and caressed over warm cheeks. Then she started to strip the small girl's pyjama.

"Hai. That's the curse of Uranus. You have hardly any water on the surface. And if you find some oasis like this one it's poisoned. But don't worry, you don't have to be thirsty. Most of the water we drink come from the underground. Under the huge desert there're many sources and a lot of my people live in the underground during the night. It's not so cold there in the night and not so hot at day." Haruka watched how Hotaru was freed from her pyjama and of course she grabbed now after her toy. It was a small bunny and she hold it tight in her tiny arms. "I said I can't give you any oceans. Such oasis are the only things I can offer you."

Michiru looked over to the fountain and nodded slightly. Her deep blue eyes observed the water falling down, heard the rushes that filled the air, her whole world. Suddenly she remembered the wild sea. The only element her father couldn't domesticate. It was free and kept it forever. Whatever her father tried, the sea couldn't be defeated.

I wish I was like that water.

Simply falling down. Leaving all behind. Being independent. Careless. Unhurt.

"Michiru?" Haruka frowned as the other woman didn't answer.

"Haruka?" At the next moment Minako kneeled next to her and before Haruka could react the princess had put her turban over her head. "This is from Mercury. Can you guess what it is?" she asked and Haruka almost lost a tooth as the spoon was pushed inside her mouth. It tasted bitter, but she recognized it after the second spoon full. When she could swallow the first one and could gasp for breath. Somewhere she could hear Minako giggle and knew that Ami was reading. She couldn't hope for help from her side.

"Michiru?" she tried to escape a still giggling Minako. "Mich..." Again another spun and she shook her head. But a smile betrayed her feelings. It was good that Minako and Ami were still so young and innocent. She could laugh with them without being remembered every second that she was a ruler. That she would be King of Uranus. That she would stay alone for the rest of her life – only to protect her own people.

"Mich..."

But the princess didn't answer. All Haruka could hear was the babbling of a playing Hotaru.

Michiru looked fascinated at the water falling down on an old rim. The stone was grey and whoever built this fountain, he or she was surely dead.

It looks as if it's ages old.

The princess sighed and heard the rushes of strong waves again in her mind.

Come! Come over here. Here you're free. Here you're wanted. Here you're loved.

Michiru turned her head and saw the waves crashing to the beach. She could smell the salt in the air and hear the cries of sea birds flying high above between some moons. The princess couldn't see them, but she knew that they were they. Just as the fishes. Just as –her- dolphin.

Come! Just come, princess! Here's your right place. Here...

Michiru smiled as she saw a big wave. Surely her dolphin was somewhere there. Only waiting for her. To run into the water. To embrace his fin. To swim with him – and never come back.

Come...

Michiru rose and slowly went over to the fountain. Her big blue eyes were blurred. She didn't hear Haruka's desperate shouts. Nor did she hear Minako's excited giggle. Nor did she hear Hotaru's protesting babble as she laid her carefully down on the blanket. Michiru didn't look away. Not for one second. Slowly she stripped some of her light skirts. Her veil fell unseen on the grass. She stepped out of her shoes and danced naked over the warm underground. The rushes increased and she stretched her arms towards it. It wetted her arms and her skin started to shimmer in all colours of the rainbow. A happy smile appeared on her now redden face and she threw the drops high into the air. It wetted her hair and hang in sea green curls like diamonds.

Isn't that a nice feeling, Michiru?

The princess nodded in agreement and sat down on the old rim. Slowly her legs dove into the water. It was clean and she could see to the ground.

Isn't that all you ever wanted, Michiru?

The water surrounded her legs and she didn't care about her last dress any longer. It was almost transparent now. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the incredible feeling. The feeling of freedom.

Isn't that all you ever needed, Michiru?

The reflected sunlight shone directly into her face. It was a warmth she missed her whole life. She spread her arms and laughed with joy.

Isn't that my nasty little daughter, Michiru?

She froze in motion as she heard the familiar voice behind her. She opened her eyes as she heard the noise of a belt behind her. Beating down on the soft grass. Being prepared to beat down on her soft flesh.

Isn't that the witch who killed my wife, Michiru?

Michiru turned around and looked directly into angry shinning eyes. Her father stood right behind her. He was holding his belt in his left hand. And a gun in his right one. His face left no doubt that he was ready to kill her this time.

Isn't that the bitch who ran away to marry a stranger she hardly know? You did this just to dishonour me, didn't you, Michiru?

The princess winced back as the belt met her left arm. She spun around and stumbled over her wet skirt as she tried to get out of the fountain. With a desperate sob she ripped it and jumped out of the water. Then she ran without looking back. Always hearing his voice behind her, feeling his hot breath in her neck. Knowing that if he caught her today there would be no escape from him anymore.

"No..." she whimpered. All the happiness had gone from her heart. All that remained was despair. And endless fear.

I had a home there. I had a daughter. And maybe one day I'd have to have a nice husband, too.

You're nothing than a bloody whore, Michiru.

The voice was driving her crazy as she reached the end of the oasis. Without thinking she left the green island and ran over the hot sand. Her flight looked like a hunt. She was the victim.

You're nothing than a bloody killer, Michiru.

She stumbled over her trembling legs and fell down.

"No..."

You killed your mother, Michiru!

"No..."

Michiru turned around to face her hunter. Her father. Her personal devil. She crossed her arms protecting before her face and started to kick after him as he leaned over hear. Still holding his gun tight.

That's why you deserve to die, Michiru!

"NO!"

She felt two arms embracing her. She felt how someone tried to hold her back. She felt how she was pushed down into the sand. She heard a voice calling her name. A voice so different from her father's.

"Michiru!"

But she ignored it. Wildly she beat around her, felt how the figure winced as she hurt it. But it didn't leave her in peace. Finally in peace...

Michiru saw how her father raised the gun and pointed it at her head.

This is your last day, Michiru. Now you'll be punished for what you've done to my wife!

She could hear something crepitate and felt suddenly cold steel against her forehead. She closed her eyes and started to pray – although she knew that there was no one who could help anymore.

"No..." she whimpered and started a last fight. But she lost it. Of course she lost it. Her father had always been stronger than her. "No... please, not..."

Say goodbye, you whore. Sleep tied you mother killer. Die in pain, Michiru!

"NO!"

Boom.

She winced wildly and screamed loudly as she heard the noise in her mind. But the pain didn't come. Her body didn't burn. Slowly she opened her eyes, but it wasn't darkness that surrounded her as she had expected. All she saw was dry sand. The mad laughter of her father died away and was replaced by a concerned voice.

"Michiru! Say a word! Can you hear me? Michiru?"

She raised her head and looked directly into a pale face. Into worried dark green eyes. Michiru blinked confused and stared at Haruka who held her tight in her strong arms.

"Michiru?" Haruka's face came nearer but Michiru still didn't react. She turned her head and looked over to the endless desert. The oasis laid behind her. About half a mile behind. She knew that she left it. She could remember that she wanted to run until the horizon would keep her safe from all dangers. Until no one would ever be able to find her again. But now there was no sign of her father left.

"Michiru? Are you okay?"

There is real concern in his voice...

Michiru blinked again and swallowed. She lowered her look and saw her ripped clothes. Suddenly she blushed and her face burned.

"Where's my father?" she asked with a shaky voice but didn't dare to look up. She heard how Haruka took a deep breath and knew that the prince was very angry about her.

"If you wouldn't be my future wife I would..." Haruka took another deep breath and started automatically to rock the trembling body in her arms gently. All she could remember was that Michiru suddenly started to scream. Haruka could free herself of a surprised Minako and saw how Michiru ran out to the desert. Without looking back. Her wet skirts laid next to the fountain and Haruka knew that Michiru had touched the forbidden water. That nightmares and worse were haunting her down in her mind. That she would run and run until she would break down in the middle of the desert. Without water. Without knowing where exactly she was. Without a chance to survive.

So Haruka ran after her and hold her tight when she screamed even more and stammered indefinable words. She hold her tight when Michiru tried to beat her. And she hold her tight and called her name when Haruka looked into deep blue eyes growing wide with panic when Michiru saw something Haruka couldn't see. Couldn't beat down. Couldn't take away forever.

"I told you that the water was poisoned! That you shouldn't touch it!" Haruka lowered her head and looked deep into tired blue eyes. The smaller woman trembled like leaves in the autumn wind and Haruka knew that she didn't need to scold her. Michiru was punished already by the water.

Don't shout at her, Haruka. Wasn't that Rumiko's first reaction when you showed her this oasis? To touch the forbidden water?

Haruka tried to smile as Michiru lowered her head and started to sob. Still she was too shocked to cry but she covered her face with her icy hands.

Hai, Rumiko loved this place. She came often to this oasis – together with Jimmy.

"That's why you shouldn't touch the water, Michiru." Haruka sighed slightly as the sobbing increased. "Don't worry, Michiru. It's over now. Whatever you saw, it wasn't real. It's not here. You're on Uranus and in security." To emphasise her words Haruka pulled the smaller woman closer and hold her tight.

"It's over, Michiru."

The princess heard the calming words and leaned herself against the warm body. For some moments she believed to feel breasts under the wide shirt. But the feeling was gone within the next moment when Haruka took her on her strong arms and carried her back to the oasis.

"Just don't touch the water again or I'll be really, really angry."

Michiru only nodded and buried her face into a warm, dark shoulder. Where no more fears existed. Where she didn't have to face two worried looking princesses of Mercury. Where she didn't have to see into angry green eyes.

dbdbdb

The rest of the day was nice. They had a delicious picnic and enjoyed the peace out on the desert. In a small oasis in the middle of nothing. Especially Ami and Minako enjoyed their holidays. Michiru was very silent. She cared loving about Hotaru and played with her and her toy bunny. Silently she talked to the Mercury sisters and when the day was almost over a thin smiled appeared on her face while Ami said something and Minako burst out into loud laughter that could be heard everywhere in the desert. But of all happiness Michiru looked sad and tired. Haruka didn't speak to her the whole afternoon and so she didn't dare to look at the prince again. She only looked at Hotaru who laughed at her as always. She didn't know that her future mother did a silly thing and almost killed herself.

In the coach she tried to look out of the window, but her tiredness had been stronger. So she fell fast asleep and started to dream. From a small child running into her opened arms. From someone holding her loving tight. From people who told her that she was needed, wanted. A thin smiled appeared on her pale face.

She's beautiful.

Haruka stood up and covered Michiru's freezing body carefully with a soft blanket. The nights could be very cold in the desert and some of the moons already disappeared behind the horizon.

She doesn't know that she almost died today. Sometimes the water nightmares become real and then there's no escape for those poor souls any longer.

Haruka swallowed hard. She was happy that Michiru was alright. That she could bring her back from her nightmare. But at the same time Haruka was really angry. Angry about herself.

You knew that she missed her ocean. She's born on a sea planet. She can't simply deny her past and her identity. When she sees water she has to touch it! When you feel the wind you do spread your wings, too, and enjoy the feeling.

Haruka knew that she couldn't blame the princess. But she knew that she had to blame herself for being so careless.

I already lost Jimmy and Rumiko. I don't want to lose her, too.

Haruka frowned and carefully caressed over pale cheeks.

Jimmy and Rumiko had been my best friends. My family. Is she a friend, too?

For the rest of the fly she simply sat there and looked down at the smaller princess. Not knowing that a frowning Ami watched her.

dbdbdb

I have to apologise.

Michiru yawned and shivered. Minako and Ami already went into the palace together with Hotaru who slept deep and tight in her child's seat. She was clean and full. Surely all the small girl needed now was her bed and then she would sleep for the rest of the night.

He looked so angry.

Michiru turned from the entrance portal towards the huge stables with the big dragons. Haruka went away with Fluffy. She didn't want to bother her dragon breeder. This time of the year was the time when a lot of baby dragons would be born and the dragon's breeder needed all his nerves.

My father would have never done the work of a servant. Not even for his own family...

Michiru knew that her father would have left the poor dragon stay into the yard until someone, anyone had time for the innocent creature.

He looked so disappointed.

Slowly the princess stepped into the stables and her blue eyes grew wide as she saw the huge doors to huge boxes behind. Through bars she could see mighty dragons with different colours. Some of the shimmered, some of them were matt. Some colours were bright and light, some were darker. Some dragons had only one colour, some of them were spotted or striped. Some had only a white spot in the big forehead. Some had white paws and some had white tails. Some were old, some young. Michiru couldn't define if they were male or female but Michiru knew that the prince had both.

The princess raised her head and looked into blue, red, brown, dark, green and purple eyes.

A dragon is worth two thousand ginouses.

Michiru swallowed hard as a big head turned towards her and a giant nose pressed itself against the bars. The young woman stepped on her tiptoes and shyly stretched her hand. The dragon started to purr as she caressed the hard skin. It felt like leather.

Two thousand ginouses. Just like me...

"What shall we do, prince?"

Michiru turned around as she heard the deep voice she heard first when she came to the castle. Determined to become a wife of a stranger. A stranger who only wrote her a silly letter no other woman believed in.

"And its mother?" There was Haruka's voice. Silently. Tired. Sad.

Sad?

Michiru walked quietly over to the other box and watched through the open door. The straw crackled under her feet as she sneaked into the box. The prince was kneeling next to a small creature. A baby dragon. It was white. There was no other spot in the soft scales that looked more like fur. It was very small, maybe only some weeks old. Maybe only some days old. And it looked weak. Really weak. It only laid in the straw, could hardly raise its head as Haruka stroke carefully over the small neck. The tail laid lifeless in the straw and Michiru could hear how it whimpered frightened.

"She didn't survive the birth this morning. Gomen nasai, prince." The dragon breeder leaned against the wall and watched how his princes tried to calm down a freezing small creature that didn't belong into this world any longer.

"Any hope?" Haruka didn't look up. She knew how hard it was to raise a dragon only with the bottle. It was almost impossible and only one of hundred dragons survived the first week without its mother.

"Hard to say, prince." Tumari clenched his fists. "I'd say, no. Its too small and too weak. Guess it's better to make a short end than to let it suffer for another day." The breeder watched how Haruka rose and still looked down at the helpless baby dragon.

Its so small. Just like Hotaru...

Haruka swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Then do what you have to do, Tumari." she said and turned around. And froze in motion as she saw Michiru standing next to the door. Her face was very pale and her deep blue eyes watery.

"You can't kill it." She gasped hard and stumbled over to the baby dragon. She fell on her knees and touched the tiny head. Immediately it stopped to whimper and tried to creep closer to the warm body. To those soft hands. It closed its eyes and Haruka believed to hear a silent purr.

It's incredible! I tried to calm it down for over ten minutes now and she only sits down and it trusts her completely.

"You can't kill it. It deserves a chance to live."

"To live, but not to suffer."

Michiru looked shortly into determined green eyes and some tears ran suddenly over pale cheeks.

"It will live. If you only believe in it..."

"No, Michiru." Haruka stepped closer and grabbed her right arm. Determined she helped her up and pushed her away from the dying baby dragon. "That's the way of the world. Creatures are born, some other have to die. You can't change destiny. This dragon won't survive the next night and I simply don't want it to suffer endless hours. It's better this way, believe me."

Michiru only shook her head. She tried to escape Haruka, but she knew that the prince was stronger than her.

"That's what my father thought about me, too. He wanted me to die, but the midwife had been better. Now I am eighteen moon summer old and..."

Don't make it harder than it already is.

"Its mother died. How shall I feet it?"

As Haruka saw into watery but determined blue eyes she knew that it would have been better to send her back to the palace. Because for the first, no, for the second time in her life she risked to be defeated.

Rumiko had been the first person who could change my whole mind.

"Use a bottle. Steal milk from the other dragons. Do anything. Try anything. That's better than to live the whole life with this guilt."

Haruka blinked but she knew that her dragon breeder wouldn't interrupt this argument.

"Michiru, this is a dragon, not a human being. We handle things different on Uranus. And if there's no hope it's better to finish all this pain."

The princess swallowed hard and looked from the breeder to the prince and back. Shortly she stared at the baby dragon who started again to whimper and clenched her fists.

"I wanted to apologise about my silly behaviour this afternoon, my prince." She intimated a bow and shook her head. "Better I'll go back to the palace and take care for Hotaru." Michiru bit on her lower lip, more tears ran down her pale cheeks. "I was in pain all those years. But there had been no one to end it." She turned around and left with a desperate sob the stables.

There was a deep silence for a long while. Haruka only stared at the now empty door frame and finally stroke through her short blonde hair. The dragon kept whimpering behind her in the soft straw.

"She's like princess Rumiko." Whispered Tumari after another long time and cleared his throat.

Haruka blinked and turned again towards the baby dragon. She could remember a girl with long black hairs begging almost on her knees that she didn't shot dead a wild Fluffy. A Fluffy who broke her right wing and they all wanted to free her from her pain. They all thought that she would never be able to fly again. And a dragon who couldn't fly wasn't a real dragon. She would die sooner or later as they all knew. But Rumiko screamed at them, took determined the medicine and moved into the stable for the next two months. She spend all those weeks in the straw and time by time Haruka and Jimmy joined her. To watch over an ill dragon.

Fluffy survived.

Haruka shook her head.

But Rumiko died...

Then she saw again blue shimmering eyes looking pleading up to her.

Maybe she never fought for her own security, but she tried to help this poor creature. Haruka remembered that Michiru shivered and was tired.

Although she almost died this afternoon she's still concerned about the baby dragon.

Haruka took a deep breathe and went on her knees next to the dragon and started to caress those soft scales again.

As concerned as she's about Hotaru.

Haruka could remember too well how Michiru cared for the small girl. How she stripped the pyjama and played with her the whole afternoon. How she fed her and changed the nappies with Minako's help, although Minako talked and laughed more than she really helped.

How Michiru hold Hotaru tight in her arms and looked loving down into dark eyes...

"What shall I do, prince?" The dragon breeder frowned as his prince took another deep breath.

"Fetch me some blankets and all the other stuff. Guess it's going to be a long night."

dbdbdb

"Michiru?"

It was already dawn when she crept into her fiancée's bedroom. The young woman laid between the pillows and slept deep and tight. She embraced one pillow hard as if it was her last life line and from the traces of her face Haruka knew that Michiru cried before she finally fell asleep.

I should let her sleep as long as Hotaru isn't awake yet.

Haruka yawned and sat down next to the princess on the mattress. She hesitated for some seconds, then she leaned forward and stroke some strands of sea green hairs out of a pale face.

She looks so weak but is so strong.

Without Michiru's hard words her dragon breeder would have killed the baby dragon the last night. Now it was dawn and the small creature was still alive. No one guaranteed her that it would survive the next days or even weeks but it fought hard for its second chance it was given. And as long as there was some hope Haruka would care for the baby dragon. Even if it died the next time.

Maybe then I won't feel as guilty as I felt when Rumiko died...

Haruka yawned again and couldn't resist to lay down on the soft mattress. Her whole body hurt and her tired eyes burned. So she closed them. The whole night she watched over the dragon and now she felt exhausted.

Haruka didn't care about her clothes as she fell asleep. Nor did she care about the warm body she leaned against when a nice dream welcomed her.

dbdbdb

"Mind the step." Michiru blinked but all she could see was darkness. It was cold underground and she started to freeze in her thin clothes. She felt how Haruka took her right hand and guided her through a labyrinth only she seemed to know.

"Where... where are we going?" the princess stumbled against the prince as he stopped suddenly and turned to the left. Waiting for her answer in vain she followed him.

Haruka laid next to her on her mattress when she woke up in the morning. First she had been very frightened until she realized that he was still sleeping.

He looked really cute while he dreamed.

Although it was strange feeling having a warm body next to her she didn't want to get up first when Hotaru got hungry. But the angry screams of the baby convinced her and so she left her bedroom and cared for the child until the prince came over for breakfast.

I like it to see him so sleepy. Then he looks more like a small child than a mighty king.

"Your head..."

Haruka touched Michiru's head so that she had to bow without running against a stone. The bed had been empty when Haruka woke up this morning. But still the scent of the smaller princess laid in the blanket and she needed a long time to convince herself to get up. Quickly she took a shower, changed her clothes and went over to the huge living room to get breakfast. Michiru fed Hotaru and looked still really sad – until Haruka confessed her that the small dragon was still alive and that they tried to save it – although she said that the chance was minimal and that it could die every hour.

Michiru's grateful smile was worth the terrible night in the dark stable.

"Where are we, Haruka?"

Suddenly Haruka let her go and Michiru could hear her walk away. Her steps sounded as if they were in a huge cave under the planet's surface.

"Haruka?" Suddenly the smaller princess felt alone. She crossed her arms before her chest and the laces around her ankles started to jingle as she stepped a little bit back. Until she felt cold stone in her back.

"Haruka?"

At that moment the light was switched on. A small planet floated down from the stony ceiling and stayed over a huge lake. The water shimmered golden in its light. Some flowers grew on the small beach and waves flood them as some fishes jumped over the surface.

"It's not the sea, but if you want to play with water, Michiru, then you'll have it here." Haruka stood somewhere at the rim and seemed to be very tired with a sudden. She leaned back on the cold stone and looked directly into surprised blue eyes.

I shouldn't play with those bloody powers.

But Haruka had simply been too lazy to lighten all those torches. So she produced the small planet. She knew that it would stay here for the next for or five hours. As long as she didn't touch or tried to move it.

"This water isn't poisoned?" Critically Michiru looked at the tiny waves and kneeled down. The water was clean, but she couldn't see the ground.

"No. The sources underground are harmless, Michiru. Without them there wouldn't be any life possible on Uranus. From here we get enough water to survive. All people from Uranus and all our animals and some fields underground are provided by thousands of such lakes." Haruka shrugged. "But it's not enough water to fight against the desert. It makes us to survive, but it can't change Uranus' appearance."

Michiru leaned forward and touched the water with her right hand.

"That's good, Haruka. I wouldn't like to see Neptune as a desert planet only because our people got fed up with all the water. Or Saturn turning into a second Mars. Every planet has its character. You shouldn't change it."

Haruka nodded, then she laughed a small laughter.

"My mother wouldn't agree with you. Her whole life she tried to plant roses. My father gave up and she got her own garden. She planted all kinds of roses she got from earth or the moon and watched over them. For one summer she was successful and a small field stood in blossom."

Michiru raised her head and looked over into treacherous shinning green eyes. The taller woman had taken her turban into her hands and stared at the white cloth.

"Only one summer?" asked the water princess although she already knew the answer.

"She died at the end of the summer. Rumiko tried to care for the garden after she got to know about it, but it was senseless. The desert isn't the fields they have on Jupiter and we have to be satisfied with the fruits we get underground."

Rumiko loved those roses, but she had been too weak to take care for them. As she had been too weak to take care for herself...

"The water's nice warm." Michiru rose from her sitting position and the veil fell down on the stony ground. "On Neptune the oceans are cold. But I liked them a lot."

"Uranus is a hot desert planet. All sources are hot." Haruka's eyes grew wide as Michiru simply took two steps forward and jumped into the water with an elegant dive. She tried to say something but it was already too late. The princess swam under the surface like a fish. She returned to the surface near the rim where Haruka stood and tried to splash her with water.

"Don't you want to join me?" Michiru smiled an honest, happy smile that warmed Haruka's heart. She'd like to say yes. To join that beautiful woman in the nice water. But she knew that it would have betrayed her real gender - although she could hardly breathe with her bandage.

Why don't you just tell her? She won't kill you. At the moment she's happy with all the water around. That's the best moment to tell her! Just do it!

But she didn't. Again she couldn't.

"No, I am not so keen on water. My shower every morning, that's enough, Michiru." Haruka smiled back and started to leave the rim.

"But it's so nice in here. In your shower you can't swim like this." With those words she laid herself on the back and spread her arms. Her sea green hairs covered her shoulders like a curtain. She closed her eyes and threw some drops into the air. They shimmered like a rainbow in the small planet's light.

"Guess you're right. But..."

But I am girl.

Michiru opened her eyes and Haruka looked into blue eyes that were as deep as the water around the smaller woman. She believed to drown in them, but suddenly it didn't matter anymore. The taller princess walked over to the rim again and bit on her lower lip. Just two more steps. Just to get into the warm water and to tell her the truth.

Maybe I'll find a friend in her. Someone who understands me. Just like Rumiko.

Although Haruka knew that she would never feel the same again she felt for the Saturn's princess. It died with the dark haired woman.

Haruka hold herself back at the last moment and clenched her fists.

Maybe she'll shout at me and runs away. Maybe she'll be afraid of me. Maybe she'll hate me, because she can't dissolve the engagement. She can't go back to her father. She's doomed to stay on Uranus - together with me and my daughter.

"Better I'll go and take some towels and dry clothes for you. Don't worry, the planet will burn for another hour. I'll be back as soon as possible." Haruka turned away from the swimming sea goddess and almost ran upstairs into the labyrinth she would explain later to Michiru. If you knew some simple rules it was easy to find the way back to the lake. The tall woman knew that the sea princess liked the water and that she simply needed her bath time by time.

"Okay..." Michiru frowned. She had seen the inner fight of the prince but couldn't explain what was going on. But she knew that she wouldn't get an answer - even if she would ask.

Sometimes I wish I could understand him.

Michiru sighed slightly.

But I have the rest of my life to find out what's going on behind blonde strands.

For the first time after she came here some weeks ago this thought didn't make her worry any longer. The prince didn't yell at her when she touched the poisoned water. He tried to save the baby dragon. He showed her this lake and allowed her to swim into the warm water.

He loves cute Himme-chan. So why wouldn't he be a good friend, too?

Michiru smiled happily as she threw some more drops into the air. Then she dove again into the deep water that was her real home.

dbdbdb

Tumari yawned as he closed one huge door silently behind him. It was late at night, almost dawn. It had been a long night. Two dragons gave birth to cute little dragons. Strong male dragons that would help them to overcome the lead dragon they had to sell the last months.

The dragon breeder remembered an angry princess begging for a small dragon baby and smiled in memories. He knew that she was worth it. But he hoped that it was now enough with selling the best dragons. It was just five months ago that they gave away another leading dragon to Saturn. To raging grandparents who wanted to have their granddaughter - or at least a compensation - in money, of course.

Only four leading dragons left...

But it was enough to overcome the next years. With those two strong dragon babies they would be able to. The babies would be other leading dragons in about twenty years and they all had to pray that another tragedy wouldn't happen during that time.

It was now dark in the stable. All dragons slept or chewed bored on their straw. Just one light was shinning in a huge but almost empty box. Tumari sneaked silently into the box and saw a shadow laying in the straw. Blonde strands hang into a pale face. A white dragon baby laid next to the warm body and enjoyed the attention it got. Still it was alive - although the dragon breeder didn't expect it to survive the first twenty four hours.

Tumari walked over to his prince and covered his freezing body with a soft blanket. The prince didn't react. He only frowned and squeezed the bottle in his hands harder.

Tumari remembered a girl of twelve years laying in the same position next to a whimpering Fluffy. Then he saw again the sea princess begging for the small dragon baby although every one knew about prince Haruka's hot temper.

And now he's watching over the small dragon.

Tumari shook his head and left silently the stable to get into his own bed and to get some sleep before he would watch after some other pregnant dragons.

She must be something special that he reacts like this. Something special. Just like the other princess.

dbdbdb


	4. Chapter 3: It's a man's world

**Chapter three: It's a man's world**

Hotaru laughed happily as Michiru took her into her arms and rocked her gently. Immediately tiny hands grabbed for sea green strands and the sea princess giggled.

"You're a little devil, don't ya know?" she whispered and tickled the little girl who laughed even louder. The smile on the round face warmed Michiru's heart and she knew that she couldn't go away from Uranus again. What ever happened. What ever the prince did with her after the wedding. What ever she was supposed to do as the queen of Uranus, it was alike to her - as long as Hotaru was happy.

I love her.

She knew it since the first time she saw the baby in her father's arms.

"You're my little devil." Michiru leaned forward and gave Hotaru a tender kiss on the small forehead. "You're my Himme-chan. My little darling."

Haruka stood unnoticed at the door frame and watched them in silence.

"That's also my letter!"

A giggling Minako crashed into the room and almost hit Haruka as she waved some sheets of paper in her hands. A blushed Ami followed her sister and asked desperate for the letter.

"Serenity wrote it for me, too."

Michiru raised her head and frowned as she saw Haruka next to the door, correcting her turban.

How long has he been here?

"Now, give it to me!" Ami's blue eyes shimmered and Minako laughed even more while she climbed over several pillows around the sea princess.

"What will I get in return?" Minako hold the letter high in the air and stepped on a pillow so that her sister couldn't reach it.

"You're a little..."

"Princess Serenity?" asked Michiru and frowned. Both princesses forgot their argument and turned towards her with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Hai, Serenity from Moon. We're good friends and even if we're far away we write each other." Answered Ami and used her chance to get the letter. "She writes that she can't wait to get to know you. And she can't wait to come to the wedding to see you in a wedding dress."

"And to eat the wedding meals." Giggled Minako and jumped from the pillow to look over her sister's shoulder down at the childlike writing.

Wedding.

Michiru swallowed hard and lowered her head. Automatically she picked up the bunny Hotaru threw down on the soft carpet. The little girl laughed happily and took it again in her hands to throw it again.

Wedding.

The last weeks had been fantastic with the Mercury sisters. They spent most of the time in the desert, even when the prince was busy with politics. Fluffy trusted them and took them to every place they wanted to go. Michiru showed Ami the lake and they both spent long evenings in warm water. Just talking or swimming. While Minako sat on a stone in the middle and sung traditional songs from Mercury. She had a good voice and Michiru could spent hours in the warm water listening to the beautiful voice. Sometimes she was sad that Haruka didn't have time for them. But he was the future king and he had a lot to do.

Wedding.

During the nice days and the long nights she spent with a crying Hotaru who couldn't sleep and got bored Michiru forgot why she was allowed to stay on Uranus. That those weeks weren't vacations as they were for the Mercury sisters.

Wedding.

She didn't think about the whole festival at all. She didn't know the tradition nor did she have a wedding dress.

Nor did I think of what will happen after we're finally married.

The wedding would be in exactly a week, one day after a special date. When Hotaru would be six months old and the death of her mother would be half a year ago.

Only one week.

Michiru raised her head again and looked over to Haruka who still leaned against a column pillar in silence.

We didn't talk about it after I came here. What does he awaits from me? How will the whole ceremony take place? Whom did he really invite?

But she didn't dare to ask aloud. Because she didn't know which answers she would get. If she would like to hear those answers.

They can't be worse than the life I would have spend together with the earl.

But still she was unsure. The prince gave her so much. He cared about her and slowly the bruises disappeared from her skin. She was allowed to do what she liked - as long as she took care of Hotaru. She knew she should be grateful for all those things. But somehow she wasn't. Each time she looked into dark green eyes and saw deep love in them she felt guilty and unsure. Because the prince still mourned over his late fiancée. And all the love Michiru saw when he looked at his daughter was Haruka's love for Rumiko.

Strange thing! Don't behave so silly, Michiru!

But the sea princess wasn't sure any longer if she was able to live with a ghost. With a shadow she could see every time she looked into dark eyes. She could hear every time when Haruka spoke over the dead woman. She could feel every time when the prince helped her to cover her bruises with the healing cream. Michiru knew that he was only thinking of Rumiko when he caressed her back. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt sad about it.

You can't change the past!

Michiru sighed deeply.

But this way I can't change the future as well.

"Serenity writes that she can't wait to see Himme-chan. She believes that she's a cute child." Declared Ami and looked smiling down at the small baby.

"For Serenity all children are cute, you know her." Laughed Minako and read on.

You said you didn't expect love. Only security and a little bit of friendship. So why are you disappoint now? You should be thankful for the faith he has in you! For the first time you found a place you belong and now you want to run away just because of your silly pride? Be grateful, Michiru!

But she knew she wasn't.

"Oh... and she writes that her mother, the queen, won't come to your wedding. Serenity writes that the queen isn't very happy about the wedding and that she has better things to do."

Better things to do.

Haruka clenched her fists but still leaned against the column pillar. She knew that these had been the queen's words, because Serenity was too honest to lie.

"So it'll be a nice wedding." Said the tall woman and her voice was icy. She remembered the queen too well. When she had been ten years old and begged for help the queen only said that Uranus was an outer planet and not her business. That she should go to another outer planet. So Haruka did and asked Rumiko and Jimmy for help. Later when Jimmy died and Rumiko asked the queen for help she still refused any support. The queen first reacted when Rumiko was dead and Hotaru was born. Then she wanted to give the small princess to her grandparents. At that point Haruka went mad. She travelled to the moon, screamed loud at the queen and declared determined that Hotaru was her daughter and that she would raise her. After that incident five months ago she didn't hear anything from the queen again. And to be honest, Haruka wasn't very sad about it. She had to invite the queen - that was tradition. And so she was happy that she wouldn't come and would send her daughter instead. Princess Serenity was sometimes a wild girl and she surely cried a lot. But she was friendly and honestly. Haruka liked her.

"You shouldn't talk about her in that way, Haruka." Scolded Ami but knew that the prince was right. No one really liked the queen. Even her daughter was afraid of her.

"Who did you invite, Haruka?" asked Michiru after she counted until ten and took a deep breath. But the prince didn't turn away as she had expected.

"A lot." Haruka took a paper out of her pants and walked over to the young woman. Michiru looked suddenly very pale while she reached again for Hotaru's toy bunny.

"Gomen, Michiru. I had no other choice than to invite your father, too. But if he says only one mean word or if he even looks at you in a wrong way, I'll throw him out personally." She declared and frowned as she saw suddenly tears shimmering in deep blue eyes.

I wish he would mean it...

"I am so lucky to be part of that wedding." Shouted Minako suddenly happily and threw the letter high in the air. Ami was busy to fetch it. "Because I want to see it on my own how you kick a mighty king out of your castle."

Haruka only smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

dbdbdb

"And it's really okay that I can take one of those dresses?" Michiru quickly changed into the light dress. It was narrow and almost touched the ground when she walked. The sleeves were wide and the whole cloth was soft and almost transparent. Her body was covered - more or less - but she didn't sweat too much in it.

Michiru shortly looked into the mirror and blinked. The dress shimmered silver when she moved and there were a lot of diamonds on the top. They sparkled in thousands of colours.

I can't take this. It's too valuable.

Again she looked into the large chest but all the other dresses looked even more valuable. So she reached for a wide silk scarf and wrapped it around her shoulders.

The tailor made enough dresses for her, but now they were all dirty and Hotaru split her mash on the last one half an hour ago.

I am so stupid that I forgot to wash them!

"I mean they all look so... so good." Michiru bind her hairs together in her neck, but still some strands fell on her shoulders as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"No. They're all old and unused. If you want them you may have them..."

Haruka turned around and froze in motion. For a long time she stared at the sea princess and the dress that fitted to the slim body as if it was made for her. Memories filled Haruka's mind and she swallowed hard. Memories of a wonderful woman raising a small girl high in the air. Playing with her. Telling her that she loved her with all her heart - no matter how wild she was.

My little tomboy.

Almost she could hear the voice again. A tender voice that never lied to her.

"Shall I take another one? Maybe I can ask Ami or..."

"No. It's fine. It fits and I'll get some servant to wash your other ones." Answered Haruka with a suddenly icy voice and wanted to go. But Michiru was by her side the next moment and grabbed her right arm to hold her back.

"What's wrong, Haruka?" she asked and looked directly into sad shinning green eyes.

"Nothing." Answered the taller woman and wanted to go away but again Michiru hold her determined tight.

"Don't say nothing with that look, Haruka! What's up!"

"It was my mother's favourite dress." Said Haruka after a long while and took a deep breath. Michiru's eyes grew wide, then she let her go and slowly stepped back.

"Then I'll change it. Don't worry, I'll find something, anything in this palace to wear."

"No, you needn't, Michiru. My mother is dead, she don't need them any longer. But you..."

Michiru shook her head determined and bit in her lower lip. Suddenly she looked very hurt.

Did I anything wrong?

Haruka knew the answer when she heard Michiru's next words. Silent words.

"I'll change it. I want you to look at me, Haruka. At me, not at ghosts."

dbdbdb

She stood at the window and looked out at the wide desert. It was already dusk and she waited in impatience. Her parents had a meeting on Saturn and they wanted to be back before the night. And they wanted to get something for her, too. Maybe a new sword? Her old one was rusty and blunt. Or a saddle for Fluffy? The dragon was now old enough for her to ride on it. And she was old enough, too.

"Princess?" she turned around with a huge grin on her face. Ready to run over to her parents. To jump into her father's arms and to ask him thousands of questions about the journey. About Saturn. About princess Rumiko, her best friend. About so many things spinning around in her mind. But she froze in motion as she saw the thin figure instead. There were no parents in the door frame but her doctor stood there. He was more than just a doctor to her parents. He was kind of a minister and the person to talk to when they had problems with the land. The doctor was an old man with knowledge. He loved Uranus and since the king's father's sudden death he raised him like his son. Until he married the young countess of one of Uranus's moons and their daughter Haruka was born.

The last time he was very concerned about the queen. After ten long years she got pregnant again and couldn't await to see Haruka's brother or sister. She was right now in the seventh month and Haruka was very curious. But in that moment she only prayed when she looked into sad shinning eyes.

"Princess Haruka?" asked the doctor and came nearer. She stepped back the same distance and shook her head. The grin broke on her suddenly pale face. "You must be very strong, Haruka. Your parents had an accident on Saturn."

No...

Haruka shook her head in disbelieve and tears blurred her look.

"They are dead, Haruka. They..."

NO!

She sat up on her mattress and looked bewildered in the light of the raising moons. Her green eyes were still wide while she tried to calm down her excited nerves. She ran a shaking hand through her sweaty blonde hairs and took a deep breath. Her whole body trembled and tears burned in her eyes. Tears she didn't want to cry anymore, because they couldn't change the past.

Only a silly nightmare.

It was a long time now that she had this nightmare the last time. It had been replaced almost six months ago after Rumiko's death by another one.

It must have been the old dress...

Haruka groaned and slowly stood up. Her legs felt like pudding and so she stumbled over to her bathroom. She didn't dare to close the door. No one came into her private rooms. Not even the servants or Michiru. She gave the order that no one was allowed to enter her rooms without her permission - even under life danger. The sea princess frowned but accepted her request on the morning after she wake her up.

When she knows the truth all this isn't necessary any more.

Haruka stripped her wide sleeping shirt all men on Uranus wear during the night and looked shortly at her naked reflection in the mirror. She was slim, extremely slim, because she feared that anyone would see her female outlines when she ate more. Only her breasts didn't stop growing. Sad Haruka looked at them. They were small but well formed. It wasn't that she didn't like them. They were fine, but she couldn't risk to let anyone see them. No one should know on Uranus that she was a girl, not a boy. So she had to bandage them every morning - alike how hot it was outside.

Sometimes I wish I could lead a normal life.

Haruka sighed and stepped under the shower. She closed her eyes as the nice cool water run down her body and washed away the sweat and the last fears of a horrible nightmare. A nightmare that had been real just ten years ago.

This bloody hide and seek since over ten years now...

First she had have Jimmy and Rumiko. They were the only one who knew about her true gender. Her best friends and her doctor. But now Jimmy and Rumiko were dead and she didn't dare to talk to Michiru. Her daughter was too small to understand it. Haruka knew that she had to play this game until her daughter was old enough to understand that her father was a girl and who her real father was. Until she was old enough to rule Uranus as the first woman.

Just tell Michiru. She will understand you. She isn't like the other people. She's...

Haruka sighed deeply.

She's too similar to Rumiko.

The tall woman leaned her head against the wall and enjoyed the water falling down on her back.

What shall I do if she hates me afterwards?

Haruka swallowed hard and reached for the shower gel.

What shall I do if she doesn't hate me afterwards?

Slowly she washed her body and left the shower. Energetically she brushed her hairs. But she didn't want to look into the mirror again.

We're getting married in two days...

At that moment Hotaru started to scream. It was a high, angry scream. Not like the screams the small girl normally used to show her parents that she was wet or hungry. This scream was full of anger and fear. And pain...

It didn't stop.

Where the hell is Michiru?

Normally the sea goddess stood up and cared for Himme-chan to let Haruka sleep for some more minutes. She knew that the taller woman was a late riser and so she changed the nappies and fed the small girl before Haruka was able to leave her mattress.

The scream even increased. Then it suddenly turned into a mournful whimper.

Where the hell...

Haruka took the towel and wrapped it around her body. Then she stumbled out of the bathroom and took her sword while she ran towards the still closed door. She imagined an unconscious Michiru laying on the pillows while a killer tried to hurt the small princess.

Maybe those bloody ruler from Saturn try to kidnap her.

"Stop at the moment or I'll kill..." she screamed as she pushed the door open and jumped into the room. She held the sword before her body and was ready to beat anyone down who tried to hurt her daughter or her future wife.

"I'll give it back to you, Himme-chan. But it IS dirty and..." Michiru winced wildly as the door was pushed open and the prince jumped with a battle scream into the room. "Nani?" The sea princess turned around and froze in motion as she looked into a pale face. Into worried eyes. At a wet, almost naked body.

"What's going on?" asked Haruka and lowered her sword. Wet strands of blonde hairs hang into her eyes and she frowned. Her daughter's face was red and tears sparkled on round cheeks. But the small girl didn't cry any longer. With big dark eyes she looked curiously at her father and forgot her favourite toy bunny Michiru was holding in her hands.

"Yesterday she threw it into the mug and I want it to be washed before she wants to chew on it again. So I tried to convince your daughter that I only want to borrow it for a couple of hours. But Himme-chan didn't believe me and thought that she would get anything on this planet just by screaming into my ears." Michiru raised the bunny and smiled satisfied. "I am deaf now, but I won." She turned again to the small girl and kissed on still wet cheeks. "Don't worry , little princess, you'll get it back this afternoon when it's dry and nice clean..."

Michiru frowned and laid the bunny on the soft blanket. Then she turned again to the still hard breathing prince.

"Did you want to kill anyone with that sword or did you want to surprise me with a salad? Fresh prepared?" she joked and slowly came over to the prince.

"Actually I..." Haruka swallowed and tried to hide the huge, sharp sword behind her back. "It is my task to protect you and my daughter against wild monsters and..."

"Wild monsters? A toy bunny?" Michiru smiled and frowned again. There was something wrong with the picture Haruka showed. More than once her brothers ran through the whole palace to pick up something they forgot for their bath. Or for their party in the ocean. They looked different from the prince in front of her. Different around the upper part of the body.

My goddess...

"Hotaru screamed so loud and normally you're able to calm her down and..." Haruka's voice died away and she stepped back. Suddenly she was aware how she stood in the middle of the living-room. Only dressed with a thin towel that seemed to be too short with a sudden.

Before Haruka could react Michiru had grabbed the towel and pulled it away.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" shouted Haruka and blushed deeply. She reached for the towel and hold it before her naked body. But it was too late, the sea princess had already seen her breasts.

"You are a girl?" she asked with a quiet, shaky voice.

You are a girl.

It was exactly this silly sentence Haruka didn't want to hear. So she stepped back again and somewhere the sword fell unseen on the soft carpet.

"Guess... seems so..." she whispered and swallowed hard as Michiru's face got pale and the smaller woman turned her head to look at a still babbling Hotaru who actually forgot about her toy bunny. Now she discovered Michiru's veil and it seemed to taste delicious. The baby smiled happily while it chewed with passion.

"Must be quite a shock when you woke up in the morning and discovered that you changed into a woman over night." Michiru shook her head and looked disappointed.

You knew it. She would hate you.

Haruka lowered her head. She wished to turn away and run, but she simply couldn't move. She knew the next hour decided over Uranus' destiny. If princess Michiru would keep silent over her secret. Suddenly Haruka's stomach hurt.

But some day she would have seen it. Somehow. Damn! I am going to marry her in two days!

"Well..." Haruka winced as a warm blanket was pulled around her suddenly freezing body. The wet towel landed somewhere near the sword. She raised her head and looked directly into Michiru's face. The smaller woman stood in front of her and tears shimmered in blue eyes.

Now you made her cry, you baka!

"Why didn't you tell me? I told you so much about my past. About my father, about my brother. Even about my dolphin. We're going to get married in two days, to raise Himme-chan together. To take care of Uranus." Michiru swallowed hard. "Didn't you trust me? Or did you think that it didn't matter?"

Haruka took a deep breath. That sad look was driving her crazy. Just like the realisation that Michiru didn't slap her right into the face.

"What should I've told you, Michiru? You escaped your father almost too late. I had to buy you free! You had a real nightmare behind you. What should I've told you? That I am not that rude as this cruel earl, but that I am freak? That you decided to live in a crazy, not normal family? That you would marry a girl? That you would live your whole life together with a dyke like me? That you'd be part of this bloody hide and seek, too? That you would never have the chance to escape any more after the wedding? That you would be bound for the rest of your life to a crazy, lesbian princess who has to rule over a planet that only allows men to rule and..."

"Lesbian?"

Michiru's eyes grew wide and Haruka cursed herself immediately.

Great! This is the hour of shocking small Michiru. Why don't you tell her all the sins you did in your whole life? Why don't you tell her that you like her? Why don't you tell her that she's very attractive and that you dream of her in lonely nights?

Haruka clenched her fists.

To show her that you're a girl isn't enough for you. You have to tell her EVERYTHING, don't you? And now she's afraid of you. Look, Haruka, she's frightened now. How will she raise Hotaru when she's not sure if you will ever try to hurt her?

"Hai, a pervert." Haruka sighed and felt suddenly very exhausted. She frowned as Michiru carefully took her arm and guided her towards a pillow. She let her sit down and looked directly into dark green eyes.

"I can't see a pervert in you." The sea princess swallowed and looked shortly around in the living room. In a palace room of a the outer planet Uranus. Shortly she observed the glowing deserts outside the window. For a long time she watched a now sleeping Hotaru. Chewing on silk was very exhausting and the baby felt fast asleep. Michiru remembered how Haruka played with the small child. How she took care for it - although it wasn't the ruler's task to raise children.

How he, no, how - she - loves her as if Himme-chan was her real daughter.

Again Michiru looked into sad green eyes. Haruka didn't speak, maybe she simply didn't find the right words.

She told me from the beginning that she can't marry me. She only declared to marry me when my father beat me again - before her eyes. She tried so many times to tell me. That we can't have other children than Hotaru. And I misunderstood her each time.

Suddenly Michiru knew that she was the only person on this huge planet who knew about the prince's real gender.

It must be very hard to play this game.

"You aren't a pervert, Haruka. You're the loneliest person I've ever seen."

She didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth.

Haruka swallowed as she heard the silent words. Then she lowered her head and stared at her fists which hold the ends of the blanket together.

"Do you want to tell me now, Haruka? I'd listen to you." Michiru took a deep breath as she saw how the taller woman hesitated. She went on her knees before the wind princess and carefully touched an icy fist. "Don't worry, I won't run away screaming and tell all people. It would be... it means a lot to me if you'd trust me, Haruka. Remember what I told you when I first saw you? I told you that I searched for a secure life and friendship. You gave me security and you gave me a lot of friendship during the past weeks. I am glad to be here. I love Hotaru and Uranus got my home during the last time. You didn't punish me each time I did wrong things. Each time when I got in danger or misunderstood your words. You're my friend and I am your friend in return. Please, tell me about what's going on here on Uranus."

Haruka took another deep breath and nodded.

"I've always been a little tomboy. I didn't like dresses and my pants were always dirty - just like my face. My mother cut my hairs short because she said I'd look cuter this way. She was a great woman. I was only nine years when I declared that I didn't want to marry. I was too small to know what was wrong with me, but I guess my mother knew it. But she loved me the way I was - her small wild princess. My father loved me, too and I was happy. It was shortly after my tenth birthday when my parents travelled to Saturn to meet the king and the queen there. They wanted to discuss something about peace and so and my parents decided that I should stay at Uranus. I had a little cold and my mother was always very concerned about my health. So I stayed at home and in bed for almost a week. I was a little bit sad, because princess Rumiko from Saturn was my best friend. We visited each other whenever it was possible and talked about the craziest things. She liked my dragons and, well, I had never a sister or a brother and so we declared silently to be sisters. Forever. The best friends..."

Haruka clenched her fists harder until it hurt. She could remember that warm evening too well. They laid in the straw and watched Fluffy eating when Rumiko suddenly said that Haruka was her best friend and that she never wanted to leave her. They promised each other to stay the best friends for the rest of their lives.

You liar! You promised never to leave me - and now you're gone...

"My parents didn't return. My doctor told me that they had a tragic accident on Saturn. They died there. My parents and my unborn sister or brother." Haruka closed her eyes, but still she saw the coffins in the huge church. Saw all the kings and queens walking silently to her and talking about sorrow and sadness. Even the Queen of the Moon talked to her although Haruka didn't believe one single word.

She shouted at her daughter who was only four years old and started terrified to cry during the ceremony.

"My mother was in the seventh month when she died." Haruka's voice was nothing but a whisper. "So I was the last who was left from my family. My father's parents died when he was a child and my mother argued with her parents. They didn't want to help me. Nor did the queen. Nor did Rumiko's parents. I was the last one who could overtake the throne. And I was a girl." The tall woman laughed a shaky voice. "Guess you noticed a long time ago, Michiru, but this is a man's world. Only a man is able to become king some day. It's a written law. And only the king has the power to change those laws. My father didn't change it. My mother was pregnant and they all hoped for a boy." Haruka shook her head. "No one really remembered that I was a princess. I walked around in pants and turban. I was very slim and no one could see any female outlines when I was ten. So I made myself a prince to have the chance to rule Uranus. Once it was only for my people. I didn't want a stranger to get the throne, just because he was once married with my mother's sister's nephew or so. I knew Uranus and I loved my home planet. I only wanted my people to live in peace. But..." Haruka opened her eyes and looked down at her clenched fists, saw the smaller hand laying warm on her own one. "But it all changed when Hotaru was born. I promised Rumiko to take care for her. To raise her like my child. I decided to change that bloody law when I would be finally king the next year. She shall be the first female ruler of Uranus one day. I fought hard for her. Against her grandparents and against the queen who didn't trust me." Haruka raised her head and looked over to the peacefully sleeping girl.

"I love her, Michiru. I would never let happen anything to her. No one should ever hurt her. Neither her grandparents nor the queen. Here on Uranus she's save and secure. I'll change the law for her and when she's old enough she may decide what she wants. If she wants to stay on Uranus and rule over this planet or if she wants to go back to Saturn and be a small but powerful princess there. It's her decision then. A decision I was never be able to make. Nor her mother."

"What will happen if someone ever finds out?" Michiru's voice was very silent but Haruka understood her too well. Often she asked herself this question whenever she was tired of that hide and seek. And every time she got the answer, she knew that it was worth every sacrifice.

"Then Himme-chan has to go to her grandparents who don't love her. She's Sailor Saturn, just like her mother. They hated Rumiko for being a senshi, they would hate Hotaru, too. I would be forced to give up my throne for someone else. Maybe they would force me to marry the new king and I have to admit I am not very keen on being a nice housewife and giving sons to anyone I don't love or even like. Maybe my people would be happy with that guy, maybe they would suffer. I wouldn't survive it seeing them suffer and couldn't help them."

Michiru squeezed the cold fist and nodded slowly.

"And now you've got me as your wife."

"Don't worry, it could be worse. Having a wife like the queen."

"That's a real compliment." Answered Michiru and rose from her kneeling position. She was relieved to see a thin smile on Haruka's pale face. "Don't worry, Haruka. I won't betray you. You saved my life and I have to admit that the last weeks had been the best in my whole life." Carefully she took the sleeping baby in her arms and cradled her gently. "I love her and I don't want her getting hurt, too." Michiru walked back to a still sitting Haruka who wrapped the blanket even tighter around her trembling body.

"Just one last question, who's her real father?"

The tall woman looked with loving green eyes up to the small girl and raised her right arm to touch the round cheeks.

"His name was James the first of some Saturn moon. But we only called him Jimmy. His father was often at the palace and so he got to know Rumiko and me. We played together and for me he was kinda brother. For Rumiko, well, for her he was more. They fell in love but her parents didn't like him. He wasn't noble enough for them. He was only an earl from a poor moon, not a mighty king as they wished for their daughter. First Rumiko tried to convince them, but when she recognized that she was pregnant she ran away with her Jimmy." Gently Haruka caressed over Hotaru's cheeks. The small girl smiled and grabbed for icy fingers to hold them tight. "Jimmy died during that flight. It was an accident, although I am not sure if it wasn't planned by Rumiko's parents. Rumiko almost went insane. She hide herself until she was sure that it was secure to get to Uranus. I took her into my palace and declared her to be my fiancée carrying my child so that she and Himme-chan would be save." Haruka smiled sad at her daughter. "Rumiko had always a weak heart and after Jimmy's death she didn't want to live any longer. She gave birth to Himme-chan and died."

Michiru placed her hand over Haruka and Hotaru's and hold them softly tight.

"I am sorry, Haruka. She must have been a nice woman from what I hear from all the servants and Minako and Ami."

"Hai..."

But you're also a nice person.

Dark green eyes looked for a long time into deep blue ones.

"I know I should've told you sooner that the wedding is unfair for you and..."

"Don't worry, Haruka. I never expected to have an own child one day - now I have Hotaru. I never expected to be married to anyone who would like me - now I have a good friend like you. I never expected to reach my twentieth birthday. I've always thought that someone - my father or my future husband - would beat me to death. Now I can imagine to get an old granny one day."

Haruka's eyes stared at her and they were a shade darker than normal.

"And if you'll ever fall in love with a nice, attractive young man?"

Michiru frowned and squeezed both hands tenderly.

"I learned early enough that all men are pigs."

It sounded like a joke but none of them laughed.

dbdbdb

"Looks like I've won again." There was a big grin on Minako's redden face while she looked down at the glass table and the cards laying in front of her.

"Looks like..." growled Haruka and frowned. It was the third time after another that she lost this evening.

"Strange, normally you're hard to beat." Ami looked shortly up from her book and turned the page.

"Maybe you're only nervous, because just tomorrow and then you'll be married to our beautiful princess Michiru. If I was you I couldn't concentrate, too." Minako's grin grew wider when Haruka blushed deeply.

"It's called wedding day jitters." Declared Minako and made an important face. "Do you want another game?" she offered and mixed the cards.

"No, thanks. I already lost my sandals and my dinner. I don't want to be poor tomorrow."

"Dinner?" Ami's right eyebrow raised as she looked strictly at her younger sister.

"Only his coconut." Declared Ami quickly and smiled innocent. Too innocent for her sister.

"Coconut for dinner? That sounds delicious." Michiru entered the room. Her hair was still wet and she wore a towel around her shoulders. Hotaru laid in her arms and laughed happily. She was wrapped in a towel, too. Haruka used the chance to escape Minako and her cards and went over to her fiancée.

"You took her with you to the lake?" she asked concerned and watched how Michiru helped a yawning Hotaru in her pyjama and then in her cradle.

"Hai. She likes it. You should see her, Haruka. She tries to swim and splashes me with water the whole time. The water's nice warm and you know, I would never let her drown."

"I know..."

"The next time you have to join us, Haruka!" Michiru smiled confident and covered the small body with a soft blanket. Hotaru already hold her now clean bunny tight in her tiny arms. The sea princess leaned over the little girl and kissed her loving good night.

"Maybe..."

Before Michiru could say anything more Minako turned around and showed her cards.

"Do you wanna play with me, Michiru?" she shouted and giggled as her sister rolled her eyes without looking up from her thick book.

"Don't do it, Michiru. I've already lost my coconut." Groaned Haruka next to her. Michiru giggled.

"So you really lost your coconut? My poor Haruka. So you have to watch us all eat it at dinner - and Minako will eat even two coconuts. That will be very hard for you..." she screamed as Haruka tried to catch her and jumped away.

"You won't get me so easily, Haruka. And don't believe that I'll give you anything from my coconut!" Michiru giggled as Haruka chased her through the whole living room. Ami kept reading while Minako watched them for a while. Then she laid her cards on the table and smiled. Because she knew that she would get two coconuts for dinner - a fruit that didn't grow on Mercury and that was very expensive to import.

"And if I won't let you go until I got something?" teased Haruka and ran after Michiru who only raised her skirts a bit and jumped over the pillows. Haruka jumped, too. She was faster than the smaller princess and they both knew it.

"But it's my coconut!" protested Michiru with a smile on her face.

She's so beautiful...

Michiru made an clumsy motion and stumbled over a pillow. She almost fell down but Haruka was by her side the next moment and held her tight.

"Gotcha."

dbdbdb

It was in the middle of the night, but she couldn't sleep. The last four hours she turned from one side of her mattress to the other one, but her mind was still spinning around. She simply couldn't calm her nerves down.

Tomorrow's my wedding day.

Michiru swallowed hard as she walked through her room, but hesitated to open the door. She wanted to talk to Haruka. About the ceremony. Haruka explained it to her, but still the sea princess wasn't sure if she understood it completely. She wanted to talk about the guests and her father. About the adoption of Hotaru. About what would follow. About their lives when they would be married. What would change? What would the people expect? What would the tradition dictate them?

Michiru shook her head and decided to look again after Hotaru. Surely the small girl slept deep and tight in her cradle. She didn't know that tomorrow was an important day. That she would get a new mommy. A mommy who loved her as much as her real one. As her daddy...

Michiru opened the door and froze as she saw the shadow sitting next to the cradle. No candle brightened up the room but Michiru recognized Haruka in the light of a small moon. The taller woman sat simply there and watched the sleeping girl.

What is she doing here? Can't she sleep - just like me?

At that moment Michiru heard the silent sobs.

Is she crying?

The sea princess frowned. She couldn't imagine strong and independent Haruka crying. No matter what happened she faced destiny without hesitation - and kicked into its ass if necessary.

Today it's six months that Rumiko died.

Michiru swallowed hard and entered silently the room. Haruka didn't hear her come. She watched her daughter for another second, then she lowered her head and covered her face with her hands. The sobbing increased although Michiru was sure that Haruka didn't want to wake anyone up.

She doesn't want anyone to see her weak and hurt.

The sea princess sighed deeply. She knew this feeling too well. Being sad and alone. Being misunderstood. Being desperate...

Michiru kneeled down behind the trembling princess and wrapped her arms around her waist. Haruka winced wildly and gasped for breath.

"It's me, Ruka. It's me." Whispered the sea princess and held her tighter.

"Go away." Choked the taller woman. "Go away and leave me in peace."

"And leave you alone with your pain? Never." Michiru leaned her head against shaking shoulders and saw how Haruka wiped quickly away her tears as if she was ashamed of them. "I know how hard it is to lose a person you love. Six months aren't long enough to let this wound heal. I know even a couple of years aren't long enough." Michiru heard another desperate sob and knew that Haruka still fought hard against her tears. A fight she wouldn't win.

It's better to cry and to find comfort than to live with all this pain in silence.

"You loved her, didn't you, Ruka?"

Ruka...

Haruka swallowed hard but the pain increased inside her chest. After Rumiko's death no one called her different than Haruka or prince.

It's a nice nickname. From someone who obviously likes me. Me, the freak...

"Rumiko loved her Jimmy." Answered the taller woman and pressed her icy hands again over her eyes until it hurt. But she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

"She wasn't like you." Whispered Michiru and sighed deeply as Haruka's body trembled even more.

No...

Haruka remembered the day too well. It was spring on Saturn, a cold day with a heavy snowstorm, when she declared Rumiko her love. The small princess had been silent for a long time and finally said that she like her - like a sister. But that she wasn't the one Haruka was looking for. That she couldn't give her love in return. First Haruka had been very hurt until she realized that having Rumiko as smaller sister was very valuable. To have a real friend was sometimes more worth than to have an unhappy love.

One year later she fell in love with Jimmy.

"No, she wasn't... wasn't..."

"She wasn't a lesbian." Whispered Michiru silently behind her and Haruka felt suddenly those tender arms being wrapped around her waist. She raised her head and looked over her shoulder into sparkling blue eyes.

"Come here, Ruka. Let me comfort you. I know how hard it is when you're sad and alone." Michiru smiled tenderly and waited until Haruka turned slowly on the pillow to face her. Tears ran down pale cheeks and they shimmered like silver in the small moon's light.

"Don't feel ashamed, Ruka. I am your friend now."

Haruka nodded. She knew that she could trust those words. Michiru was her friend. The only one who knew about the truth - but didn't push her away.

The taller woman pulled the sea princess on her lap and embraced her as if she was her only life line. She buried her face on a warm shoulder and started desperately to cry. Over a love she lost a long time ago. Over a family she'd never have again. Over a life she wasn't allowed to live.

Michiru only hold her tight and rocked her gently.

dbdbdb


	5. Chapter 4: Birds of freedom

**Chapter four: Birds of freedom**

It was cold in the church underground. Although it was noon she froze. Here no moonlight warmed her skin, no familiar desert was seen. The church had no windows and the only light were four candles burning on the cold stone. North, south, west and east. Every direction. It had to do something with tradition. Or were they symbols of an old religion? Haruka told her but Michiru didn't remember.

She clenched her fists in her lap and shivered slightly. She only wear her wedding dress. It was almost transparent and consisted of white silk. It was covered over and over with diamonds who sparkled in all colours of the rainbow. Silver laces laid around her neck and her ankles and jingled each time she moved a little bit. She wore a veil. A white veil that covered her face. She could see through, but now her look was blurred. The veil wasn't connected to her hairs and she didn't dare to breath because she feared to lose it. It was important to. Some more symbols.

This whole wedding is nothing more than a religious symbol for those people here.

But still she was very nervous.

Haruka is a girl, this wedding isn't real.

But still her heart beat against her chest and her hands got even colder. The pillows she was sitting on were soft, but her back started to hurt. She didn't know how long she already sat there but it seemed to be eternity.

Michiru lowered her head and stared at her arms under the white silk.

It's now over two months that he beat me for the last time.

She was grateful that the bruises and scars disappeared. Some scars remained but you could only see them if you looked closer. Who knew what happened.

Haruka never said that I am ugly.

She smiled a nervous smile and her jewellery jingled as she raised her right hand to correct the veil. It slipped over her face and she felt uncomfortable.

How long will it take until someone, anyone comes down to say that it's over?

Suddenly she wondered if she would see Haruka at all during the whole wedding ceremony.

What did she tell me the last evenings about this whole thing?

Michiru frowned but suddenly her head was empty. Some friendly maids helped her into the dress, although she thought that it was a joke. You could see her underwear right through, although it was a nice underwear she had to admit. It consisted of white velvet and was covered with diamonds, too. It looked extremely expensive and she asked herself for more than one time if it hadn't been more valuable than the sum Haruka paid her father to go away.

My father...

Somewhere over the surface were the guests waiting. Somewhere in the palace.

The maids helped her with her hairs and guided her into the church to let her sit down on the soft pillows. They lightened the candles and went away.

How long is it now that they left me here?

Michiru raised her head as she heard how the door was opened. Somewhere in the dark. She saw four shadows walking through the darkness. Walking? They seemed to float. The sea princess could see how four priests with long black robes walked over to her and froze in motion behind each candle. They stared down at her without seeing her at all.

And now? Will they observe me for another hour? Is that a hobby for them? Maybe they're so bored with their job that they think it's funny to watch a bride on her wedding day.

Michiru clenched her fists until it hurt and swallowed hard. Her back hurt even more and she lowered her head to stare into one candle's flame.

The door was opened again and she expected another priest. Or a maiden. Maybe the doctor to see if she was already frozen in this bloody, cold and dark church. Michiru frowned as she heard familiar steps coming towards the pillows. She raised her head and looked into dark green eyes. Nervous looking eyes. Haruka smiled encouraged as she noticed that Michiru saw her. But her face became very serious again as she walked over to the priests who bowed before her and let her into the cross formed between the burning candles. Michiru sat on her pillows in its middle.

Her blue eyes were hidden behind a white veil but Haruka knew that she was as nervous as she. The whole morning she worked hard on her bandage and it simply didn't fit. It took her eternity to get into her white tuxedo and the turban didn't look right. The whole morning she wandered through her rooms and feared for more than once that she would have to throw up her breakfast.

Now this is our wedding day.

Haruka kneeled down before her bride and automatically took Michiru's icy fists in her hands and opened them. Calming she caressed over the soft skin and looked up into a veiled face.

Everything's alright.

She wanted to say it aloud, but she knew she wasn't allowed to. The priests stepped again behind their candles and started to sing in a low, monotone choir. Every priest had his own melody and it sounded sad. It was sung in Uranus's language but Haruka was too exited to listen to them or even to understand them. She talked to the priests some days before and they decided that the personal oath should be sworn in the moon language. Michiru was a foreigner, she didn't speak Uranus' native language. Not now. Haruka learned her some words but they weren't important for the oath. She learned her some words like baby, dragon or breakfast.

Or coconut.

Haruka smiled tenderly as she remembered how she hold Michiru tight at that afternoon. How she started to tickle her and how the sea princes burst out into a happy laughter.

I like to hear her laugh.

The choir died slowly away and Haruka took the deep breath. She knew the tradition. Suddenly her hands trembled as she raised them. Michiru tried to hold those warm hands back for some seconds. Shortly Haruka squeezed them gently. She knew that this marriage would never been legal by law if anyone would find out about her real gender. But by the gods it would be legal. Just by saying this small oath.

Guess we both know.

Haruka swallowed and took the veil away. Michiru's face was very pale and her eyes grew wide in fear.

Surely she can't remember what happens next.

Haruka smiled encouraged while a priest stepped forward, bowed and gave her a small cloth. It was also white and damp.

Michiru closed her eyes as Haruka raised her hands again and started gently to wash away the Neptune signs drawn on her cheeks and her forehead. Under them the symbol of Uranus appeared. It was a simple gesture that symbolised that the smaller princess would now stop being Neptune's daughter and start being Uranus' wife. That her father wasn't responsible for her anymore. Now her husband was.

"For peace and friendship..." whispered Haruka and her voice sounded strange in her ears. It was extremely quiet but at the same time as loud as a bomb exploding in the dark church. Carefully she washed the symbols away from Michiru's cheeks. She swallowed hard and washed it away from a slightly frowned forehead. Michiru simply sat there and let it all happen.

"... and love." Haruka's voice was shaky with a sudden. Michiru opened her eyes again and watched her with a undefinable look the taller woman had never seen on her face before.

You have to repeat it!

Michiru remembered a bit of all what was going on. She didn't know what the priest did with the candles nor did she understand the prayers they whispered. But she knew that Haruka told her some evenings ago that she simply had to repeat all she said during the ceremony and nothing could go wrong.

Haruka frowned as she gave the damp cloth in Michiru's shaking hands.

Repeat it, you baka. Only three simple words. In the international language. It's not that hard.

But she knew that it was.

"For peace and friendship..." Michiru hesitated for a second, then she repeated the gestures. There was nothing drawn on the taller woman's cheeks or forehead. It was simple another symbol the smaller princess didn't understand.

And love. Just say it! It's not that hard! You know that she only loved her Rumiko and Rumiko is dead now!

Michiru swallowed hard and suddenly tears burned in her blue eyes.

It's not that hard! She's a girl after all, don't you know? You're going to marry a girl! So say this simple word and it's hopefully over. Then you can go back into the nice warm palace and ask for a blanket and a fire in the chimney!

And love. That isn't so hard!

But Michiru knew that it was. Two single words. It were the hardest in her whole life because she knew they would never come true. Surely they would lead a good marriage. For peace and friendship. But never for love.

I can't compare with a ghost.

"... and love..." whispered Michiru and two tears ran over her pale cheeks.

Why is she crying? Does she already regret it? This whole wedding? Being bound to a freak like me?

Haruka frowned and remembered how the smaller princess hold her tight the whole night while she cried and even later when she was exhausted from her sadness and fell into sleep. Michiru was there, covered her freezing body with a soft blanket and simply hold her tight until dawn. When she had to go with the maids to change into her wedding dress.

She's so beautiful.

Some strands of sea green hairs fell over her shoulders. The other hairs were hold back in her neck by a net of white roses. They were imported from the Moon, because it was very hard to let anything grow in the desert.

Haruka raised her hands and wiped those tears away.

Don't cry.

She wanted to say it aloud. To take this freezing body in front of her into her warm arms and take her away from this silly place. From a silly ceremony they only did for a tradition that was very old. Too old.

One of the priests interrupted his silent prayer and cleared his throat. Haruka blinked and knew that she forgot something. Something really important she didn't think about at all.

I have to kiss her.

Tenderly she stroke over wet cheeks, the symbols of Uranus blurred slightly under her soft fingertips.

Now.

She leaned forward and looked into still watery blue eyes which grew wide as Michiru suddenly knew what was going on. But she didn't wince away. She sat there and watched her in silence.

They both closed their eyes as their lips finally met.

... and love...

Michiru didn't care about the ceremony any longer. About traditions or the oath. She wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist and pulled her closer. Then she kissed her wife with all her feelings. Haruka frowned for some seconds before she repeated the kiss.

It lasted for a long time and none of them felt how another white veil was laid over them. To symbolise that they belonged to each other now. Until the end of all times. Until the end of eternity.

The priests spoke their prayers and their voices increased. Again they started to sing but neither Haruka nor Michiru cared about it.

Slowly the kiss ended and they both opened their eyes under the veil again. There was enough light to look right into the other one's sparkling eyes, see the slightly blushed face.

... and love...

Haruka blinked as they both heard the high scream. Of an angry voice they both knew too well. Michiru winced wildly as the veil was put away. She raised her head and saw another priest who carried Hotaru in his bony arms. The little girl only wear a thin dress, just like her wedding dress. And she froze like hell.

The adoption...

Michiru took a deep breathe as she saw into terrified dark eyes. Hotaru's face was redden and she cried even louder. Her small fists were clenched.

"Enough is enough!" whispered Michiru and ignored the traditions, the oath and the silly ceremony. She rose from her sitting position and went over to the surprised priest.

"How can you dare!" she said with an angry voice and put her daughter carefully into her arms. The baby was cold and trembled. "Don't you see that she freezes like hell?" she snapped at the priest and cradled the small girl in her arms tenderly. Little Hotaru recognized the familiar face and stopped to cry. But still she was cold and unsure if she should start to scream again. To get more attention. And maybe a nice warm blanket.

"But the ceremony..." stammered the priest and the prayers died away around her.

"You and your bloody traditions! They aren't worth letting a child freeze. She's just six months old, you baka! Six months! Do you know how dangerous it's for such a small child to get a cold or even a flu?"

"But..."

"No buts. You'll go and get some nice warm clothes for her or otherwise we'll have your nice ceremony upstairs in the nice moons' light!" Michiru's blue eyes shimmered as he tried to take the baby from her. "And don't you dare to touch her again, you so called holy man! Or you'll regret it!"

The priest stepped back by the dangerous quiet voice and looked shortly over to his prince. Unsure what he should do.

"Go and get some warm clothes for the princess. My wife is responsible for princess Hotaru and I have faith in her." Haruka rose and went over to Michiru who tried to warm Hotaru with her naked arms. At that moment Haruka noticed how much the sea princess froze herself.

"You're also cold?" she asked while she led her wife back to the pillows.

"Don't worry, I am old enough to survive it. But Himme-chan's too small. I don't know how to handle an ill child." Michiru took a deep breath. "And I am not so keen to experience it."

The priest returned with a nice warm pyjama and Michiru laid Hotaru carefully down on the soft pillow to change the dress into the warm clothes. She didn't care that it was red and didn't fit at all to her parents' outfits.

Then the priest returned and bound Michiru's right and Hotaru's left hand together by a white ribbon and held his arms over the both of them. Then he said a prayer in the old Uranus language. Michiru recognized which parts she had to repeat and she did it with a loud and determined voice.

Surely she only wants to get upstairs to get Himme-chan back into the warm moons' light.

The small princess was happy now. She ignored the priest and grabbed for sea green strands and the white veil. Michiru smiled loving at her while she declared in a foreign language that she loved this little girl. That she would be her mother – whatever happened. That she would take care for her as long as she was alive.

Haruka watched her the whole time in silence.

She understood those soft words and knew that Michiru meant them. Every single word was spoken from her heart. It was true.

Haruka leaned forward to free Michiru's strand from Hotaru's greedy hands. Shortly Michiru turned her head and looked directly into green eyes which were a shade darker than normal.

Both women smiled tenderly at each other.

dbdbdb

Some people bowed deeply, some slightly as they finally entered the huge, light hall. All windows were opened and the bright sunlight flood the white carpet. Michiru hold Hotaru tight in her arms and smiled happily down at her daughter. The baby smiled back and babbled something her new mother couldn't understand.

Haruka frowned as she saw how her bride shivered although the room was warm. Very warm.

Or am I simply so nervous?

The tall woman took her white cape and hang it carefully around Michiru's shoulders. The smaller princess looked up and smiled thankfully. Thankful that no one could see her underwear anymore – especially not the guests she didn't want to see at all, she only had to invite because of the silly tradition. Thankful that she didn't have to freeze any longer. Thankful that Haruka cared for her.

What happens next?

Curious Michiru looked in the mass. There were a lot of people in the hall and she knew that there were many other people on the big yard of the palace and in the capital of Uranus as well. Almost all people were there to celebrate their prince's wedding.

Michiru saw some persons between all those people and didn't know if she should be happy that they were there. Or if she should be angry and sad. And afraid. They bowed, but only slightly. They had lowered their eyes but Michiru knew that they would never really bow before her: A witch. A robber. A disgrace...

Only two girls didn't bow in the mass. The sea princess grinned as she recognised Minako who waved her hands wildly to get any attention. There stood another girl right beside her. Her blonde hairs almost touched the ground and she wore a long white dress that resembled the moon's fashion. Her blue eyes stared at the bride and suddenly tears shimmered in them.

Who's that?

Michiru frowned. Then she turned again to Haruka who cleared her throat and stepped a little bit forward. The table was already set and it was late in the afternoon. All were hungry and the musicians waited to begin with their music.

Maybe she has to tell them something. About our wedding. Guess she has to thank all them to come. Although it isn't the truth...

Michiru's grin grew wider as she saw how Minako escaped her sister's arms. A thick book fell on the ground as Minako took the skirt of her golden dress and run towards them. Before Haruka could say anything she interrupted the big speech and embraced Michiru and Hotaru tenderly.

"My congratulations, Michiru! You look so wonderful! The perfect bride! And you did your hair just like I told you! I told you that you look perfectly this way. And this nice dress... real silk, isn't it? Must have been expensive! And that nice jewellery! But you should do something with your makeup! The signs don't look that great. Maybe..."

Michiru giggled as Haruka took a deep breath.

"Minako?" she asked politely while the first guests couldn't hold back their laughter. Ami blushed deeply but had to giggle as well while another girl at her side with long brown hairs laughed loudly. Even the blonde with the white dress had to smile under her tears.

"And Hotaru looks soooo cute! She's..." Minako didn't notice what was going on around her. She finally saw the bride – after three hours of sitting or standing around in a hot hall. Okay, it was nice to talk to her parents after several weeks, but she had been so curious about an Uranus' bride and the ceremonies. About the traditions and the rules.

"And your necklace, must've been..."

"Minako?" Haruka stepped between Michiru and the excited senshi of love. "Aren't you hungry?"

The youngest princess of Mercury blinked, then she turned around and looked at the giggling or angry looking guests.

"Oh..." she whispered, then she smiled again. "Don't worry, the servants gave us enough to survive the last hours. So, now tell me, what was all this stuff underground about? Are you really married now? Did we miss the whole show? And..."

Again she was talking and talking. Haruka knew that she had the right to interrupt and even to kick her out, but she would have never used it. Minako was a good friend and she was funny. Michiru smiled while the blonde girl talked and Hotaru grabbed some long strands. Minako only made a face but kept talking.

Like a waterfall...

Haruka shook her head while she turned around and said clearly to the people that she and the princess of Neptune were married now and that the festival could begin. The music started to play and some people took their seat on the huge table while others simply talked to each other. First servants entered the hall carrying plates and delicious smelling food. The first wine was given to the guests and some drunk more than they could bare.

"Michiru, these are my parents." Minako left her place for only a short time and returned with a beautiful woman with long blue hairs and a man with almost white temples. But his hair was still blue, too. They both smiled loving at the excited girl and congratulated Haruka and Michiru to their wedding.

"I wish you a long and lovely marriage, just like my darling and me." Said Minako's father and embraced his wife tenderly. "Hope your child won't be as wild as our Mina-chan."

"Papa!" Minako looked angry but her big grin betrayed her. Her father raised on hand and messed her blonde strands.

"So, this is our little Hotaru?" The queen of Mercury leaned forward and Hotaru let go of blonde strands and grabbed now for blue ones. The woman only laughed happily. "I can remember when you've been so small, Ami-chan." She whispered and stroke carefully over tiny hands.

"When I still used nappies?" Ami didn't look that happy but she smiled as her mother started to tickle her.

"You was a cute child." She said and embraced her. "And you was a cute child, too." She added and took her second daughter and that embrace, too.

"Hey, don't press us to death." Gasped Ami and Minako with one voice and the three laughed happily.

Haruka smiled at them.

Hai, they have a really good family.

Her smile froze.

My family was like this one. We all had been happy. We all loved each other.

Her smile broke as she saw the pale person coming slowly over to them.

Some other never had such a nice family at all...

"Princess Serenity." The tall woman took her turban from her head and bowed before the girl. She was maybe fifteen years old and still tears burned in her eyes.

"You know you shouldn't do that, Haruka. I am simply a girl not an empress." She smiled a loving smile and embraced Haruka for some seconds. "I wish you all the best with your wife." Serenity whispered finally and hold Haruka's hands for some moments in her icy ones. Then she turned towards the bride. "And I wish you all strength in this universe, princess Michiru. Because sometimes you have to be strong to reach your goals. To fulfil your dreams. Or to lead a happy life."

"Arigato, princess Serenity."

Michiru frowned as she saw how the princess trembled.

Is she cold?

Then she saw again tears shimmering in light blue eyes and remembered all those stories Haruka and the Mercury sisters told her the past few weeks. That the queen didn't love her daughter. That she was trapped in a huge, bright, but very lonely palace. That she led a life in loneliness. That she had less friends – except the inner senshi she only saw when her mother allowed it.

"I wish you a lot of love and happiness." Serenity swallowed hard, then she looked in dark eyes. Eyes she got to know during the past years – especially when prince Haruka declared that he wanted to marry. That was now over eight months ago.

She looks like Rumiko.

But Serenity knew that it wasn't the right time nor the right place to say sorry to the prince about the death of his late fiancé.

Now he has a wonderful wife and a careful mother.

Serenity watched how Michiru hold the small baby tighter and knew that the bride loved her new daughter with all her heart.

It's good this way. Rumiko would be happy and it's alike what my mother says, they both need each other. Just one look is enough to know that they belong to each other.

"I am sorry that my mother couldn't come, but she's..."

"It's okay, Serenity. It means a lot for me that you could come." Answered Haruka and pointed over to the table. "Hope you have a lot of hunger, because my cooks worked for over a week just to produce this delicious meal."

"Yeah! Lots of food!" screamed Minako and pulled her mother and her older sister towards the table. Her father followed them laughing.

"A meal? With pizza? Great!" Serenity smiled, then she blushed and looked suddenly like a small child. "Michiru?" she asked and the sea princess looked into curious blue eyes.

"Hai?"

"May I hold her? I am carefully and strong enough. I simply... she's so cute and it's the first time I see her. I heard so much about her in Mina-chan's and Ami-chan's letters and..." she blushed even more.

"Of course." Michiru stepped nearer and Hotaru babbled happily as she saw those blonde strands. A real challenge for her tiny hands. Those strands were even longer than her mommy's ones. "Hold her this way. And mind her head. She doesn't weigh too much, but she's lively. She's now over six months old and she desperately wants to crawl. Guess there'll be a lot of hectic in this palace when she's able to walk."

Serenity giggled and cradled Hotaru carefully in her arms.

"But she'll be worth it."

"Hai, she'll be."

Haruka watched them in silence. The reflected sunlight was shinning through the open windows and covered Michiru in a bright sunlight. Her white clothes shimmered and the jewellery sparkled in all colours of the rainbow. Some strands fell over her shoulders while she leaned closer to Serenity to show her how to hold Hotaru properly.

She loves her. She'll be a good mother.

Haruka swallowed hard.

Will she be a good wife? Will I be a good wife?

"She's so cute..."

"So you finally married him!"

Two men appeared behind the young princess and Serenity hold the baby automatically tighter.

"The earl wasn't fine enough for you, was he?"

Michiru took a deep breath as she looked into her father's angry eyes.

"Hello, Kei."

"Hello, Michiru."

Shortly the two greeted each other. Kaioh Kei was the crown prince of Neptune. After her father's death he would be king one day. Certainly he was the only one who was allowed to come to the wedding. The other brothers surely sit at home in the huge palace and wondered what happened to their sister.

Or they don't wonder...

"And, are you satisfied with her?" The king stepped closer and at the next moment Haruka was by Michiru's side. "Well, don't think that she'll be such a good mother, she never was a good child either. Hope she's at least worth all the money for the bed. But this night you'll know, won't you?"

"Don't you dare to offend my wife!" growled Haruka and clenched automatically her fists. "Better you sit down and be silent."

"Your wife! She's your whore. You bought her. With two thousand ginouses!"

"Shut up!" snapped the tall girl and the turban landed somewhere on the ground. "You don't know what you're talking about! Better you'll leave my palace immediately and go home to Neptune – and never return again!" Haruka shouted but didn't notice that the hall was filled with strange silence at the next moment. All the guests were quiet with a sudden and turned their heads towards the arguing persons.

"She didn't want to marry the earl, that silly brat. She said he killed his first wives, but as I am informed your first fiancée died to give birth to that child there. Strange that you kept her, she's only a girl. She won't take over Uranus' throne after your death. And I don't think that my daughter's strong enough of ever giving you any children. She's a witch and she's not worth..."

There was a sound and silence followed.

Haruka stood there and breathed hard while the king hold his aching chest in disbelieve. It burned and was red.

"Don't you ever dare again to talk about my wife in this way!" Haruka's face was very pale and she knew she would beat him down if he ever tried again to hurt Michiru. She remembered too well all the scars and the bruises she covered with healing cream during the last two months.

"Wife! Don't you say that you love her."

"Hai, I do."

Haruka's voice was very silent, but determined. Michiru raised her head and frowned. But she couldn't see any other feelings in her wife's face than hate and endless rage.

"Don't lie, prince. We all knew what letters you sent to all those girls."

"I didn't send them. That was my prime minister. I only saw your daughter for half an hour and decided to marry her."

"The same way you wanted to marry Rumiko of Saturn? Don't you think it's cheaper to get a woman in another way? I know there's a small moon behind..."

Shut up! Can't you see what for a wonderful person Michiru is? Can't you see how much she suffers for love and friendship? She only wants a little bit of peace and someone who cares a bit about her. She doesn't want money nor fame. All she ever wanted was a family – and you pushed her away! You hurt her more than she could bare! You'll never hurt her again!

Can't you see that she's one of the friendliest persons of this universe?

But Haruka suddenly knew that he couldn't when she saw into his angry eyes. The eyes of a father who denied, who –hated- his daughter all of his life. Who let her suffer for something that wasn't her fault. Instead of being thankful that at least his daughter survived he punished her for being too similar to his dead wife.

"That's enough know. Better you'll go now. I will never want to see you again on my planet, king of Neptune!" Haruka said with a dangerous quiet voice and clapped for three times in her hands. The guards reacted immediately and stood the next moment by the raging king's side.

"You may stay, prince Kei, if you want." With those words Haruka turned around and looked into watery blue eyes. Michiru swallowed hard but she didn't have the time to cry. She was too busy to comfort a silently crying Serenity who hold Hotaru tighter in her arms.

"She's a whore, nothing more, prince Haruka! All she will bring you is bad luck. To you and your bloody daughter. She'll take her away from you, as she took my wife away from me. She will ruin your planet and poison your soul. Your people. All you ever loved! She..."

The door were closed and the voice died away.

"Okay anyone else who wants to say anything nasty? I am right in the mood to kick some more assholes out of my palace if he or she wants!"

Haruka took a deep breath as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked into a pale but smiling face. Slightly Michiru shook her head.

It's nice how she defended me.

Michiru swallowed hard.

But she beat him when he talked nasty things about Rumiko. About her late fiancée. About Rumiko. Not about me...

"It's okay, Ruka. He's gone now." She smiled a brave smile. "But today is our wedding day. It's nothing worth to destroy the whole party – especially it would be very hard for Minako who already holds her knife in her hand and looks greedy at the plates."

The tall woman looked over to the table and smiled understanding. Then she nodded, still feeling the warm hand on her slightly trembling shoulder.

"Okay, this is a day of joy. Let's have a lot of fun and enjoy your meal." She said aloud and looked up. Immediately the music started again to play. The servants woke up from their trances and again food was pulled into the huge hall. The guests started to talk again but still there were some curious looks on the young married couple. Of course they all knew that most of the marriages weren't love marriages in the world of nobility. And they all knew about the letters. It was quite normal to get a wife in that way. Especially when the parents were dead and there was no one else left to arrange a marriage if it wasn't already arranged in the childhood of the prince or princess.

They all knew about it, but they had seen the happy glances of the beautiful bride and how she looked down at her daughter. With so much love in her eyes. Maybe there was really love between the prince and the princess? Of course all of the people wanted to know it.

"You're right. He IS an asshole." Whispered Haruka and watched how Michiru gave Serenity a handkerchief.

She's our future queen.

Haruka swallowed hard.

I wish she hadn't such a mother. Her future will be hard, it would have been better to have a nicer childhood. She has to be strong, because we all need her.

"Everything's alright, Serenity. He's gone."

Especially when they will find out one day that I am a girl. Then I'll need Serenity the much I needed the queen ten years ago. Hopefully she won't leave me alone with my problems.

Haruka couldn't resist and embraced her wife from behind while Serenity walked over to the table with a still babbling Hotaru in her arms. The other girl with long brown hairs, Haruka told Michiru that she was Makoto, the oldest princess of Jupiter, followed her in loyalty. All the inner senshi would have given their life for the fifteen year old girl – and the outer senshi as well, if they would ever had the change to got to know her properly. Setsuna had to guide her portal of time and when Rumiko asked for help, when Michiru asked for help and when Haruka asked for help, the queen didn't react and the princess was still to weak to help.

"Don't worry, Michiru. He will never do you any harm again." Whispered Haruka and squeezed her for some seconds.

"I know." Whispered Michiru and took a deep breath. The warm body next to her felt so good. So damn good. "But I wish there had been another way."

"I know." Haruka let go but took gently her hand. "But this is your wedding day, Michiru. This is supposed to be the most wonderful day in your life. Enjoy it and have fun with the girls. And don't worry, Hotaru's grandparents didn't have the time to come and the queen, she hates me and I hate her. So she's far away on the moon."

"Guess, you're right."

Michiru knew that this would surely be a nice wedding day, but it wouldn't be the perfect she dreamed of when she was a small child.

I should be thankful that I didn't have to marry the rude earl.

But she knew she wasn't. It hurt too much to be a substitute for another girl. A dead girl. A girl she would never be able to compare with.

dbdbdb

"Something to eat! At last!" said Minako as the servant gave her finally her plate. Michiru who's stomach already hurt, too, leaned curiously forward and chewed on her lower lip. She saw the fish laying on Minako's plate and didn't know how to eat it. Sure she knew that it was very seldom on Uranus to eat fish. Only on festivals or national holidays.

And today is such a festival for the desert planet.

But still she was a little bit disappointed to eat the meal she liked less on her wedding day.

"Anything wrong?" asked Haruka and took Hotaru on her lap to fed her. She herself wasn't so hungry.

Strange, the ceremony is over now and I am still so damn nervous!

"No, nothing." Answered Michiru and thanked the servant who bought her her plate. But there was no fish on it. Instead she looked at hot steaming noodles.

"Nani?"

"Real moon noodles. I asked Serenity to bring them with her." Smiled Haruka while she hold the bottle higher so that her greedy daughter could drink better.

So she could remember what I like and what I hate for dinner...

Michiru shook her head while she took her fork in her suddenly trembling hand.

No one ever cared what I wanted to eat and...

The fact that someone listened and actually remembered her words was the greatest gift for her this day – although she had already seen all the wrapped boxes the guests laid silently in one corner of the hall. It was another tradition to unwrap them after the dinner.

"Arigato, Ruka..." whispered Michiru and her voice was shaky.

The taller princess only watched her in silence.

dbdbdb

"Another gift?" Michiru unwrapped the package and took out a small baby pyjama for Hotaru. Makoto's brown shinning eyes looked at her attentionally.

"Arigato, Makoto. It's cute. I believe that Himme-chan will like it."

"Hai, it's very soft and warm told me my mother. She sits over there and I am sure she'll congratulate you later." The princess of Jupiter laughed happily while she watched how Minako blushed deeply as she handled her gift. "That's from Ami and me." She mumbled.

"You mean more from you." Said Ami and blushed even deeper than her younger sister.

"But the books is from you." Teased Minako and giggled while Michiru unwrapped the gift. It was a night shirt that was almost transparent. And there was a book wrapped in that silky shirt. It contained pictures that showed certain doings of people in love... or at least married people.

"Oh..." Michiru's face went pale, then she blushed. Then it brightened up. "So I know what I'll give you for your next birthday."

Haruka who hold a now sleeping Hotaru in her arms only laughed as Ami blushed even more and chased her younger sister around.

"Where's Rei?" she asked after a while and walked over to the soft cradle standing next to the table. Hotaru was used to dragon screams so a little bit of music and talking noise didn't disturb her.

"She's ill." Answered Makoto and sighed deeply.

Rei, the only princess of Mars. She used to be a loud, but lovely person with a temper almost as hot as Haruka's. And she adored Serenity. She was kind of a best friend for the princess. Until last year. When her dead ill mother died. They all knew about the illness and they all expected their death. But shortly after they buried the queen Rei became stranger and stranger. She stopped talking to people and hide herself into her temple. Into her own world where she tried desperately to fight against reality. Her father tried hard to get her out of her dreamworld but he had no success. So she declared that she was ill whenever there was a reason for her to leave the temple.

Rumiko had been right. We're all abandoned children.

Carefully Haruka put Hotaru in her cradle and went again over to Michiru who still sat on the steps next to the throne and looked with disbelieve at all the presents. From friends, but also from total strangers. Things for Hotaru, things for a wife and maybe one day for a becoming mother as a lot of people of Uranus hoped. Things for a prince and a ruler. And so many more things...

It's like birthday and national holiday in once.

Although Michiru knew that she never got as many presents as she got today her whole life.

Haruka was sure that Hotaru was in good hands. Makoto and Serenity already kneeled down next to the cradle while Ami still chased after a giggling Minako.

"Michiru?" The tall woman sat down next to her bride and watched the book with big eyes. "What is that?" she asked as Michiru turned some pages.

"Well... I am not your teacher, but..."

"I mean, it looks as if you can't hold any balance and..."

Michiru shook her head and giggled.

"Guess it's not invented to do it for a long time." Michiru turned the book and frowned. "Or am I holding it the wrong way?"

"Maybe." Haruka laughed. Then she shrugged her shoulders and put the book away. Then she took Michiru's hand and looked deep into shinning blue eyes.

She's such a beautiful bride and she looks so happy.

"Come, I want to show you something." She whispered and helped her up.

"But Himme-chan! The party and the girls. And our guests. I mean..." Michiru was suddenly very unsure. "We can't simply go to..."

"Don't worry. There're enough voluntary aunts to watch over Himme-chan and no one will miss us as long as we're back right in time for the karaoke singing."

"Karaoke?" Michiru frowned. "You have strange traditions, don't you know?"

At that moment Haruka burst out into laughter.

I love it to hear her laugh. It sounds so energetically. So full of life. So happy...

"No, that's no tradition. But it may become one. Minako had that idea and no one can stop her if she has an idea. She took some songs from the moon and the other planets and I guess we're the first ones who have to sing tonight."

Michiru smiled.

"As long as I don't have to dance."

Haruka smiled back while they left the huge hall. The first couples were already dancing and so no one saw them go.

"You didn't hear me sing before. Otherwise you'd beg for a dance."

dbdbdb

Haruka opened the door and entered the huge box. Only two steps later her white tuxedo was dirtied and a small creature put its paws against her waist. A tongue danced over her hands while she laughed and tried to caress behind white ears. Red eyes looked loving up while the exited whimpering increased. Haruka's turban landed in the strew and she laughed even louder.

"You little devil! What did I learn you? Not to jump at your master. And what do you do...? Hai... I love you, too... and now... please... let me live!"

Michiru stared at the white dragon. It was still a baby, but it was taller now. And stronger. And healthier. It looked as if it would become a hundreds of years old.

"He's still alive?" whispered Michiru and a bright smile appeared on her now redden face. She knew that Haruka didn't kill it that night she begged for its life. But Haruka never talked again about it and so Michiru thought that the small dragon didn't survive the following weeks. She thought that Haruka didn't tell her about its death to keep away the sorrow from her soul. A soul that had seen to many deaths in her young life.

"He's a she." Laughed Haruka and showed the dragon baby that there was someone else in the stable. The dragon turned around and two red eyes looked critically at her. But the brown tail begun to shake wildly as it smelt at her hands and recognized the one who was there at its worst hour. Who stroke it and took care for it. The next moment Michiru was laying in the straw with a whimpering, excited dragon on her lap.

"Goddess, she's strong."

"Hai, she is." Haruka freed Michiru from the dragon and helped her up. Shortly she looked directly into deep blue eyes. "She's my wedding present for you. I..." Haruka took a deep breath and lowered her head. "I know that I can't give you so much and I know that it's not the wedding you may dreamed of when you've been younger. But... well... I mean..."

Michiru smiled a sad smile and took Haruka's face in her hands and forced her to look up again.

"It's okay, Ruka. You cared for her and let her live. Just like me. That's more than I ever dreamed of. I was supposed to marry an old, arrogant, rude earl and now I have a family and a best friend. I never had a best friend before in my whole life." The smaller princess raised her hand and automatically stroke through short blonde strands. "Arigato, Ruka. For all what you've done for me. For this nice wedding. For being part of your family."

Haruka only nodded and swallowed hard.

"And for this moment. To see you like this." Added Michiru and took giggling some straw out of Haruka's messy hairs.

dbdbdb

"A present? Out here?" Haruka frowned but still she didn't open her eyes as a small hand leaded her over sandy underground that slowly changed into a stony one. "You know I don't need a present. We've got plenty of them from all those people. From the senshi and from Serenity. There're a lot in the palace still wrapped and I guess it'll take us another week just to open them and to thank the guests."

Michiru didn't respond anything. Her heart beat increased with every step and suddenly she wasn't sure anymore if it had been such a great idea. But she loved it the first time Haruka mentioned it. And after six weeks of hard work she knew it was worth it. At least for her.

To let the desert bloom...

"You may open them now."

It was dusk and slowly the sunlight died away and was replaced by some smaller moons that couldn't reflect enough. Nevertheless Haruka could see the plants around her. The red petals glowing like glow worms in the setting main moons. She heard some beans hum and as she walked through sand she knew that it was the most peaceful place she had ever seen. And at the same time the saddest...

"A rose garden?" she whispered and swallowed hard. That was what her mother always wanted to create, what Rumiko tried to save, what Haruka dreamed of since her childhood ended so suddenly: gardens in the desert sand...

"Ami was so friendly to give me the flowers. The desert is lovely and mystic, but it looks always the same: golden and monotone. Once you said that you liked roses and..." Michiru took a deep breath. "You did so much for me, I wanted to say arigato not only in simple words. I wanted to give you something special..."

You're with me. You accept me the way I am. And you love Himme-chan. Isn't that something special? More special than this wonder within an empty, dead desert?

But Haruka couldn't say it aloud. She simply stood there and stared blank at the red roses still blooming in the fading daylight. Her eyes were a shade darker than normal and automatically she clenched her fists. Wind played with her turban and her white tuxedo but she didn't notice it. Nor did she notice that her look got blurred when two tears ran over her cheeks.

"Ruka...?" Michiru shivered and walked slowly over to the tall woman. "I... I didn't mean to hurt you... I... simply thought that it would be a nice idea and..." as Haruka turned her face Michiru could see the fear in it. The fear of a small child loosing their parents. Again and again in her nightmares. Again and again in the persons she loved.

Dammed! This is your wedding day and you made her cry!

"Ruka?" Carefully she touched the shaking shoulder and looked directly into dark green eyes that grew wider until they focused again on the smaller woman.

"Desert rose..." she whispered and looked again at the red roses around her, smelt the sweet scent they sent into the hot evening air.

"Nani?" Michiru seized the shoulder harder and wiped tenderly away the taller princess' tears from pale cheeks with her other hand.

"That's how my mother used to call me. Her... desert rose..." Haruka took a deep breath, then she smiled a thin smile. "She would have loved you, Michiru. You're as stubborn as her and you've still so many dreams." Shortly Haruka embraced her and hold her desperately tight for a moment. Then she let go again. "Arigato, Michiru. The memories hurt sometimes, but... but it means a lot for me. Just... don't let it die again."

And never leave me like all the other did.

Michiru only nodded.

dbdbdb

Minako whispered excited with Makoto and the musicians and nodded. Then she turned around, grabbed her skirt and ran over to Michiru and Haruka who sat beside Serenity on the steps and talked to her about Hotaru.

"Now it's your turn. You're the stars on this party and so it's your right to begin." She declared and tiny stars sparkled in her blue eyes.

"To begin with what?" asked Haruka and looked very sceptically up in a redden face.

"With the karaoke singing." Answered the senshi of love and giggled excited. "Don't worry, I've chosen a very good song I guess you all know."

"So it isn't our right but our duty." Michiru smiled and stroke loving over fluffy dark hairs. Hotaru only yawned and grabbed for her fingers to hold them tight.

"One day I wanna have such a daughter, too." Whispered Serenity and blushed.

"You will." Answered the sea princess.

"But my mother would never like my future husband." Sighed the girl and her hairs covered her whole back as she moved closer to Michiru. "He's wonderful but she's too stubborn to see it."

"Don't give up, Serenity. If you really love him there's a way."

There's always a way to escape hell.

Michiru only pointed over to Haruka who rose from the steps and looked from the musicians to a still giggling Minako and back. Her green eyes were filled with panic.

"What's up?" Michiru stepped beside her and touched gently her left arm.

"She says we have to sing now."

"Then let's sing!"

"But I... I can't sing."

Michiru giggled and watched how the guests sat down on their chairs to watch the next game the younger princess of Mercury would show them. The last games had been great and all liked it and laughed a lot. Her "Who eats a banana in the shortest time?" and her "Who's the best cook with only a bread and some cheese?" and other games. Especially for the last one Haruka was thankful that she had been in the stables and in the rose garden. It was clear that Makoto won it with applause. But it was clear that Haruka would have won the price of the most uneatable and most burned sandwich although the candidates weren't allowed to use a fire or an oven...

"You don't have to be a great talent in singing. This is karaoke, Ruka." Michiru simply grabbed her hand and pulled her closer towards the stage. The musicians watched them, then they heard again at Minako's exciting words.

"But... Michi-chan..." groaned Haruka and looked very tortured when a micro was pushed in her hands and the music started to play. The guy on the piano was really good and soon they recognized one of the most popular songs of the moon right now. The guests started to hum to the music while the servants walked around more silent to serve some more drinks and food.

Michi-chan...

Michiru swallowed hard and took the micro tighter in her hand. She couldn't remember that anyone called her different than Michiru or princess.

Or witch. Or whore...

It is a nickname only a person would use who really likes me.

Michiru turned shortly towards the taller woman and saw how her cheeks got redder and that her hands suddenly trembled.

"This is a game, Ruka. Enjoy it!" smiled the sea princess and raised the micro to her mouth. Then she started to sing with a clear, high voice.

"Some say love, it is a river

that drowns the tender weed.

Some say love, it is a razor

that leaves your soul to bleed.

Some say love it is a hunger

and endless sakeing need.

I say love, it is a flower

and you it's only seed."

Michiru lowered the micro and glanced over to Haruka who blushed even more. The guy at the piano did a good job and played some more notes until the prince was ready to sing.

Some say love, it is a river... 

Haruka looked directly into deep blue eyes that seemed to be a deep, an endless river that flew into a huge ocean. She knew that she could drown in them, but suddenly she wasn't afraid of it any longer. To get lost in that blue eyes, because she knew that there was someone out there to find and to rescue her again.

"Hey, now it's your turn." Whispered Michiru and Haruka swallowed hard. She knew the next words by heart. Everyone who liked music and especially the music from moon knew this song by heart.

She took a deep breath and raised her micro to sing the next lines.

So true lines.

"It's the heart, afraid of breaking,

but never learns to dance.

It's the dream, afraid of waking,

but never takes the chance.

It's the one who won't be taken

who cannot seem to give.

And the soul, afraid of dying,

but never learns to live."

Haruka's voice was very deep, but it fitted to the song. To a song normally sung by a woman. The guy at the piano played again a short melody while Haruka looked pleading at her wife. It was enough to sing this evening and she only wanted to leave this stage and maybe to listen to Minako. She had a perfect voice and everyone who knew her better could listen to it for hours.

It's the heart, afraid of breaking... 

Guess we're all afraid of being left alone. By our parents, by our brothers and sisters, by our friends. By our lovers...

Michiru smiled as she raised her micro again to finish the song and to help a deep blushed Haruka from the stage and to give a her a nice drink to calm down her excited nerves.

Maybe a coffee.

The piano guy reacted and again she sung with all her heart.

"When the night has been too lonely

and the road has been too long.

And you think that love is only

for the lucky and the strong.

Just remember in the winter

Far beneath the bitter snows

Lays the seed that with the sun's love in the spring

becomes the rose."

She finished and the guests started to applaud. Minako's eyes sparkled even more and her older sister feared that her face would break by her big grin.

"That was wonderful!" she whispered. Serenity only nodded with a lucky smile on her face.

Shortly Haruka and Michiru exchanged glances.

And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong... 

"Let's bring you out of all people's attention before you're turning into a tomato." Giggled Michiru, put the micros away and took Haruka's still trembling hand.

"I simply can't sing." She said and sighed slightly.

"Oh, it sounded very nice. Although I'd never thought that you'd sing bass."

Haruka made a tortured face and wanted to say something else when Minako embraced them both in a stormy hug.

"You're the perfect couple, don't you know? This song was so nice! Guess you'll win the competition." She said with sparkling eyes and looked around for a new victim.

"Oh no!" Ami shook her head. "Why don't YOU sing instead? I don't know any of this songs."

"But you know every book by heart. Maybe you should say a poem or so." Minako grinned diabolic at her older sister who ran over to her father to hide behind his tall back. The king only laughed.

"Hai, I've always wanted to hear your voice again." Admitted Makoto and showed Michiru the price she won with her sandwich with pride.

"Okay." Minako ran over to the musicians and told them what they should play next.

"And, what are we supposed to hear now?" asked Haruka as she handled her the micro.

"That don't impress me much!" answered Minako and jumped on the stage. There she looked with sparkling eyes at the guests who went silent with a sudden. They all had heard about the younger princess of Mercury and they all heard how great she could sing and that she always gave a perfect show."

"Wild as ever..." Haruka shook her head and sat down next to Michiru at the huge table. She thanked her for the drink and watched to Minako who danced on the stage while singing. Soon the whole hall laughed and yelled with her. Even Serenity who had been very serious the whole evening that simply didn't fit to the young princess, laughed a bit when Minako kicked the second guy in her song in the ass and simply went on.

"She's very talented." Michiru turned her head and looked for some seconds at a smiling Haruka who whispered the words of the well known song and giggled each time Minako did a jump before she sung the refrain.

"Hai..."

Michiru reached for Haruka's free hand and hold it tenderly tight.

... with the sun's love in the spring becomes the rose. 

dbdbdb

"On Neptune you have to throw your wedding bunch of flowers and the one who catches it is the next one who's going to marry." Said Michiru while she walked blind through the huge hall. She could hear silent giggles around her. Excited giggles.

"But this is Uranus. And here you have to embrace one of the girls around you." She heard from somewhere Haruka's voice and grinned. She didn't see a thing. The scarf around her head covered her eyes completely and now she turned around and around and tried to catch one of the giggling girls around her. But no one seemed to stay still so she had no chance to catch anyone.

"And how long do I have to do it?" she asked into the darkness that surrounded her and stepped a little bit forward. She giggled and wondered if she'd drunk too much wine and champagne. But she wasn't allowed her whole life and it tasted so good. So sweet.

"Well the record is about two hours." Said somewhere Ami and Minako groaned silently. "Hey, Mina-chan. It's true. I've read it in a book."

"That's what concerned me most, sis."

Two hours!

Michiru rolled her covered eyes and stretched her arms even wider. But she couldn't reach anyone of the girls.

Surely they're all laughing and having fun while I am feeling like blind, old woman!

She giggled again.

Hai, I may look like an old, blind woman but it's fun.

She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun in her whole life. There had been a lot more games and with every game she felt more and more free. And happy.

The sea princess took another step and stumbled over her wedding dress and fell hard on her knees.

"Ouch!" she cursed and tried to find out where she exactly was in the huge hall. "Guess it's not the perfect dress to chase after someone." Again she giggled and heard steps besides her.

"Everything okay?" asked a well known voice and Michiru rose quickly and embraced her wife. She could imagine to feel breasts under the narrow tuxedo and she smelt the men perfume Haruka always used after taking a shower.

I love that perfume. I love Ruka's scent.

"Gotcha." She said and smiled proudly up to where she suspected Haruka's face to be. The taller woman embraced her in return and giggled as the whole hall burst out into laughter.

"Nice that you've caught me, but I am already married and you should search for one of those girls. You should see their disappointed faces, Michiru." With those words she hold her a little bit tighter and gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks. Michiru blushed at the next moment but before she was able to reply anything Haruka was already gone. Disappeared into the darkness without giving her a chance to catch her again.

Wait! Please go away! Stay by my side!

Michiru swallowed hard. She knew that she would never be brave enough to talk to Haruka honestly.

And why did she kiss you, you baka?

The sea princess sighed slightly as she stepped again through he darkness.

For she I am just a good friend. Maybe kinda small sister just like Ami-chan and Mina-chan. Nothing more. Just a future queen and a wife. Only an illusion in a shimmering cage...

At that moment she felt someone next to her. Without thinking she grabbed that person who winced wildly and screamed surprised.

"There's no escape any longer. You'll be the next bride. Accept it. And we all hope to be invited to the great event." Teased Michiru and took the scarf away from her face to look directly into shinning blue eyes. There was a tender smile on a pale face as princess Serenity looked dreaming into nothing. Into a world only she could see. At someone only she knew.

"Now this scarf is yours. Hope you'll give a great party, because Mina-chan has a lot more ideas in her crazy mind and then I don't want to be the victim." Declared Michiru as the rest of the guests started to yell and to laugh. Just to be happy and to think about the next game the smaller princess of Mercury invented.

Serenity took the scarf and hold it tight. Not realising what really happened.

dbdbdb

Again she froze. She was cold and tired It was past midnight and all she wore was her white underwear. The diamonds sparkled in the dimmed candlelight. Only her open hairs laid on her naked back, but they couldn't warm her at all. The bed behind her was covered with white petals and the whole room smelled of a sweet scent she couldn't define.

Hotaru was already in her child's bed. They did some more singing but then the maids took her away, undressed her and left her alone in the bedroom she knew too well. Every morning a sleepy Haruka laid behind her on the mattress and didn't want to get up.

She's a real late riser.

Michiru swallowed hard. The show went on in the big hall, but this was their wedding night and the people expected them to do other things than just to sit there, watch their daughter and laugh over the next game Minako invented.

It's so cold!

The windows were wide open and she knew that the desert nights could be freezing. But she didn't dare to move to close it. To grab for the blanket. These all were traditions and she wasn't sure if Haruka would be angry if she broke them.

What shall we do now?

Michiru crossed her arms before her chest and could see the goose flesh. She shivered and looked again at her belly and her legs. But she couldn't see any bruises. Nor were the scars visible in the dimmed light.

At that moment the door was opened and Haruka entered the room. She still wore her white tuxedo, but was holding her turban in her hands. She looked tired, too.

We didn't sleep a lot the last night.

Haruka looked up and froze in motion as she saw her bride standing there next to the mattress. She didn't wear a lot.

A lot? She's almost naked!

And now?

Michiru swallowed hard. She never thought about their wedding night. Not after she got to know that Haruka was a girl and that she wouldn't rape like the earl would have done.

She's so beautiful...

Haruka frowned and returned back into reality as she saw how the smaller woman trembled. As she saw the fear and the panic in deep blue eyes.

Determined Haruka crossed the room, closed the windows, grabbed the blanket and covered with it Michiru's trembling body.

"Strange. Now I live on a desert planet and still I am freezing a lot. First at the ceremony and now here..."

"It's another ceremony." Answered Haruka and threw her turban on the ground.

"Nice ceremony. Hope there won't be any priests around and sing anything more. And it's nice that I only have to wear my underwear while you're allowed to keep your tuxedo."

"Don't worry, the priests won't sing this night, as long, as Mina-chan won't force them to do. At least they don't sing that wrong like I do. Still I can't see why they all didn't run away when I had to sing." Haruka giggled slightly. "And believe me, you don't want to see me in such underwear. You wouldn't survive your laughter." Haruka made a face and sat down on the rim of the mattress with a slight sigh.

"Tired?" asked Michiru but kept standing on her place.

"A bit." Haruka looked up and smiled happily. "But Mina-chan's really a show manager. Guess she'll party until the next dawn and maybe even longer if Ami-chan isn't able to stop her."

"They're good friends." Michiru stroke some strands of her blue hair behind her ears, Haruka watched her with fascination.

"Hai, but they couldn't help me ten years ago. They don't have the power to change the rules. Only the queen has it."

"And Serenity."

"Hai." Haruka's voice sounded very tired.

Michiru swallowed hard and hesitated. Then she stepped a little bit closer.

"And what's now supposed to happen? This is our wedding night." she asked with a very quiet voice and took a deep breath.

Haruka lowered her head and sighed again.

"Do you ask me or do you ask the tradition?"

"You."

Haruka nodded and opened the buttons to her narrow shirt. She stripped it and opened her bandage. Michiru stared at small but well formed breasts and stepped automatically back. But Haruka didn't try to attack her. She simply sat there and took a deep breath. Then she reached for her night shirt under one of the pillows and pulled it over her head.

"It's been a fantastic, but long day. The ceremony danced on my nerves and now this party... it was funny." Haruka smiled in memories. "It was the funniest wedding party I've ever seen. Tomorrow we have to thank Minako and the others for making it so wonderful. But first, let's get some sleep. I think we both didn't sleep enough the last night." She said and leaned back on the soft mattress. Again her dark green eyes watched Michiru in silence.

"Hai, the party was great. And Hotaru enjoyed it, too, to get so many attention. From all those nice people. And actually, she was the one who got the most presents." Michiru smiled for some seconds, then her face got serious again while she picked up the bandage and laid it on a pillow next to the mattress. "Is it very hard to live... I mean to bandage them every day?" Now the smaller princess came again nearer and Haruka closed her eyes.

"Sometimes it's annoying when it's extremely hot outside. Or when I do sport. Then I can hardly breath and more than once I almost fainted in the throne hall. But, it's okay. It's better than losing Hotaru – or you..." The last words were very silent, but Michiru hear them. And frowned. And sat down next to Haruka.

"Sleeping sounds fine." The smaller woman looked around but there was no one else in the room than the both of them. "May I sleep here?" she asked and frowned more as Haruka laughed a sad laughter.

"Of course. You're supposed to sleep here. Remember, this is your wedding night. But maybe after one or two months you're allowed to have an own room. A lot of couples have separated bedrooms."

But I don't want to have my own bedroom.

Too well Michiru remembered the few mornings she woke up with a warm body next to her. With a silently snoring Haruka who had wrapped her arms around her waist and held her tight. As if she wanted to protect her from all pains of this world. From all nightmares that could haunt her down. From all fears trapped deep inside her soul.

Michiru yawned and laid down next to the taller woman and opened her eyes again as Haruka cursed and sat up.

"What's wrong?" whispered the smaller princess although she wasn't that tired at all. She was still too excited, but Haruka looked really exhausted. And it was better to let her sleep than to...

To do what?

Michiru shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure if she knew the answer.

"Ruka?" gasped Michiru as she saw the sharp knife in her best friend's hand. How she took it shortly to her forearm and cut herself. The cut wasn't very deep, but it was deep enough to bleed a bit. "What are you doing?" she said alarmed and sat upright, too.

"Silly tradition." Murmured the tall princess and dirtied the white blanket with her blood. Shortly she looked at it and nodded. "That's enough. They don't have to think that I slaughtered you."

"They?" Michiru frowned, then she got pale. "You mean they'll look at the blankets tomorrow?"

"Of course they will! It's tradition that we're really married tomorrow." Haruka sighed again and it sounded sad and exhausted. Simply tired of all this stuff. Of all this lies. Of all this damn loneliness.

"A good princess is still a virgin when she's getting married."

Michiru watched how Haruka tried to bandage her cut arm but failed. So she took her handkerchief and helped her best friend.

"And what about a prince?" she asked and tried to be carefully. Haruka only made a face but didn't complain.

"They're allowed to do what they like – as long as they don't produce any sons. That would be different in the future with the thrown." Haruka nodded thankfully as Michiru finished and leaned back again on her now dirtied blanket.

"And you?"

Again that sad laughter.

"Call me a fool but I believed in true love. So I didn't care about this whole stuff."

"You've never been curious?" Michiru frowned. Still she remembered what her father and her oldest brothers talked about when they thought that she wasn't around. That it was good for a man to have more than just one woman and that they should have some experience before they're going to get married.

"Curious? Nah, I've been too busy to be curious. After all..." Haruka turned her head and Michiru looked again into green eyes that were a shade darker than normal. "Who wants someone like me? I mean as long as the girls think that I am a man they thing that I am cute. But they all would ran away when they'd find out about my real gender."

I wouldn't run away.

But at the same time Michiru was sure that she would never be able to love someone who didn't love her in return.

"You –believed- in true love?" The small princess crept under her blanket and started again to freeze.

Those blankets are simply too thin!

"After all you've went through: Do you believe in true love?"

"No..."

Not before I came to this place. To Uranus. To you and Himme-chan.

"Are you freezing?" The candle burned down and as the flame died away. It took the last light with it. Darkness surrounded them and Michiru could hear how Haruka moved under the blanket.

"Never! This is a desert planet. I always try to remember that important point." Teased Michiru and shivered slightly. The next moment she felt two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and a warm body carefully pressed against her freezing back.

"Silly traditions. It's time to change them that you'll get a real scarf and some gloves to go to bed with." Haruka giggled and leaned her head against the small shoulders. Soft shoulders. Here she felt save and secure. Here she could sleep without waking up in sweat and tears. Without screaming in silence.

"Arigato, Michiru. That you fought so hard with the priests for Himme-chan to get warm clothes. Arigato for the wonderful rose garden. And arigato for simply being there – as a good friend."

Arigato for being the most beautiful bride I could ever imagine.

"Arigato, Ruka. For being a friend, too. For the second chance you gave the dragon baby – and me. And arigato for caring so much for someone like me."

"Hey, you aren't just someone. You're my wife now, the future queen of Uranus and Himme-chan's mother for all times."

"Hai..." Michiru smiled and felt how Haruka slowly relaxed besides her body. How she slowly drifted into a dreamland only she knew.

"Ruka?"

"Hm?" It was nothing more than a sleepy mumble.

"Good night."

"Good night, Michi-chan."

The smaller princess could see Haruka's smile even through the night's darkness.

dbdbdb

"These are really one hundred white birds?" Michiru's eyes grew wide as she looked at all the birds flying excited around in the huge cage made of wood.

"Hai, they should watch over our marriage and our children. To free them is a symbol of letting our souls get free from our childhood and of going into our adult life." Haruka shrugged her shoulders. "On moon those birds are a symbol for peace. As long as we live there should never be a war. Uranus shall be rich, the people happy and we nice and fair ruler."

Michiru nodded and hold Hotaru in her arms tighter. They stood on a balcony. Alone. Only a photographer who took the last day at least one thousand pictures stood behind them. The rest of the guests and the people of Uranus stood in the yard and waited for the birds to fly.

"This is the first tradition I like. To free all those creatures." Smiled the smaller princess and blinked in the raising daylight. It was early in the morning but it was already getting hotter. Uranus was really a desert planet but suddenly she knew that she would be able to love it.

As long I have that lake underground to swim a bit day by day.

"We shall do it together." Haruka reached for the rope and brought it closer to them. Michiru smiled and raised her hand a bit. With the other arm she hold a babbling Hotaru tight who looked excited around with big dark eyes.

"At three." Haruka winced silently as she felt the soft hand on her own one. She couldn't remember the last night she slept so tight. When she had no nightmares. When she woke up and simply felt happy.

"One..."

Shortly they looked each other deep into the eyes.

"... two..."

Both smiled and Michiru's hand hold Haruka's tighter.

"... and three!"

Together they pulled at the rope. The wooden cage opened and one hundred white birds flew high into the cloudless sky that was still covered with a golden and purple shine.

Fly to heaven!

Michiru giggled as Hotaru stretched her arms towards the birds and laughed happily.

"Do you want to catch one, my sweet darling?" whispered Michiru and kissed gently the round cheeks. Hotaru laughed happily and grabbed now for sea green curls. If she wasn't able to catch a bird so she was able to catch her mother.

Again Michiru raised her head and looked after the birds. The people in the yard yelled happily.

"Please, watch over Himme-chan. For her whole life." Whispered Michiru and rocked the still laughing baby gently in her warm arms.

Haruka watched her for some seconds, then she smiled. The next moment she embraced her from behind and hold her tight.

"I am sure they will bring us luck." She said silently and pulled her a little bit closer.

I am happy to be with her. Whatever will happen, it had been the right decision to let her stay. To tell her the truth. To trust her.

Michiru only nodded and smiled.

dbdbdb


	6. Chapter 5: Just a small gift

Chapter five: Just a small gift 

"Doctor?" Michiru hesitated but finally entered the light room. It smelt strange. Of all kinds of herbs and medicine.

"Princess Michiru!" The old man turned from a table and bowed deeply before her. "How can I help you?"

The young woman blushed, then she took a deep breath.

"I wanted to ask you if you have anything against my period. I got it yesterday and it hurts a lot." She smiled an unsure smile towards an old face.

"The wedding had been too exciting, hadn't it?" The doctor nodded and turned again towards his table. "I know that. It's now almost forty years that I married my wife and she was so excited that she got her period in our wedding night. Isn't always that nice to be a woman, is it?"

"Oh... " laughed Michiru and shook her head. "It's better than to lose the hair when getting older. And it's better than having a beard."

"You might be right." The doctor turned against towards her and gave her some herbs. "Just make a tea and drink it, then you'll feel better." Shortly he observed her but she didn't notice it. "By the way, the whole wedding party had been great. Can't remember the last time I had so much fun. And you looked happy, too, when you freed all the birds yesterday."

Michiru nodded and hold the herbs tighter in her hands.

"That was a nice tradition even Himme-chan seemed to enjoy."

"Hai, it was." Answered the doctor and watched her going. With a knowing smile on his old face.

dbdbdb

"Michi-chan?" The voice was full of sleep. It was already dark outside and Haruka wondered if she had slept the whole afternoon. She wanted to get up but groaned oppressed as the pain increased again inside her body.

"Hope you had nice dreams." There was a shadow next to the bed and Haruka felt how someone helped her up and pulled a pillow in her back to let her sit upright.

"Very nice dreams." Whispered the tall princess and groaned again. "Why don't you simply let an old woman die?"

Michiru giggled and lightened a candle next to the mattress. Haruka's face was pale but she grinned again. Shortly after the ceremony with the birds she felt ill and only wanted to lay down. Michiru knew why and she let her silently in peace.

"Don't lament so much, Ruka. You aren't the only women in this universe who has to handle with that women stuff."

Is the doctor right? Has she been so excited about the wedding? Or is it simply her time of the month?

But Michiru never noticed any pain before in Haruka's face. Even after she got to know about her wife's real gender.

"But I am the only woman who didn't need it. Never."

Haruka raised her eyebrows as a cup with hot steaming fluid was carefully pulled in her hands. It smelt of herbs. Healing herbs.

"Do you want to poison me?" she asked and looked again to a still smiling Michiru.

"No, but it shall alleviate your pain."

"I don't have any pain." Protested Haruka but drank some gulps. It tasted very sweet.

Guess Michiru did something else in the tea. Normally it's more bitter.

"Of course not. You're simply tired from all the singing on our wedding."

"Don't remember me." Groaned Haruka and leaned back after she emptied her cup.

"Did you know that they took some photos while we sung?" Michiru grinned while Haruka closed her eyes and groaned even louder although the pain decreased inside her belly.

dbdbdb

The guards turned their head a little bit as two laughing persons ran through the whole palace. During the past week they got used to it and one or two of the younger guards had to grin. The older ones only hold their sabres tighter and were silently glad that the prince finally found a nice princess and was obviously happy with her.

"This is my turban!" shouted Haruka while she chased the young woman through the long, light corridors.

"But I am fed up with wearing veils. They're always in my way!" giggled Michiru and jumped over a pillow. Then she turned to the left and pushed to door to their living room open. Hotaru laid in her cradle and slept deep and tight. It was noon and she was full and clean. She hold her toy bunny tight in her tiny arms and a small smile laid on her face while she dreamed innocent child's dreams.

"But this is MY turban. Do you want my head to get burned?"

"Don't worry, there's not so much to get burned."

"You little...!"

Michiru screamed as Haruka jumped and grabbed her. They both landed on different soft pillows.

"Can't simply steal my things." Declared Haruka and gasped hard for breath. It was very hot and to do sport with her bandage could be very exhausting time by time. "And a veil simply fits better to the rest of your clothes." Haruka smiled and looked shortly at the silky skirts Michiru was wearing.

"But the priests told us that we should share everything in our marriage."

"Do you want to share your noodles with me?"

Again Michiru giggled and wanted to escape. But Haruka hold her tighter and they lost the balance. They rolled from the pillows and landed on the soft carpet. The taller woman landed on the smaller princess and Michiru made a little, tortured sound.

"Did I hurt you?" Dark green eyes looked concerned into dreamy blue ones.

"No." Michiru's cheeky smile turned into something more tender.

Better I'll stand up right now.

Haruka felt how soft arms wrapped around her waist and hold her tight. Again she looked into deep blue eyes she had the feeling to drown in. In an endless ocean where she could be free. Like a bird. Like the wind...

They were now married for over a week and it was the best week Haruka could remember. After Haruka's period was over they did a lot together. Almost every day they went with Fluffy's help to the oasis and Michiru showed her baby dragon how to hear of her words – more or less. Mostly the small creature only heard of the sweets she hold in her hands than of her determined voice. Hotaru was happy and started slowly to crawl. Haruka knew that she would be very busy when the small child was old enough to walk and to run. To laugh happily at her parents who would certainly chase her with despair.

Almost every evening they visited their lake and after Michiru begged for about an hour Haruka was convinced and swam with her in the warm water. Not longer caring that the smaller princess could see her female outlines behind her wet shirt.

Almost every night they sit next to Hotaru's cradle and talked about different things. Soon they got to know a lot about each other. About the childhood, about their feelings.

And almost every midnight Haruka woke up and left her bed. To sneak under Michiru's blanket. To feel a warm body next to her freezing one. To know that she wasn't all alone any longer. That she had a best friend now.

A best friend...

Haruka raised her hands without noticing it. Tenderly she stroke through sea green curls. Michiru watched her in silence.

A best friend... Is that enough for me?

The taller princess swallowed hard as Michiru smiled loving up at her.

Is that enough for her?

Haruka took Michiru's face in her hands and bowed over her.

Is it right? Is it real?

Her heart already knew the answer, but her mind wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"Ruka?" whispered Michiru and frowned as she looked into dark green eyes full of fear and...

... and love?

The smaller princess closed her eyes and tightened the embracement as she felt those soft lips on her own. It remembered her of the kiss they shared shortly after the ceremony. It was the same tender touch, but at the same time it was completely different. Because now it was Haruka who kissed her with obviously a lot of feelings.

Is she kissing me? Or does she still think of Rumiko?

Two small tears ran down her cheeks while Michiru gave up her own feelings and returned the kiss passionately. Even if she was only a substitute for a dead girl, she couldn't fight her own feelings any longer.

Better to be a substitute than to be nothing...

Haruka's hands left her cheeks and stroke again through sea green curls.

She feels so damn good. I like it to kiss her.

The taller woman smiled as she felt how Michiru answered her kiss. Her heartbeat increased as she realised that the smaller princess didn't push her away. That she embraced her even tighter instead.

I... I

Admit that you love her! Since that very day she entered the throne room and wanted to become your wife you love her!

But Rumiko...

Rumiko is dead, but she's alive. And she obviously likes you a lot. Otherwise you'd lay now in some corner with burning cheeks.

Haruka let the kiss slowly end and looked into a blushed but tenderly smiling face. Automatically she smiled back.

She's so beautiful. My bride.

The taller woman swallowed hard.

My Michi-chan...

She opened her mouth to say those few words. To tell her about her feelings she didn't want to believe by herself. But her heart told her more than once that they were true.

I want you to become my real wife. I want to love you and I want you to love me in return. I...

She cleared her throat and saw again into deep blue eyes.

"I..."

At that moment there was a loud knock at the door.

"Please, god, not now..." whispered Haruka and buried her hot face in Michiru's shoulder.

But the gods didn't have any sympathy with her and so the knocking even increased.

"Better you'll go now. Certainly some politics." Said Michiru and took a deep breath. Her own voice sounded strange in her ears and her heart beat wildly against her chest. She squeezed the taller woman in her arms harder for some seconds, then she let go.

Haruka raised her head again and suddenly tears shimmered in green eyes that were a shade darker than normal.

"I... I mean... I ..." she stammered and blushed deeply.

"Don't worry, Ruka." Michiru gave her a quick kiss that was over before Haruka could react. "Go and rule the planet wise and fair."

"Hai..." The grin on Haruka's face was unsure as she came to her trembling feet and took her turban to put it over her messy hairs. Shortly she turned again to the still laying woman, but she couldn't decide what to tell her best. So she let it and finally left the room.

Michiru watched her in silence until the door was closed again. Then she rest her head again on the soft carpet, spread her arms over the warm ground and closed her eyes.

This kiss was so wonderful.

The sea princess took a deep breath.

I wish it would have been for me...

dbdbdb

"This is a letter from princess Ami and Minako of Mercury." Said the guard and handled her the crumbled paper. Haruka thanked him and read the few lines. And read them again. Over and over. And sat down in a chair. And covered her face with her suddenly icy hands.

dbdbdb

"A revolution on earth?" Michiru rocked her daughter gently in her arms. Hotaru slept again after she was full and had her head trustfully leaned against a warm chest.

"Hai. It's getting worse and worse. They fear that the revolution will take over to the moon and that our Silver Empire is threatened. Princess Serenity isn't safe there any longer and so the inner senshi took her against her mother's will and want to bring her in security." Answered Haruka and crossed excited the big room. Shortly she stood by the window and looked out to the burning desert. Then she turned around and made her way back to the door.

"Uranus is the best planet for her. You know your father and you know Himme-chan's grandparents. Setsuna has to guard that bloody portal so that she has no time to care for the princess." Haruka bit on her lower lip.

"And now you want to go to the moon?" asked Michiru and observed how the taller woman crossed the room again.

"No, but to Mercury. At the moment the princess is with the Mercury sisters. But the water planet's too near to the earth and..." Haruka sighed deeply as she remembered a pale Serenity at her wedding only one week ago.

"If you have to go then go. I'll wait here and tell the servants to look for some extra rooms for our guests." Michiru stood up and came over to her, still carrying her daughter in her arms.

"The flight will be okay. It's not that dangerous in the outer part of our galaxy. But... I am concerned about Serenity." Haruka shrugged helpless her shoulders. "She's in love with Endymion, Prince of earth. And now there's a big revolution and no one knows if it's safe enough for the prince to stay there. But he doesn't want to leave his home planet nor his people."

Michiru raised her head and looked into tired green eyes.

"His own people are against him and maybe he'll lose his planet during the next months."

What will happen to us when someone ever finds out that I am a girl? That Hotaru's isn't my real daughter? That I am not supposed to rule Uranus as a king?

"Go to Mercury and take the girls and Serenity to Uranus. Afterwards we'll talk to the queen and see if we can do something." Michiru smiled understanding.

"Maybe you're right..." whispered Haruka and finally turned from the huge window. From the burning desert. From her home planet.

"Of course I am right. I am your wife. Wives are always right when their husbands aren't sure." Smiled Michiru and blushed as she suddenly remembered the sweet kiss. Both glanced at each other in silence. Then there was again another knock at the door.

"Better I'll go now." Haruka reached inside her pocket and handled Michiru a small gift. It was wrapped not very skilfully but surely with a lot of love. "That's for you. I... actually I wanted to give it to you a little bit earlier, but I simply didn't find the right moment and... before I lose it." She smiled unsure. Then she embraced Michiru with Hotaru in her arms tenderly and hold her tight for some moments.

"Love you." She whispered quietly. Then she let go and was gone within the next second. Michiru hold the gift and her daughter tighter before she went into her knees and stared for a long time at the small package.

dbdbdb

Love you.

Again and again she heard the quiet words in her mind.

Love you.

Did she mean them? Or did she say them to Himme-chan in my arms?

Michiru sighed deeply while she sat down in the straw to feed a happy baby dragon. Still it drank a lot of milk, but she already tried to give him some carrots and some straw. The baby dragon sniffed shortly at the red vegetable, then it decided that the milk tasted better. And sweeter.

Love you.

Michiru fought hard against her tears. It was now over a week that Haruka left Uranus to go to Mercury. The first days had been okay. Michiru was busy with preparing the rooms for the guests and to thank some more people for all the presents they got for their wedding but couldn't open until now. But after the days flew by and she got now message from Mercury nor from her Ruka, she got more and more concerned.

What if she had an accident and no one took notice?

She bit on her lower lip as she let the dragon drink. After it was finished it laid its head in her lap and started to purr when she stroke behind its ears.

What if I'll never see her again? What if she's already dead and I didn't use my chance to tell her how much I like her...

Love you.

Michiru swallowed hard and reached under her silky clothes to look at the golden locket she found in Haruka's wrapped package. It shimmered in the fading daylight that fell though the open window in all colours of the rainbow. With trembling hands she opened it and looked at the picture inside. It showed herself how she hold a laughing Hotaru tight in her arms who tried to catch for flying birds. Haruka embraced them both and smiled happily over Michiru's shoulder.

We all look so happy. Just like a real family.

Suddenly tears burned in Michiru's blue eyes and she swallowed again. The picture was taken shortly after they freed the hundred birds. They didn't notice the photographer so the picture was real. Showed their feelings openly.

Love you.

It shows how much I love them. Both of them.

Two tears ran over pale cheeks.

And it shows that Ruka certainly loves someone, too. But not me. She only loves her Rumiko and whenever she holds me she thinks of her dead fiancée.

Quietly Michiru started to sob and the baby dragon crept automatically nearer. As if it knew what was wrong with the young woman who was its whole world. Who meant everything for the small creature.

I wish she would see me whenever she looks at me. I wish she would hold me whenever she embraces me. I wish she would kiss me whenever she forgets that this isn't a real marriage.

Michiru wiped away her tears and lowered her head. Then she embraced the still purring baby dragon harder. It didn't wince away. Instead it leaned it's head against her chest and pleated for more attention.

I wish she would love me the way I love her.

Michiru didn't know how it happened. But slowly during the weeks her feelings turned from fear into trust and friendship and finally into love. Whenever Haruka rescued her, hold her or simply comforted her she won another piece of her heart. Until it belonged to her, although the tall princess didn't know it.

After Haruka told her the truth that she was a girl and that she really loved Rumiko Michiru had been shocked, but her feelings stayed the same. They even grew stronger when she saw a sobbing Haruka and hold her tight while she cried. And after the tender kiss at their wedding ceremony she was suddenly sure that she loved the tomboy who had to be a king but wanted to be a queen.

But how shall I be a good wife when she doesn't love me in return?

Love you.

She meant Hotaru, didn't she?

And if she meant you? If she was talking to you and it was simply her way to declare you her love.

By looking away?

Michiru swallowed hard and leaned her head against the wooden walls and stroke again the baby dragon. One week now.

Hopefully she's healthy. Hopefully she'll be back soon. Hopefully she'll listen to me.

Michiru closed her burning eyes. She knew she had to talk to Haruka. Honestly and to live with the consequences.

You knew she would never love you before you married her. You knew all you could expect was friendship and security. You knew that she only looked for a mother for Hotaru. Not for a wife, not for a lover.

It wasn't planned to fall in love!

Michiru sighed deeply.

But it's better not to be loved in return than to be beaten down every day by a rude earl who doesn't need, who doesn't want, who doesn't know me at all.

Love you.

Michiru sobbed again quietly and was glad that there was no servant and no dragon breeder around who could have seen her cry.

Hai, I love you, Ruka. Even if it's in vain...

dbdbdb

The round cheeks were redden, the small forehead was hot. Too hot. Dark eyes sparkled feverish and Hotaru whimpered as Michiru changed carefully her clothes. The small body trembled and was covered with sweat.

"Darling?" whispered the young woman concerned and leaned her forehead against her daughter's one. "You've got fever, darling." She said and carried her carefully over to the bathroom to wash her. Hotaru's dark eyes widened as she felt the water around her shaking body and started desperately to scream. Tears shimmered in her eyes and wetted her burning face. Her fists were clenched but she was too tired to beat around her.

"Hush, honey. It's over in a second." Carefully Michiru dried her daughter, helped her in her nappies and in a soft, warm pyjama and laid her back into her cradle. Then she opened determined the door and looked around for a guard.

"Princess?" he asked and bowed deeply before her.

"Fetch the doc. I have to see him. Right now!" she said shortly and wanted to turn around.

"But he's in the capital right now. One of the lord's daughter broke her leg and complaints that the plastercast is too hot. So he won't be back before dusk."

Shortly Michiru looked out of the window. It was one hour past noon. Too much time till moonset.

"It's normal that plastercasts are too hot. My right arm had been broken when I was five. But it doesn't kill anyone. It's simply unpleasant. But high fever is for a small child very dangerous." Michiru took a deep breath. "Go and fetch the doc. It's alike what he says. I await him here in ten minutes and he doesn't dare to yell at you. This is my order and you only tell it to him."

She turned around and stepped again into the light room. Hotaru didn't really sleep. She only laid there and gasped hard for a high, fast breath. Her face was already covered again with sweat and to see those tears running over redden cheeks made Michiru's heart break. She sat down next to the cradle and tried to dry the face with a soft towel. Then she waited.

"Princess Michiru?" Exactly ten minutes later the doctor arrived. He was a little bit out of breath and looked really concerned.

"Sorry to interrupt your visit with the lord's daughter, but suddenly she has high fever and I... I don't know what to do..." Michiru swallowed hard while he kneeled down next to the cradle and took the whimpering baby in his skinny arms. "I am feeling so helpless, doc. Please, help her."

He nodded and laid Hotaru carefully down on a huge pillow and stripped her pyjama. Then he reached into his bag to listen to the regular but hard heart breath.

"Did she freeze the last time? Because it's very dangerous for small children to live on Uranus. Outside it's very hot but in the underground it's too cold and then they get a flu or even worse." The doctor watched her over the rim of his glasses and saw how she got paler. How an angry expression appeared on her face and how her blue eyes started to sparkle in rage.

"I'll kill those priests! It's alike what Ruka says about them and those bloody traditions, but I'll surely kill them!" Michiru clenched her fists. "It's all their fault. Our wedding ceremony and the adoption took place in a huge church underground and all Himme-chan wore was some silky, too thin clothes. She froze like hell and it took me some minutes to convince those bloody priests to give me a warm pyjama for her!"

Ruka? Himme-chan?

The old doctor smiled a tender smile while he stroke over redden cheeks of a girl he helped to give birth to. Just like its father. Just like its grandfather who died ten years ago in a tragic accident.

"Don't do that, princess. Otherwise it would be very boring on Uranus without all those crazy priests." He giggled and took a bottle with a green fluid out of his bag. "Princess Hotaru has a small cold. Nothing to worry about. Just let her take this medicine and try to keep her fever down with a wet towel." Again he stroke over redden cheeks. "But this illness isn't dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as her real mother's illness?" asked Michiru after she took a deep breath. It was a topic she knew she would never talk openly about with Haruka. But she knew that the doctor had been there during Hotaru's birth. Maybe he'd tell her a little bit more and helped her to get a better picture about the woman who stole her Ruka's heart before she was able to fight for it.

"No." Suddenly the doctor looked very old. "Princess Rumiko had a weak heart. She always had. Prince Haruka knew that he had to play careful with her – even before his parents died. She was very fast out of breath and exhausted. Every doctor told her to be careful with her body and that she should wait to get a baby." Again he sighed deeply. "She was only eighteen when she got pregnant and all doctors wanted her to abort the child. I have to admit, I talked to her, too and wanted her to chose for her own life, not for the child. But Rumiko wanted this child to be born and so she suffered for nine months and died finally during Hotaru's birth." The doctor helped the baby again in her pyjama. "I have to admit that I didn't expect her to be able to give birth to our small princess. I believed that she would die a long time before the birth. But she fought hard until the end." The doctor gave Hotaru in Michiru's arms and put the bottle on the table.

"You're a bit like Rumiko, Michiru. You also fight for the ones you love. A normal nursemaid wouldn't have called me from the lord's daughter and a normal princess would have never shouted at the priests to get a warm pyjama for our princess during the adoption ceremony. You love this planet, although it only consists of desert and it's very hard to let anything grow in the hot sand. And you feel for the people here. You would never do anything to harm them. And you love our prince. Don't deny it, I can see it in your eyes. I've seen that look a lot in my long life. Between Haruka's parents, between my own children and my children's children. And now between the prince and you." Shortly he placed his bony hands on her shoulders.

"Haruka needs you. Maybe even more than she needed Rumiko. Please, princess Michiru, don't leave Haruka, what ever happens. She lost too many people in her young life."

Michiru swallowed hard and watched him in silence. Unable to say anything. Unable to move. Unable to react in any way.

"I'll be back in about an hour to see again after our princess. Try to give her the medicine. I know it's bitter, but it helps. And let her get some sleep. Sleep is the best medicine of all."

With those words he took his bag and left the room. Michiru could hear him talking to the guards until his steps vanished somewhere in the huge palace.

She lost too many people in her young life.

Michiru swallowed hard and suddenly knew why Haruka had been able to hide her female body for all those years.

She...

dbdbdb

She awoke by the noise of exciting dragons. They screamed loud and high. Michiru rose from her bed and rubbed her tired eyes. Hotaru laid in her cradle next to her and still slept. It was shortly before dawn and the girl would be hungry in about an hour. Until then she would enjoy her nice dreams.

Michiru reached her hand and carefully touched a now warm forehead. Warm, not hot. Shortly before dusk the doctor came back and they both watched over the small child almost the whole night until the fever decreased and the medicine did its job. The doctor told her something more about the time when the king and queen had been still alive and Haruka an innocent, happy child. After some hours she asked him if he knew about Haruka's real gender and he agreed. He helped her into this world and although all the other people seemed to forget that the wild tomboy was a girl, he remembered it. He was the only person on Uranus who knew it, because even a strong prince could be ill time by time. He kept silent and kept the secret in his heart, because he knew what it meant for his prince, for Uranus and all the people when someone found out about Haruka's real gender.

At midnight he left after he was sure that Hotaru was fine and that the girl wouldn't have any other fever attacks during the night. He promised to come back at moonrise.

There were excited voices under the dragons' screams.

"I can't believe that we're here again." Heard Michiru a well known voice of an always wild girl. Almost she could see those sparkling tears. "I can't wait to see the photos and..."

Shortly the sea princess made sure that Hotaru was safe and secure. Then she pulled a cape over her freezing body and ran out of the long corridors. Barefoot with messed hairs. The guards frowned as they saw they running by. But they didn't dare to say a word. She was going to be their future queen and they had no right to criticise her. Especially not after she cared so loving over their small princess during the last night. Of course they all knew it. The guard who fetched the doctor from a raging lord's daughter told them all in the evening when they took their meals and talked about the day.

The guards opened the huge portal and Michiru run down the steps of the big entrance door. She saw the dragon's coaches and several girls standing on the sandy ground talking excited to each other. She heard a silent sob and knew that it was Serenity who was crying.

"Michiru?" Minako turned around and looked with big eyes at the princess who looked very wild with her messed hairs and her naked feet. She only wore a almost transparent night dress she tried to cover with a white cape.

There was another one who turned around. Dark green eyes looked surprised as Michiru fell around Haruka's neck and pulled her closer.

"I am so glad to see that you're healthy, Ruka." Whispered Michiru and kissed the taller woman before Haruka even had the slightest chance to react. Automatically she embraced her in return and answered the kiss with another sweet one.

Is that real? Or am I still dreaming?

"Hey, that's what I call young love."

"Hai, being married just three weeks ago."

Ami and Minako giggled.

"I wish someone would welcome me this way when I return home." Sighed Makoto. "That's sooo romantic."

There was even more giggle and slowly Haruka and Michiru parted.

The sea princess raised her head and could see another two persons behind the Mercury sisters and the best cooks of this universe. It was Serenity who cried at someone's shoulder. At the shoulder of a tall woman with long black hairs and a long robe only priests used.

This must be Rei, Princess of Mars and senshi of the fire.

"They'll kill Endymion. I am sure. All his people are crazy!" sobbed Serenity and trembled even more in Rei's comforting embracement.

"Don't worry, we'll help you, Serenity." Whispered Michiru and stepped closer. Rei observed her for some seconds before she stretched her hand towards the smaller woman.

"Hi, I am Rei of Mars. And you must be Michiru of Uranus." She smiled an friendly and it seemed as if she didn't smile very often. "You must be the beauty our prince her talked about when Serenity didn't cry." She rolled her eyes and shook the crying girl in her arms.

"It's enough now, Serenity! You won't help him by just staying around and crying!" But Serenity only sobbed louder. Rei sighed deeply.

"I shouted at my mother when she didn't want to let me go."

"That was necessary, Serenity. She's an asshole!" said Rei determined and tried to free herself from Serenity's embracement but the girl hold her tight as if she was her only life line.

"But... but..."

Haruka took a deep breath while Ami looked very sad herself.

"It's okay, Serenity. Just let us go in my palace and have a nice breakfast. A warm cup of tea and the you'll lay down and get some sleep. You didn't sleep the whole journey and you must be exhausted. After that we'll talk about the revolution and what we're supposed to do. Okay?"

Serenity raised her head and tears sparkled in big blue eyes.

"Okay..." It was nothing more than a sob.

Slowly they all walked upstairs while servants took care for the giant dragons. To travel comfortable they needed at least two coaches. And it was better for a dragon not to carry more than four persons.

"Haruka?" Ami hold her back and automatically Michiru stopped, too. That was partly because she was curious what the so concerned looking senshi of the water had to tell her. And it was partly because Haruka hold her right hand determined tight.

"Hai?"

"I tried to contact Setsuna, but she didn't answer."

Haruka took a deep breath.

"I know. I know."

dbdbdb

The sky clouded during the day and a small sandstorm rushed over the desert. It got earlier dark and cold outside. But in the underground it was silent. There nothing could be heard from the storm. And the water was still warm. Pleasant warm.

She laid there at the flat side of the lake and enjoyed the warm element playing with her body. Her hairs were already wet but she didn't care about them.

It's so wonderful peaceful here.

She smiled and spread her arms while she leaned herself against the rim. Her eyes were closed and she simply let her mind drift away.

No wonder she loves it to be here. Almost every day.

She didn't hear the steps coming nearer. Nor did she see a tender smile on a slightly redden face.

She looks beautiful.

Michiru watched her Ruka for some more minutes. The taller girl only wore her shirt. It was wet and her female outlines could be seen under it. The expression was relaxed and the whole princess looked satisfied with the world and the universe.

"May I join you?" asked Michiru and giggled as she saw how Haruka opened her eyes. Now dreamy looking eyes. There was a small voice of drops falling on the surface as the tall woman raised her hands to rub her tired eyes.

Did she sleep?

Dark green eyes looked up to her, then she nodded.

"'course. This is your lake, my sea goddess." She whispered and smiled a dreamy smile. It froze as Michiru stripped her white cape and stepped closer to the rim of the deep side. She didn't wear a swimming suit and Haruka swallowed as she looked at the naked body in the dimmed planet's light. Sea green hairs fell over small shoulders and Haruka could see something sparkling between well formed breasts. It was a golden locket.

The next moment Michiru made a dive into the water and some waves surrounded Haruka who sat upright in the water and watched how a shadow dove through the warm water towards her. She winced as Michiru returned to the surface just a few inches away.

"Do you only want to lay around so lazy or do you want to swim with me?" teased the smaller princess and threw some drops into the air as she always did. Again a rainbow shimmered in the planet's light.

"Hey, I had a long journey." Growled Haruka and smiled. Then she followed her Michiru until they reached the middle of the lake. It got harder and harder, because her shirt was too heavy to swim properly. But she didn't complain. She had no swimsuit nor did she have any other clothes. Women clothes.

"Thanks again that you cared for Hotaru. The doc told me how you ordered him away from the lord's daughter. What a pity that I wasn't around to see the guard's face." Haruka almost crashed against Michiru who stopped with a sudden.

"I am glad that Himme-chan's fine again. I was really concerned about her when she had high fever." Michiru turned around and grabbed for Haruka who almost drown because of her long shirt. "And I was very concerned as the days passed by and there was no sign from you. No letter, no message."

Haruka gasped for breath over the surface.

"We didn't have enough time. It was so busy on Mercury. The queen arrived there and wanted to take Serenity back to the moon but Mina-chan's and Ami-chan's parents didn't let her go. Well, then I arrived on the planet and shortly after me Rei and Makoto. Then there was a really nasty argument with the queen and after that we simply took Serenity and left to go to Uranus. There had been a bad weather around the Saturn so that we had to stop for some days on Jimmy's moon. Gomen, I didn't want to scare you, but it's very hard to send a message when there's a bad snowstorm on Saturn." Again Haruka gasped for breath. "And the sea was very wild at Neptune, too. But now I am here again and we're all healthy."

Michiru nodded and opened some buttons.

Haruka swallowed hard and almost disappeared under the surface.

"The next time, take another shirt to take a bath. This one will kill you if you don't pay attention." Whispered Michiru and opened some more buttons until she was able to strip the heavy, wet cloth. It sunk quickly and disappeared out of sight.

"Well..." answered Haruka and blushed slightly. Automatically she crossed her arms before her naked chest and swallowed again.

And now?

"Don't worry, I brought enough towels with me to give you my cape when we'll return to the palace later." Michiru smiled and swam over to Haruka who winced away. She couldn't help but stared at Michiru's naked body in the crystal clear water.

"You're beautiful..." she whispered, not being aware of saying those words aloud.

Does she really mean it?

Michiru frowned, then she smiled again.

"Arigato. But you're beautiful, too."

Haruka blinked, then she shook her head and her wet strands pasted in her redden face.

"Don't be kidding. I know that it's not a perfect body." Haruka swallowed hard as Michiru embraced her suddenly. They both gasped as they felt each other's body on their naked flesh.

"For me it's perfect." Whispered Michiru and her blue eyes shimmered. "You're perfect." The next moment she grabbed Haruka harder and pulled her down with her. Under the surface. Into the water. Into a calm, still world only they knew right now. Only they shared with each other.

Haruka's eyes grew wide and she hold her breath. She saw Michiru right beside her. A blurred shadow.

What is she doing now?

The taller woman knew that she would soon need new breath. But at the same time she knew that her Michi-chan would never let her drown.

The embracement tightened and the next moment she felt soft lips on her own. She repeated the embracement and returned the kiss with all her feelings. With all the love she had to admit the longer she knew the smaller princess.

She's not like Rumiko. She's Michiru. My Michi-chan. And I love her the way she is...

Her breath got rare and she knew that she would need to return to the surface. But the water was so warm and the soft body next to her, she would have never given up this for anything else.

Michiru let go, but took her face in her hands the next moment. Haruka's eyes grew wide as warm air was blew in her mouth. In her lungs to let her stay a little bit longer in this ocean of peace.

Deep blue eyes looked directly into dark green ones.

The next moment they returned towards the surface and both took a deep breath.

"How..." gasped Haruka and stroke some wet strands out of her eyes. "How could you do that?"

"Remember, I am born on Neptune. I am a daughter of the sea and I can hold my breath for a longer time than you can." Michiru smiled a tender smile. "I am able to swim with the fishes like you're able to lead your dragons high in the sky."

Haruka nodded, still a little bit dizzy from the kiss.

"I wanted to thank you for your gift." Said the smaller princess and hold the jewellery over the surface. Drops ran over gold and sparkled mysteriously.

Just like mysterious as her eyes...

"Oh, if that's your way to thank for just a small gift, then you'll get every day something you like." Teased Haruka still out of breath. "What do you want tomorrow?"

Now or never!

Michiru swam towards her and embraced her again. But this time she didn't pull her under the surface. This time she simply hold her tight and cared that both of them kept over the shaking water.

"You!" was all Michiru said before she kissed the tall woman again.

First Haruka returned the sweet touch, but then she interrupted it and looked deep into shinning blue eyes.

"Are... are you sure?" she asked and saw how the smile on Michiru's smile froze. "I mean, I am not the perfect husband and there're a lot of people outside who are..."

"I love you."

It was nothing more than a whisper but Haruka heard those three silent words. She raised her eyebrows and saw suddenly tears running down over now pale cheeks.

She really means it...

Haruka swallowed hard and took Michiru's hand and they swam back to the flat side of the lake. Silence surrounded them that was partly broken by Michiru's desperate sobs. The tall princess let her sit down on the sandy underground and kneeled before her.

"I know... I know that I am not Rumiko and I know..." sobbed Michiru and tried to cover her face with her shaking hands. But Haruka hold her back and took her face in her hands. Tenderly she wiped away those bitter tears and forced her to look straight into her green eyes. They were a shade darker than normal. And for the first time Michiru looked into them they were filled with love.

It can't be... can it?

"No, you aren't Rumiko. You are my Michi-chan." Whispered Haruka and smiled loving down into a pale face. "You're a little bit like Rumiko but at the same time you're a complete different person, Michi-chan." The tall woman took a deep breath. She knew that it was hard to talk about feelings. Especially for her. But she knew that this was maybe her only chance to say that she loved someone – and to be loved in return.

"I'll never forget Rumiko. She was my best friend while I grew up. But you're my best friend now, Michi-chan. I wanna grow up with you. I wanna become old and take care for Himme-chan and someday for our grandchildren." There was a pause of silence but Michiru didn't interrupt the taller princess. She wasn't able to. All she could do was to stare in green eyes and to listen to that tender, low voice.

"I love you, Michi-chan. For the person you are. I love YOU. You who cared so much about Himme-chan. You who didn't push me away when you found out that I am a girl. You who comforted me each time I was sad or feeling ill." Haruka smiled unsure. "I love you, Michi-chan, who kisses me so loving."

With those words she leaned forward and kissed her again with all her feelings. Michiru wrapped her arms around the naked waist and pulled her closer. Still their legs were covered with warm water and the small planet's light shone down at them.

"You mean it honestly, don't you?" asked Michiru after their kiss ended slowly. Haruka grinned wolfish, then she nodded.

"Of course. You're my wife. Why should I lie to you?"

My wife.

Both of them stared long in each other's eyes before they shared another long kiss.

It lasted the whole night.

dbdbdb


	7. Chapter 6: For the sake of the princess

Chapter six: For the sake of the princess 

"The revolution is getting worse!" sobbed Serenity and hold the crumbled paper tighter in her shaking hands. It was the writing of her love. Of a prince who was in great danger and maybe she would lose him.

She couldn't live with the thought of ever living without him.

"I have to go back to rescue him!"

"We have to go back." Said Rei who sat next to Serenity and handled her an handkerchief. The Mercury sisters and Makoto sat around the glass table. There was coffee steaming in front of them but no one wanted to drink anything. Not after they received the short, but desperate message.

Dear Serenity,

the revolution is getting worse. I don't know how long I can defend the earth and the moon. Your mother still didn't listen to me and my people are angrier with every day.

Still I hope for a wonder, but I guess the earth is going to be destroyed by the mob.

In eternal love,

Your Endymion.

"And what will you do there? To fight against millions of people?" asked Haruka with a cold voice and watched the sandstorm outside. It got worse and worse and suddenly it remembered her of the storm she experienced about seven months ago when Hotaru was born.

"No, against their leader. They all say that she has special powers and that she forces the people to react so crazy." Explained Ami who was very well formed about everything that was going on in their universe.

"Okay, against their leader. And how will you do that?" Haruka clenched her fists. She wanted to help the sobbing Serenity. She wanted so badly to help, but she simply didn't know how. Only the queen had the real power to end this revolution, but she didn't want to help.

We're only some princesses. We can't simply step into the revolution and shout that they all shall stop to fight each other!

"We're senshi. We have special powers. That should be enough..." started Rei to explain, but she was interrupted by Haruka who turned around. Suddenly she was very pale.

"No!" she said with a dangerous quiet voice and looked over to Michiru who fed a hungry baby.

Sailor Neptune. Sailor Saturn.

"That's not the best solution. No one is able to use these bloody powers in the right way and we aren't complete."

"I know that Setsuna has to watch that portal." Ami sighed deeply. "I tried it the whole afternoon but she simply doesn't answer. Maybe it's caused of this sandstorm. Maybe she's to busy staying around at the portal and cursing at the universe."

"And we don't have a Sailor Uranus." Agreed Minako and looked curiously at Michiru. "Or are your pregnant?"

The sea princess blushed deeply.

"Don't think so..." she whispered and smiled tenderly as Hotaru grabbed for the bottle to hold it, too.

"But we're at least six senshi and the princess." Said Rei. "That should be enough."

"Six?" asked Haruka as she counted silently the persons around the table. "Oh no!" she shook her head and stepped before her wife. "Michiru and Hotaru won't go with you. It's too dangerous just to step in there and to shout around. You could get killed!"

"But..." helpless Minako pointed over to a still sobbing Serenity.

"Whom of you is able to use her power without fainting shortly after she used it?" Haruka remembered how much it hurt Rumiko whenever she had to transform in Sailor Saturn.

"Hell, Himme-chan's only seven months old! How shall she help you!"

At that moment Serenity rose from her pillow and went over to Haruka. Watery blue eyes looked for a long time in a redden face.

"When the earth dies, the moons dies with it. And when the moon dies this whole universe is going to die." She said with a calm voice that doesn't seem to belong to her. "I know that it's a hard, that it's an impossible fight, but we have to risk it. The whole future depends on us. And if we really believe in ourselves we're able to defeat the evil and to rescue our world."

Serenity sobbed quietly.

"I don't want to lose my Endymion. Do you understand me, prince Haruka?"

The tall woman swallowed hard. Shortly she looked over to Michiru who let Hotaru do her burp and smiled sadly up to her.

"Hai..."

dbdbdb

She closed her eyes and spreat her arms. The fresh wind played with her clothes. Her turban flew away but she didn't care about it. Strands of her short blonde hairs stroke over her cheeks and a happy smile appeared on her blushed face.

Hai, here I am free.

Free of all guilt. Of all pain. Of all sorrows. Of all fears...

"Higher!" she screamed with a happy laughter and stood up. She was used to it, she wouldn't fall down. The saddle was small and the dragon huge. But she rose for so many times on Fluffy, she simply knew how the animal would react, what she would do. And she knew for sure that the dragon would have never hurt her.

She opened her eyes and looked up into the cloudless sky. It was already night and she could see her breath before her mouth. The dark sky was covered with blinking stars and two small moons. The third one would rise in a few minutes.

I love it to be here. To be independent.

The desert was several hundred meters beneath her but she didn't care to fall down.

I am the desert's child.

She screamed again and mighty wings carried her higher and higher into the sky. She spread her arms wider as if she wanted to embrace the whole universe above.

I am the wind's child.

"Ruka...?"

The calm, frightened voice brought her back into reality. She turned her head and saw into scared blue eyes. Michiru sat in the saddle and tried hard to seize on everything she could find. The white turban laid in her lap but she didn't look as if she would hold it if it would fly away.

"Michi-chan. Everything okay?" Haruka did a little jump and sad suddenly behind her wife. Carefully she embraced her and hold her tight as she felt how Michiru shivered.

"Gomen, I didn't want to scare you." She whispered. Actually she wanted to share something with her. Something special. Something really important. Something that was called love. Love for her planet, love for her people. Love for Uranus.

They ate their dinner in silence and Haruka didn't say anything to the other princesses again. Finally they went to their sleeping room to go to bed. But Haruka had other plans. Instead of stripping her clothes, she took her wife by her hand and leaded her towards the stables. Shortly they looked after the baby dragon. Then they took Fluffy and flew away.

It was in incredible feeling to be high over the clouds. Over an endless desert. With her Ruka by her side. Michiru enjoyed it. It was almost as great as diving into deep oceans.

Until the tall woman stood up with a sudden, spreat her arms and walked along the mighty neck of the dragon. Fluffy didn't care and surely she would have done everything to save the wild princess, but even dragons could be too late sometimes...

"Don't do such a silly thing again!" answered Michiru and took Haruka's hands in her owns and leaned back to feel the warm body next by her side. It was in the middle of the night and it could be very cold on Uranus at this time. She shivered slightly but with her Ruka by her side she couldn't be really cold.

"I don't want to lose you." Michiru swallowed hard and squeezed suddenly icy hands. "Himme-chan needs you, daddy . And I need you, too. You mustn't fall off."

"I won't." declared Haruka silently and hold her wife tighter. She leaned forward and covered soft cheeks with loving kisses. "Never, Michi-chan. Never."

At that moment the third moon rose from the endless horizon. First it was red from the reflected sun's light. Then it got paler and suddenly it started to shine in a mysterious, blue shimmer. The sky seemed to fade away and all that remained was the blue light with it's still white centre. The shine covered the grey desert beneath and suddenly it started to live. There was no sand anymore. Suddenly Michiru could see waves. And endless, always moving ocean that covered the whole of Uranus.

"My..." she whispered fascinated and felt how Haruka laid her head on her shoulder to watch together with her Uranus' nature.

Almost Michiru could hear sea birds crying high above in the air. Almost she could smell salty water. Almost she could feel wet wind playing with her sea green hairs. Almost she could see her dolphin swimming among the waves.

"That's beautiful..." Michiru swallowed hard and suddenly the underground started to shimmer in a golden light under deep, blue water. Just like the ground that owned a lot of treasures. From sunken ships. Pirate ships.

I wish I could dive into those soft waves...

Michiru leaned forward and stretched her hand. Haruka hold her tighter, but didn't interrupt her nice thoughts. Her dream. Her personal heaven.

It's even more beautiful than Neptune's oceans...

Then at the next moment it was gone. The third moon shone in a normal, white light and accompanied the other two moons to watch over the desert planet for the rest of the night.

"Wow... that was..." Michiru shook her head in disbelieved and stared now at an endless desert again. The waves were gone, just like the water and the dolphin. Just like the birds. Just like the rushes she missed so much during the past months.

"That was another face of Uranus. Hai, it is a desert planet, but it's got its beauties, too. The whole nature is a great secret and a myth."

"Just like you."

For a moment Haruka kept silent. Then she kissed Michiru's cheek again and buried her face for some moments in sea green curls.

"I love this planet and the people here. It's Himme-chan's future and it'll be our home, for all times. It was the place were my parents lived and it's a wonderful memory of my own childhood." Haruka breathed deeply and sighed slightly. "I don't want to loose it. I wouldn't survive to lose my family again." Again she squeezed Michiru in her arms tighter. "I don't want to lose you nor Himme-chan. Nor my planet. It's my home, the only home I ever had..."

Again she thought at the conversation they had this afternoon with a crying Serenity who hold a crumbled paper tight in her shaking hands.

"I want to help Serenity, too. But..." Haruka shrugged her shoulders and took another deep breath. "But it's too dangerous if anyone finds out that I am a girl."

Michiru frowned.

"But how shall they find out? Didn't we discuss this already? That you'll come with us – as the prince to watch over his wife and his daughter?"

"They'll find out. Because I am not only the prince of Uranus." Haruka shook her head. Then she raised her voice and shouted something to the dragon Michiru couldn't understand. But the huge animal did. One wing trembled impatient as Fluffy turned a bit around and suddenly the sea princess saw the oasis they had been one day after the Mercury sisters arrived to stay for holiday.

The oasis I wasn't allowed to touch the water and almost died, because I had to feel it...

Michiru chewed on her lower lip, but knew that she would never disobey again. She didn't want to see her father again – even if it was only in a nightmare.

"Only the prince? I don't understand..." Michiru's voice died away as Haruka let her go and jumped from the back of the mighty dragon. The smaller woman followed her carefully, but Haruka already stepped some metres back and her green eyes were a shade darker than normal.

It was warmer in the oasis. Michiru stopped to shiver and walked slowly over still warm sand. She stripped her shoes and laid the turban besides them. Haruka's hairs were messed and she loved to see them like that. So wild. So sleepy.

She looks cute this way.

"Do you know what I asked you to promise? I asked you, never to use your powers. Alike what will happen." Haruka blinked and suddenly tears burned in her dark green eyes.

Michiru nodded slightly. Of course she could remember.

"I don't want to break my promise, Ruka. You know that. I only want to help Serenity. And her prince. To let her become as happy as we two are. To let her lead a life in peace, friendship and love. Just liked we said during our wedding ceremony."

"Hai." Haruka swallowed hard and watched silently, how her wife floated over the white sand towards her. "I know what Serenity's feeling right now. I don't want her to lose the person she loves most. I want to help her, too. Because she's our future. She'll be queen one day. Without her and the moon, Uranus wouldn't be able to exist any longer. We need the power of the far away moon and we need the Silver Millennium." Haruka took a deep breath. "I want to help her, too. Not only as a princess or a servant from the outer planet Uranus. I also want to help her as a friend. I like her a lot. She's simply too young to looks so sad every time I see her. She should look happy and innocent. Not so desperate..." Haruka took a deep breath and sighed. Suddenly she took a golden staff out of her pants and rose it high into the air.

"I want to help her, but it's still too dangerous for Uranus, Himme-chan and you..." She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Sailor Uranus, make up!" she screamed with a loud, low voice and felt again the winds playing with her body. Sand swirled around her figure and her hairs hang into her eyes. Her clothes changed into a uniform Michiru knew herself too well.

"You..." the sea princess gasped hard for breath as the wind died finally away and all that remained was obviously a girl, at tall girl in a senshi uniform. It was light than her one. It was more golden. Just like the desert around the small oasis...

"You're Sailor Uranus?" Michiru's eyes grew wide as Haruka nodded and plucked nervously on her skirt. It seemed to be too short for the tall woman, although Michiru liked it to see her wife's long, naked legs under it.

"But I thought she died together with your parents."

Haruka swallowed hard and suddenly turned towards the fountain. Still holding the henshin tight in her suddenly shaking hands. Silently she observed the poisoned water falling down and wondered if it was the right way to decide to show Michiru that she was a sailor senshi, too.

Is there another way?

Haruka lowered her head and sighed again.

She deserves to know the truth. The whole truth about me. She's not only my wife by law or by the goddess high above, she's also my wife by heart.

"I didn't lie. She died with them." Her voice was nothing but a whisper. "This senshi thing is evil, Michi-chan. It only hurts other people than it really helps. Wherever I see a senshi I see a lot of pain these days. We're all untrained, powerless and unwanted..."

Automatically Haruka clenched her fists and looked so far away that Michiru didn't dare to interrupt her. Even if it was by embracing her and holding her tight.

"Rumiko was Sailor Saturn. She had the power to change destiny, to destroy the whole universe with her scythe, but her body was too weak to carry such powers. She didn't know how to use them probably. She always had a weak heart, but after she tried to save her Jimmy with her powers and failed she became weaker and weaker with every day and we all feared that she would die even before Himme-chan's birth. Now Himme-chan will be Sailor Saturn one day and I don't want that this all happens again." Haruka raised her head and looked again up to the sky. She could also see far away stars between the moons and near planets. Other planets. Outer planets.

"Setsuna of Pluto is a kind person. I like her a lot. You can talk to her seriously. She listens. When I was younger I used to visit her a lot. Until they found out that she was Sailor Pluto and that it was her task to guard the portal of time. The rest of her life. Every day, every minute. Every bloody second. What did her powers bring her? A life in loneliness. She'll never have the time to marry a nice prince. She'll never have any children. Where shall she give birth to them? In front of that damn portal? Setsuna didn't only lose her childhood because of her powers, she lost her future as well. Her whole life. Being trapped in a duty that isn't hers."

Haruka shook her head and suddenly two tears ran down her pale cheeks. She shivered and crossed her arms before her chest. The bandage was gone and Michiru could suddenly see her breasts under the thin cloth.

"Minako was happy before she found out that she's Sailor Venus. Before she found out that her real parents didn't want her, even after she found out the truth about them. Surely Mina-chan is a very wild and always laughing person, but even she is sad in the night. Even she sits before her window and cries the whole night, because it hurts to know that your real parents didn't want you. Ami tries hard to comfort her, but often she fails. And Rei... she was such a loud person you simply had to like whatever she said about you. She could make you laugh and she was Serenity's best friend. A loyal friend. Until she went almost insane, because she couldn't help her dead ill mother with her powers. She tried hard to save her, but she failed. Just like Rumiko. And now she's broken inside and creeps into her own world, trying to forget reality. Trying to forget that she was already alive..." Haruka turned suddenly around and threw the henshin before her into the sand. It sparkled for some seconds golden in the moons' light, then it was as grey as the sand beneath.

Haruka's clothes changed from the strange costume into her man's clothes again but still she shivered like leaves in the autumn wind.

"To be a senshi only brought pain and sorrow over us all. Rumiko's dead, Rei doesn't want to take part at life any longer and Setsuna lost it a long time ago. I..." there were again tears shinning in deep green eyes. "I don't want to see you sad again, Michi-chan. You went through hell with your father and if anyone finds out that I am Sailor Uranus... they'll see that I am a girl and then you'll be forced to go back to Neptune and Rumiko's parents will take Himme-chan away and raise her the same unloving way they rose their daughter. I don't want to let her grow up this rude way. And I... I don't want to lose you, Michi-chan. I never want to lose again the ones I love. It's enough, Michi-chan. Do you understand? It's enough now! I can't bare it any longer. To have new hope, new faith and then it's all falling apart again..." now Haruka sobbed and Michiru could free herself out of her trance to went over to her. Carefully she took the trembling tall woman in her arms and rocked her gently.

"You'll lose nothing, Ruka. I'll never leave you, I promise. And Himme-chan will always be your daughter. No one will ever take her away from us." Michiru felt how Haruka embraced her in return and hold her desperately tight.

For a long while they stood there. Listening to Fluffy's munching noises as she ate some leaves of the palms and to the rushes of the poisoned fountain. Its water sparkled in all colours of the rainbow and three moons were reflected on the shivering surface.

"We can hardly use our powers. We aren't trained well enough. We're simply too weak." Whispered Haruka against Michiru's shoulder. "But I can't see Serenity so sad. Every time I see her pale face I ask myself what I'd do if you'd be on earth with that dangerous revolution. Of course I would want to free you, too. To take you to a place were we both could be happy." Haruka swallowed hard. "I want Serenity to be happy. But I want to be happy myself, too. At last. After ten long years. And I want my people to be happy." Suddenly Haruka raised her head and looked directly into deep blue eyes.

Just like an ocean...

"What shall I do, Michi-chan?"

Michiru smiled sadly and raised her hands to wipe away those warm tears tenderly from Haruka's cheeks.

"Let your heart speak." She whispered and gave her wife a short kiss and shaking lips.

"It's the heart, afraid of breaking..." answered Haruka and her voice was shaky as she remembered their wedding day. How they sung together on the stage.

"... but with the sun's love in the spring becomes the rose."

Michiru pulled her Ruka closer and kissed her tenderly. Tasting salty tears on warm lips. Haruka took her tighter into her strong arms and the kiss became more passionately. She winced as she felt how Michiru unbuttoned her shirt and slowly opened her bandage. The white cloth fell on the ground next to them and the tall woman took a deep breath. Partly because she could breathe free again after she was freed from the narrow bandage. Partly because Michiru touched her intensive skin tenderly and the wind princess started automatically to shiver.

"Guess you're right. No one should turn his or her back from a friend. Especially not from a friend like Serenity." Whispered Haruka and groaned silently as Michiru started to kiss her neck.

"Don't worry, Ruka. We'll defeat them all and then we'll go back to Uranus to live happily here until the end of our lives. Just like in all those silly fairy tales." Smiled Michiru and kissed her again. The shirt fell on the ground, too and Haruka shivered even more.

"Are you cold, my sweetheart?" asked the smaller woman with a wolfish grin and slowly kissed Haruka's upper part of her body.

"Well..." whispered the tall princess and giggled as Michiru started to tickle her tenderly.

"Then it's my task as your wife to warm you." Michiru put her arms tighter around her lover's waist and pushed her carefully into the still warm and very soft sand.

"Nice task." Grinned Haruka back and started to strip Michiru's skirts. "But I think it would be more effective if you wouldn't wear so many clothes." Two skirts fell on the ground besides them and Haruka blinked as Michiru still wore five or six of the almost transparent silk. "Help! How many of those things do you wear?"

"Enough to tease you a little bit." Smiled Michiru and took Haruka's hands for some moments tight in her own ones although the tall woman tried hard to escape her and simply to rip her skirts. She was the prince. She was rich enough to buy her wife another ten thousands of those silky skirts.

Shortly deep blue eyes looked into dark green ones.

"I love you, Ruka." Whispered Michiru and leaned again closer over her wife. Haruka swallowed hard and her hands squeezed the smaller ones tighter.

"I love you, too, Michi-chan." Haruka pulled her wife closer and again they kissed each other passionately. Every thought disappeared from their minds as they loved each other in the warm, soft sand near the fountain.

Even the thought that this could be the last night they'd share.

dbdbdb

It was in the middle of the night when the small girl started to scream. The rims of the horizons already changed their colour into a dark blue, but still dawn was more than two hours away.

"Hey, small honey. You can't be hungry. Nor wet." Carefully Michiru took her daughter into her arms and cradled the little baby in her arms. Hotaru watched her with big, frightened eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Michiru gave her daughter a light kiss on the forehead and looked for some seconds into the cradle. Then she gave Hotaru her bunny and went over to their bedroom.

For a long moment she stood in silence before the huge mattress and watched her wife laying under the thin blanket. Still she slept deep and tight. Still.

I love her so much!

Michiru swallowed hard, then she crept under the soft blanket. Two very tired and very small green eyes opened shortly and a smile bloomed on a sleepy face as Haruka took her wife in her arms who was still holding their daughter. The little girl fell fast asleep on her mother's chest and dreamed a nice child's dream while tender arms embraced her and a warm blanket covered her tiny body.

"She's a little blackmailer, isn't she?" Haruka's voice was full of sleep and Michiru leaned forward to kiss her tenderly. Her lips were so wonderful warm.

"She's as wild as you. And I love you two." Whispered Michiru and leaned her head against a warm shoulder. Feeling strong arms being wrapped around her waist. Feeling a fast heartbeat against her own.

Hope, everything will be fine.

Haruka swallowed hard and squeezed her small family tighter.

Because I won't survive a third time to lose the persons I love.

"Don't worry, Ruka. Everything will be fine." Whispered Michiru and gave her another kiss, feeling how Haruka was almost asleep again.

"Know..." answered the tall woman and slowly relaxed again besides her lover. Michiru watched her for some moments in silence. Then she leaned forward and have her and her daughter a loving kiss on slightly blushed cheeks.

"Don't worry, Ruka. Whatever will happen during the next time, we're a family. Forever."

A happy smile appeared on the smaller princess' face as she settled back into sleep again.

Here's all I ever wanted. All I ever needed.

Tiny hands grabbed for sea green curls and a little baby girl looked in her sleep like the happiest child in the whole universe. Being together with the persons she loved. Being together with her family.

Outside another sandstorm begun.

dbdbdb

The dress felt strange. The whole uniform was known but yet so strange. Michiru hold a still sleeping Hotaru in her arms tighter while she entered the coach. She would travel with Serenity and Haruka while the other senshi took another coach of a wonderful, strong dragon with blue scales. It was a son of Fluffy and would follow her wherever she would go.

"I can't remember the last time I used those powers." Said Michiru and sat down opposite to a very pale Serenity. It looked as if the princess didn't sleep the whole night.

"I've seen you once. When I had been a small child and you had to speak that silly oath. That you're a senshi and that it is your duty to fight for the Silver Empire and all this stuff."

"You can remember?" Michiru frowned slightly. "Gomen, I can't. And I am a lot older than you."

"For me you was a friend and I was lonely. Maybe I wasn't so important for you that time." Whispered Serenity and looked suddenly even sadder.

"No, I was simply to busy to survive the hell my father created for me than to take care for anything else than to hide each time he was rude to me. There wasn't much time left to dream about friendship or being a Sailor senshi..." Michiru leaned forward and took Serenity's icy hands for some seconds in her warm ones. The princess only smiled thankfully.

At that moment Haruka entered the coach. She wore a long white cape and her green eyes sparkled angry. But not angry about the princess or her wife. But angry about herself. About the queen. And about the destiny that forced her to do such crazy things and to bring her family in great danger.

I want to help Serenity and I want to see Himme-chan and Michi-chan happy. I want to stop running away any longer. From my own ghosts, my personal nightmares.

But still she wasn't sure if this whole idea was the right decision. Maybe they should have waited and...

One short look into watery blue eyes told Haruka that they did the only possible thing, that it was the best decision they could do between two wrong ones.

If it was Michi-chan on earth I'd go without any hesitation. We should give her love for Endymion a chance. She's our future. Without her no moon, no Silver Millennium and no secure future for Uranus. For my people. For my family.

After a short shout the dragons rose into the air to leave the planet and to fly straight to the earth. It was very hard to leave Uranus and the whole coaches trembled in the increasing sandstorm. It was already dark outside as if it was dusk again. But it wasn't. It wasn't even noon yet.

"Until we're back the doc will take care for Uranus." Said Haruka and it sounded very tired. She slept the hole time after they returned from the oasis. But it had bee to less time and too many nightmares hunting her down. Until she felt two warm bodies by her side.

Shortly Haruka looked at Michiru who nodded and smiled encouraged. Again she looked at a still sobbing Serenity and knew that she could trust her. Completely. Their future queen. Their future. Their hope.

So she stripped her cape with a determined expression and Serenity hard for breath as she saw the similar uniform. Her blue eyes grew wide while Michiru rocked her daughter tenderly in her arms. The little girl was already asleep and Haruka denied her. Slightly she had to yawn and felt really embarrassed in the uniform. The skirt was simply too short and the top too narrow. You could see every of her female outlines and she had to grin a she saw a special sparkle in deep blue eyes she had seen just ten hours ago.

Is it just this short time that we were at the oasis? That I showed her that I am Sailor Uranus? That she understood it and comforted me? That she loved me...

"Then you are Sailor Uranus." Whispered Serenity and swallowed because she knew that Haruka only transformed to be there for her and for her small family. To protect them and to bring them back to Uranus – healthy.

"But you've always told that she died with your parent's death..."

"She did." Answered Haruka and sat down behind Michiru and embraced her and her daughter tenderly. "Those powers couldn't rescue my parents nor could they help me nor Rumiko. So I decided that I don't need her."

"So, you are a girl?" asked Serenity and frowned. She knew that all Sailor senshi were girls. But all those years she never saw a sign that Haruka was a princess, not a prince. She behaved like a wild boy, she dressed like one, she cut her hairs and ruled over a land.

And she married just some weeks ago. And she has a small child...

"Hai." Haruka lowered her head and buried her face at Michiru's shoulder. She felt Michiru's hands on her own ones and smiled a sad smile.

Serenity looked from the smaller princess to Sailor Uranus and back and frowned even more. Then she looked down at the baby sleeping deep and tight in Sailor Neptune's arms. Trusting the young woman completely. Both women.

Serenity looked out of the window and saw how the palace became smaller during sand swirling around their coach. But Fluffy was old enough to guide himself and her son through the dark, with sand and clouds covered sky. Serenity saw burning sand and endless deserts. Here and there were small oasis. Not the dreamplanet, but for the people who lived on it, it was perfect. They loved it.

Love...

The moon princess looked again back to the two women and remembered how happy they had been at their wedding. How they sung this love song with all their heart and how they giggled about Minako's gift. She remembered how Michiru welcomed her Haruka when they finally arrived Uranus just a few days ago. Only dressed in her cape and her thin night shirt she had embraced Haruka and kissed her tenderly.

She only does it for me. And for her family.

Serenity swallowed hard as she met deep blue eyes.

You love Endymion, although you know that he's from earth.

And they certainly love each other...

"Arigato for your help, Haruka." Smiled Serenity although there were again tears burning in her eyes. Her fear to loose her one and only love was too big than to stay calm.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Shortly after they left Uranus the sandstorm increased. It became worse. It became wilder. It became ruder than it had been seven months ago. It was the worst the people ever experienced. It damaged the stables and the palace. It covered the oasis and the small fountain. And it destroyed a rose garden. Not a single flower survived as the wild wind took the petals with him. Like red veils they curled around in the raging sand. Like blood...

It seemed as if this storm would never end again.

dbdbdb

It was warm in the coach. Haruka fell asleep a long time ago and laid next to her lover, her head rested in her lap. Michiru stroke through blonde strands while she observed how Hotaru slept in her baby seat. Serenity only stared out of the window and tried not to sob so loudly. The handkerchief was crumbled in her shaking hands.

I wish I could help her.

Michiru looked her strange uniform and wondered for the thousands time if they were really able to help the princess.

Maybe it's all senseless as Ruka said?

The young woman leaned forward and kissed tenderly on Haruka's cheek. The tall woman smiled but didn't awake.

But we have to try it. If we only sit down and wait it may be too late.

"We're almost there."

It were the first words Serenity spoke after they left Uranus. In almost ten hours. Michiru talked a bit to Haruka until she felt asleep. Obviously the tall woman didn't find any the last night and now her body gave in her tired feelings. Then she talked a bit to the other girls in the other coach and they told her funny jokes and exciting stories about their childhood. Then they got silent, too. They were getting nearer to the earth and they all were very serious when they travelled by their home planets – without having the time to say something to their parents.

Maybe to say good bye.

Michiru swallowed hard and shook her head. This wasn't their last journey!

"You love him a lot, don't you?" asked Michiru and suddenly Serenity's eyes started to sparkle and her cheeks were redden. So pale cheeks over the last days. A dreamy expression appeared on her face and she had to giggle between her tears.

"Hai." She declared and blushed even more. She turned her head and looked again out of the coach's window. "I love him. Truly. I want to share my life with him and to have my own children one day – with him. I want to grow old with him and rule over my empire together with him." Serenity turned again towards Michiru and watched silently Hotaru in her child's seat and a sleeping Haruka on Michiru's lap.

"I want to live with him, just like you live with Haruka and Hotaru. I want to have a real family and be happy. I..." she sighed deeply. "I just don't understand why my mother's so against him. Why she doesn't want to accept that I love him." Now there were again tears sparkling in light blue eyes. "I only want to be happy. That's not to much what I demand, isn't it?"

Michiru smiled friendly at the girl and nodded her head.

"You're right, Serenity. It's not too much. It's normal. Everyone will be happy."

Happy. Being welcomed. Being loved.

They both looked again out of the window until Serenity rose suddenly and seemed to be very excited with a sudden.

"There's the moon. And there's..." Serenity pointed to the blue planet in front of them. "there's the earth..." she wanted to say something more, but at that moment Fluffy started desperately to scream. Haruka was awake and up the next second. She stood beside the window and stared out to the universe. At the darkness, the shinning planets and the sparkling stars. And the hot burning sun in it's centre.

"Shit!" she cursed and tried to give a new order to the dragon who screamed even louder.

"What's wrong?" asked Michiru and almost fell from the pillow as the coach started to shake.

"We're attacked!" said Haruka and crossed the coach to get to the weapons. She wasn't helpless. And she didn't like to travel without the right protection. Not when she had as powerful enemies like Hotaru's parents and the queen. And since three months Michiru's father.

Only three months that I know this beauty...?

But there was no time to think as she fired her weapons to an unseen enemy.

"He is somewhere on the moon!" cursed Haruka and Serenity's eyes grew wide.

"She wouldn't, would she?" gasped the princess and tears wetted her cheeks. "She would never attack her own daughter!"

Michiru swallowed hard while Haruka cursed once more. Louder. The senshi of the wide ocean took a now crying baby in her arms and hold her tight. Hotaru was used to dragon's screams, but the whole coach trembled too much. And the desperate sobs of the princess let her instinctive fear increase.

"You little bastards..." whispered Haruka as she found the aim. It was the crystal palace of the moon who attacked them.

Then the enemies were suddenly visible. As if someone lightened up a candle they appeared right in front of them.

"Those are my mother's guards." Whispered Serenity and her tired face got even paler. "They want us to follow them to the moon. To the queen." The moon princess looked suddenly a lot older than her fifteen years and too desperate for the innocent, happy person she used to be.

"That means a big argument..." Suddenly Serenity started again to cry. Haruka sat down besides her after she shouted the commands to Fluffy and handled her an handkerchief.

"There's going to be a great argument, Serenity." She said with an angry voice and stared determined on her clenched fists. "But I am sure that this time YOUR mother won't yell at YOU any longer!"

dbdbdb

It was very cold in the palace. The corridor was huge and the windows high. Enough sunlight shone through the sparkling glass, but still the moon palace was cold. Empty. It looked abandoned, although many people lived here.

Michiru looked over to the servants who watched a still sobbing Serenity with sad eyes. They couldn't help her. Even if they wanted to.

No, here don't live many people. The servants go home after work and Serenity stays alone in her room when her mother doesn't want to see her.

The sea princess swallowed hard as she remembered all those evenings she spend all alone in her small chamber. Crying in silence. Begging for an end of her suffers.

But the queen never beat her.

Shortly Michiru looked up as she felt how a cold hand reached for her left one. Sad blue eyes looked for some seconds into angry green ones.

She's going to kick the queen right into the ass. This time it was enough. The queen went too far.

Michiru sighed slightly and tried not to shiver too much. Of course Haruka would give her immediately her white cape, but the smaller princess didn't want it. Behind the clothes the tall woman hide her Sailor uniform. The secret about her gender and Michiru didn't want the queen to find out.

"It's so silent here." Whispered Minako and automatically stepped closer to her sister who watched the architecture with big eyes.

"Hai..." answered Rei and gave Serenity another handkerchief. The moon princess only nodded and kept sobbing. Desperately. Frightened.

It is silent here.

Michiru shivered even more and hold Hotaru in her right arm tighter to her chest. The baby slept deep and tight and felt very comfortable with her mother. Shortly Michiru looked into a happy smiling child's face and rocked her automatically gently. Little Hotaru yawned but didn't wake up. She munched and tiny hands grabbed for sea green curls.

Here're no other children. No small girl running through the corridors and screaming out loud for her daddy to catch her. No small boy climbing into trees and stealing apples while his mother stands under the tree and tries to catch him if he'd fall off.

Here're no animals.

No dog welcomed its family with loud barking and a shaking tail. No baby dragon tried to lick her cheeks. No dolphin laughed when it splashed her with water.

This planet looks dead...

Michiru saw how two giant portals were opened and they stepped right through into a huge throne room. The sea princess could remember how she went to Uranus for the first time in her life. How she went through the hot, crowded room there and thought it was endless and giant. Now she knew that the throne room on Uranus was small compared to this huge room. It was almost as huge as a cathedral and she had some difficulties to see the throne at the end of it.

A shinning person sat in it.

Candles burned to each side of the throne and light shone through the high windows on the marbled ground. There was a red carpet leading towards the throne and everywhere sparkled gold in the white marble.

Still it looked cold. Empty. Dead.

"So you brought your silly friends with you, brat." Said the queen with a calm voice and Michiru shivered even more. She heard how Haruka took a deep breathe beside her and let go her shaking hand. Shortly they exchanged glances and Michiru formed silent words.

Be careful.

Haruka nodded, then she stepped protectively before Serenity.

She won't hurt her again. None of us!

"So, you finally returned. Wasn't nice on Mercury, was it?" The queen took a glass in her hands and watched the red fluid for some seconds. "All of you, you can go now. Nice that you brought my daughter back. But I am to busy to be a good host. So just go!"

"Never!"

Dark green eyes sparkled as Haruka spreat her arms before the princess.

"We'll never leave her like that. Not with you. Not alone." Haruka automatically clenched her fists. Ready to defend the moon princess. To defeat her family. To defeat herself against the queen.

"We're going to the moon." Minako stepped next to the prince of Uranus.

"We're helping Serenity." Ami followed her younger sister.

"We're going to end the revolution." Rei looked suddenly very tired, but also very determined.

"We're defending her against all harms of this world." Makoto shook her head.

"That means, we're defending her against you, too." Michiru hold Hotaru tighter in her arms and now the senshi stood between the queen and the daughter. Like a wall.

At that moment the queen started to laugh. It was a low, threatening laughter. The woman put her glass away and clapped slowly, provoking in her hands.

"Great show, all of you. But it won't help you. You're too weak to defeat the revolution or even me. You aren't trained enough to use your powers properly. Instead of helping you your powers hurts." The queen rose from her throne and stepped down.

"I cared that you never got to know your real powers and now you're just some bloody teenagers in short skirts and narrow blouses. Your staffs sparkle, but they can't do anything else. Maybe to produce a small, weak planet that doesn't even reach the enemy."

Again there was an evil laughter.

"I simply couldn't kill you. You who threatened MY powers over the universe. Your parents were there and of course the powers were reborn in noble princesses. But I could do everything to hinder that you found out about the whole plan. About the senshi tradition. About the prophecy. About me.

"About the prophecy?" asked Ami and frowned. She knew all books but never heard about a prophecy on moon.

"Hai, Mercury genius. The prophecy that this bloody girl there will defeat me one day!" screamed the queen and pointed over to the princess. But now she won't. She'll never defeat me."

"About you?" whispered Serenity and her blue eyes grew wide as her mother laughed again and spreat her arms. Suddenly she was wearing a narrow, black dress. The white one disappeared and the golden hairs fell down over shaking shoulders.

"You never noticed? Oh, you're so blind! I am your mother, but at the same time I am the most powerful person in the universe. And I want to stay it. You'll never overtake the moon. Only you and the earth's in my way. The prince is weak and the people there very stupid. It was easy to influence them. Even his guards are against him!" There was another evil laughter and Serenity only shook her head in disbelieve. More tears were running down her cheeks.

"So the earth's almost dead. And you'll follow it soon."

With those words she wanted to turn around and go, but the silent, angry voice hold her back.

"Do you really think that we're so weak? Do you really think that we couldn't defend ourselves? Do you really think that we'd have survived all those bloody years without growing strong!"

The queen's eyes narrowed as she looked at the prince. Still he spreat his arms before the princess and his green eyes sparkled with rage.

"Of course you're weak. Hope you can remember that Saturn's girl. She was weak, wasn't she? No one told her how to use her powers and then she had to try to rescue her damn boyfriend. Of course she'd been to weak to change the past and to use her powers properly. So she died." The queen smiled an evil smile as she saw how the prince got pale. "Do you really think it was just an accident that the dragon's coach crashed into the gorge? Poor James, he looked really frightened." The queen observed Hotaru in Michiru's arms and bit on her lower lip. "I thought this Saturn girl would be weak enough to die during the pregnancy, but Sailor Saturn is too small to be a real threat for me."

That's not true. She's lying!

Haruka clenched her fists but still she didn't dare to leave Serenity's side. No one knew what the queen would do next and she didn't want to give her any chance to hurt the princess again.

"And you, future queen of Uranus, you aren't any better. What do you think why I didn't help you? Your father did a great job to keep you weak. Your mother was a threat but she did me the favour to die during your birth. And I talked for a long time to your desperate father. It wasn't easy, but I convinced him finally that you was evil and that it was your fault that your mother, his beloved wife, died. So he hated you and you stayed weak. Don't you tell me that you want to beat me with your crippled body!"

Michiru blinked and hold a still sleeping Hotaru tighter.

She remembered two angry shinning eyes as he hit her again and again. With his hands. With his belt. With the furniture. How she almost died on her seventh birthday. How he pushed her away whenever she needed help. How he tried to sell her to the prince that would pay the most money for a useless, ugly, unloved daughter.

"How I can see are two senshi missing." The queen grinned madly. "It's a real pity that Sailor Pluto has to watch over the portal of time. And it's really pity that she doesn't know that it's closed. No one can open it and so there's nothing more to guard than a bloody shut door. No one will ever step through it and so the Pluto girl won't ever be a threat for me."

Silently they all thought at a tall woman who looked always seriously. Lonely. Lost.

"Your mother was very ill, Rei, I know. I could have helped her, but I didn't. It was easier to let her die and to see how you went slowly insane than to care that she wouldn't help you with your training. She was a powerful priestess and I didn't want you to become so powerful, too. It was easy to let her suffer of a undefinable disease no one knew. Do you know how it worked? It was the tea she got every morning with her medicine. It was poisoned."

Rei's eyes grew wide. Again she saw a beautiful woman before her eyes. How she raised a small laughing girl high above her and danced with her around in the temple.

Mommy...

The Mars princess lowered her head and went on her knees. Then she covered her face with her icy hands and started desperately to cry. Serenity was by her side the next moment and tried to comfort her.

She tried it in vain.

"First your mother wanted to keep you. She was very young when she fell in love with some guy from another moon and she had a hot temper, just like you, too. She was pregnant the next month, but he didn't want her any longer. So she felt ashamed and didn't dare to say her parents. She came to me. And I told her that it was the best to give you away. So she went only two weeks after your secret birth here on moon to Mercury and you was raised there. So you kept weak, too. Because after you found out that you was Sailor Venus, you knew that your real mother didn't loved you. To be full of hate and pain is really good to forget everything you ever learned about your powers."

Minako chewed on her lower lip and suddenly tears sparkled in her eyes. Again she saw the young woman sitting opposite in a small room so that no one could see her. Not her family, not her servants. No one. Again Minako remembered how her true mother shouted at her. How she argued with her. How she throw her out. Again. For the last time.

"And you've been too concerned about your sister than to become strong."

Ami embraced her Mina-chan and hold her tight as the smaller girl started to tremble. Again she saw her sitting in her sleeping room. In the middle of the night. Staring out of the window to the far away moon. Again she saw the tears sparkling in the dimmed light. Again she heard the desperate sobs and again she saw the always laughing, always joking, always happy princess cry as if the world would end.

"Once your mother wanted to have a big, lively family. She told me when I was on her wedding almost twenty years ago, Jupiter girl. Now it's alike what she does, she's always pregnant. Every year. She's simply too busy to care for your or your powers."

Makoto frowned but didn't leave her place before the moon princess. She could remember an always weak, always exhausted woman. Always she tried to support her huge belly with her hands and every time she got pregnant again the doctors feared that she wouldn't survive the birth. Makoto remembered all her brothers and sisters. A lot of them survived. But a lot of them simply died shortly after the birth.

"So you're all weak and useless. It'll be simply to get rid of you."

"Didn't you forget someone?" Haruka's voice was very silent and her mouth was nothing more than a small line.

"You mean Sailor Uranus? I can remember your mother's happy face too well when she declared me that she was pregnant. That she hoped for a boy. But when I touched her belly I knew that she carried a girl. So... well... I needed a small accident. Your parents were simply too perfect. They had you to take over the tradition and they were happy on Uranus. Their people loved them and it would have been very difficult to let them raise the future Sailor Uranus. She would have been the strongest of all of your and she would have been a real threat. So it was easier to let her never be born at all."

So it was all my fault that my parents died! Because the queen thought that I was a boy. That I wasn't that senshi. That...

Haruka's mind spun around. Again she saw her laughing mother who took her in her arms to let her feel her huge belly. Her sister kicking in it. Again she felt how her father embraced them, too and declared with shinning eyes how much he loved them.

Again she saw the cold grave stone and how they slowly closed the grave. Ten years ago. How she stood next on the ground and watched on the stone with blank eyes. How she felt alone. Abandoned. Left.

She killed them! My family! My parents!

Suddenly tears sparkled in her eyes as she raised her henshin. The queen's eyes grew wide but she didn't notice. Nor did she notice how Serenity let go of Rei and screamed loudly.

"Earth shak...!"

The planet died away and Haruka felt how someone embraced her and grabbed for her henshin. To hold her back. To stop her. To hinder that she used her powers with her endless rage and hate. And sorrow...

"Serenity?" Haruka frowned as she looked into watery blue eyes.

"Don't do it, Haruka. She my mother. I can't beat her. I can't hurt her. I can't..." desperately she started to cry and her hairs moved on her back as she shook her head.

"But... after all she'd done to us. To you."

To me!

The queen stared at them in disbelieve for some moments. Then she started again to laugh wicked.

"So you're Sailor Uranus? So the prince of Uranus is a girl? A girl with a small daughter and a wife? How pervert! Guess your people will be very curious to hear it. And to punish you!"

Haruka closed her eyes for some moments and took a deep breath.

Now, everything is over.

Suddenly she felt a tender hand on her shoulder and turned her head. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked directly into Michiru's sad smiling face. Still holding a sleeping Hotaru tight in her arms. But the baby looked restless and the dream seemed to be a nightmare.

But still there's the possibility to fight.

"So you're defending me? That's cute, and silly, you brat! I am not your mother. Okay, I gave birth to you, but I am not your mother. I never wanted to have any children. Your father was just... well, he was nice, but after I got boring I killed him. I wanted to abort you, but the doctors told me that it would have been too dangerous for my health. So I kept you. I hoped for a calm, silent child and what did I got? YOU!"

The queen clapped in her hands and suddenly guards stood at the doors. Ready to beat them. Ready to kick them. Ready to kill them.

"But now it's finally over. You won't get living from the moon. Endymion won't survive this day, too and then I am finally able to rule over the whole universe. Without you being in my way!"

Endymion...

Serenity swallowed hard and let go of Haruka. She shook her head as she turned around towards her mother.

My love...

"NO!" she screamed and suddenly a sceptre appeared in her shaking hands. But she didn't use it on her mother. She used it on the guards. To get the way free to their coaches. To the dragons. To get to earth.

Jupiter and Minako grabbed for a still crying Rei and they all run through the huge palace. Ready to go to earth and to free the prince. Ready to return afterwards and defeat the evil queen. Ready to let this nightmare end. At last.

The raging voice of the queen followed them while they climbed into their coaches and left the moon quickly.

dbdbdb

First it was calm in space. Fluffy and her son did a good job and soon the moon was behind them. The earth was becoming bigger and bigger and soon they would reach the earth's atmosphere.

"I can't believe it. All of it..." whispered Serenity and again tears ran over her cheeks. She wondered for a moment if the tears would never stop falling, but then she reached for her handkerchief and sobbed quietly.

"Why didn't we see it?" Michiru hold her daughter tighter. But she knew the answer as she looked into green eyes that were a shade darker than normal. The queen explained them why they didn't notice it. Because they all had been too busy to survive.

Michiru took Haruka's shaking hand in her own one and gave her a quick kiss.

I love you.

Haruka nodded and returned her kiss. Thoughtfully she stroke over fluffy dark hairs and prayed that everything would be okay by the end of the day. That they would be able to defeat the evil and return to Uranus. Healthy. That her secret would still be a secret and that she would be able to grow old with her Michi-chan. To raise Himme-chan with her and to be simply happy. The happy she hadn't been for the past ten years.

I love you, too.

At that moment the blue dragon screamed a loud screamed that disturbed the universe's peace. It was as if it cut through the empty space and left deep scars.

This is a dead scream...

Haruka shivered and her eyes grew wide as she saw the huge fireball coming towards the blue dragon who was very dangerously injured by the last shoot. One wing was bloody and the white eyes shone with despair.

"No..." whispered Haruka and rose. Then ran again through the whole coach and let Fluffy turn around to fire against the huge ball. But she knew that it was senseless. And she knew that it was senseless to try to get four girls out of the coach before the fireball would hit them.

"No..."

"What's going on? Do they attack us again? How can we defend ourselves? Help! Haruka! We need help!" they heard the frightened voice of Minako from the other coach while Makoto screamed out loud. There was somewhere Rei's calm voice speaking one prayer after another. Ami sobbed desperate in the background.

"No..."

The voices died away in the moment the fireball hit them. All weapons Haruka used were too weak and so she had to see helpless how the ball hit the coach and took away four persons she liked a lot.

"NO!" she screamed and suddenly tears ran down her pale cheeks.

Again she saw how Ami looked up with a puzzled expression from her book and then smiled while she tried to explain what she was reading. That it was really great and that she should read it, too.

Ami-chan!

Again she saw how Minako jumped in her golden dress on the stage and sung with all her heart that she was the best, that she didn't need all those silly men behaving like crazy. That nothing impressed her much. How she had grinned wildly and danced until she got everyone's attention.

Mina-chan!

Again she saw how Makoto made something really delicious to eat and blushed deeply when everyone told her that it was the best meal they had eaten.

Makoto-chan!

Again she saw a wild priestess who chased a certainly crying Serenity through the whole palace. Before her mother died. Again she looked into dark eyes, empty eyes. Sad eyes. Shortly after her mother died and she crept back into her temple and wanted to be left in peace. Again she saw how Rei tried to comfort a sobbing Serenity who feared to lose her Endymion.

Rei-chan!

"NO!" It was a desperate scream. It wasn't human anymore. It sounded like a wild animal. Being trapped. For all times...

"No..." she sobbed desperately and tears ran down her cheeks. She returned to the others and saw how Serenity looked at the still burning coach with big eyes. She certainly didn't understand what just happened. Certainly the shock was too big to let her scream or shout. Or cry.

Michiru only cradled Hotaru in her arms and cried in silence.

All senshi... we don't have a slight chance.

All senshi...

She sobbed quietly.

All friends...

All senshi...

Shortly she looked in watery green eyes.

What shall we do?

All senshi...

But before she could say anything there was another fireball coming directly towards them. Michiru took a crying Hotaru tighter in her arms and tried to protect her with her body while Serenity stared at the ball with big eyes – not realising what it meant.

Haruka shook her head and sat down next to her love.

Only three months!

She lowered her head as she embraced her and hold her tight.

That's too less.

The next moment Fluffy screamed its last scream as the fireball hit her.

dbdbdb

Her whole body ached and stars danced before her eyes. The underground was hard and very cold.

Haruka frowned and tried to open her eyes.

She coughed. The air was sticky and used. She could smell fire burning and heard somewhere the crackle of flames.

It took her again some more time until she was able to open her eyes. Shortly she looked around, groaned and closed them again. Around here there were bits of the destroyed coach. Some wood was still burning and she laid somewhere besides it. There was no Fluffy. She probably died by taking them save to the next planet.

Planet? Where am I? On the moon? On earth?

She heard somewhere the noises of a bird, then a high and loud scream.

That's Serenity's voice!

Haruka sat upright and groaned as her head seemed to explode.

So they're alive!

She looked around and came hard to her feet. Her stomach hurt and she threw up her breakfast. Then she fluctuated over to the remaining of the coach. But it was empty. There was no body of Michiru or Hotaru. Or Serenity.

Thank goddess!

Haruka took a deep breath as she saw something golden on the ground. She stretched her trembling hand and looked critically at the jewellery she once gave her Michi-chan.

Is it just two weeks ago?

Haruka's eyes watered.

Are we only three weeks married?

She swallowed hard.

Do we only know each other for just three months?

She knew that it had been too short.

She opened it and looked at a laughing family. A happy family.

My family...

A smiling daddy and a happy laughing mommy who looked loving at their daughter in their arms.

I wish I had have more time with them...

Again the scream crossed the air and she turned around. And froze in motion. And opened her mouth to shout. And shook her head instead.

This was the earth – or at least what remained from the once so proud planet. The ground shook slightly and heavier earthquakes destroyed the ground. Volcanoes burned the landscape and now the earth was grey and dirty. The city fell apart and the huge skyscrapers were broken. Overall dead people. Dead animals. Death all over a dying planet.

We're too late! Dammed!

Haruka shook her head again and tears burned suddenly in her green eyes.

I couldn't help them. Just like I couldn't help Jimmy and Rumiko. Just like I couldn't help Ami, Mina, Mako and Rei. Just like I couldn't help myself!

Haruka clenched her fists and started to run although she felt really exhausted. He whole body trembled. But if Michiru was still alive – and Hotaru, too – she would take them, find another spaceship and return home. To Uranus and hope that death and the evil on earth wouldn't reach the desert planet. That they still had a chance to live in peace.

Again she remembered the wedding and tears ran down her cheeks.

Only three months! That's too short. I wanted to share my life with her. In all eternities. As I promised during the ceremony. I want so badly to grow old with her. To love her so many more times. To see how Himme-chan grows up. Gods, that isn't too much what I am asking for, is it?

But there was no answer from above than lightening and thunder.

Haruka jumped over a broken staircase downstairs to a balcony and gasped hard for breath. Again she saw dead people laying on the ground. But this time she knew those people.

No...

She shook her head and now the tears streamed down her pale face.

NO!

Again she saw how Serenity took Himme-chan in her arms and hold her tight with the proud smile on her face. How she congratulated them and wished them all luck of this universe.

And where's this luck now?

Serenity!

Endymion!

They both laid on the ground. In a small lake. A red lake. A bloody lake.

So the queen achieved what she always wanted...

"We found him here." Said a very quiet voice next to her. "He was still alive and it had been a trap. There was someone here who wanted to kill Serenity because the enemies expected her to come. He escaped them and rescued her." Michiru sobbed quietly. "He took the shoot and died in her arms. " Michiru swallowed hard. "I tried to calm her down. I told her that we had to look for you and a space shuttle. Suddenly she smiled and said that I should search for you. I went over to the staircase and suddenly she... she took Endymion's sword and killed herself before I could react. She... she's so stupid, Ruka! She killed herself before I could help. Before we could..." Michiru lowered her head and cried desperately.

Only three months...

Haruka swallowed hard and walked over to Michiru. She saw the bundle in her arms and sighed deeply but relieved as she saw that Hotaru was still alive. Her forehead was bloody and the baby whimpered, but she was still alive.

"I told you that I don't believe in this senshi stuff. We couldn't help her. We couldn't save her. We couldn't protect the earth, nor the moon. We're too weak." She whispered and embraced a trembling Michiru.

Only three months. That has been too less!

"It wasn't our fault. We did what we had to do. But it had been too late. There was no one who taught us about our power. There was no one who showed us how to fight as a whole team. There was no one who believed in us in return." Michiru sobbed and felt how Haruka embraced her tighter.

"And now everything is over."

Again there was an earthquake and the whole ground shook. Stones fell to the ground and Haruka hold her Michiru tighter.

"But there has to be another way." She said very quietly.

Three months! Gimme more time with her! Please, gods my ancestors believed in!

"I won't give you up so easily! It can't be over just like that! There must be a second chance. Or..."

Hotaru whimpered even louder and there was a similar sign shinning on her forehead Haruka knew too well from her real mother.

"There is another way." Declared a high voice Haruka knew too well. She raised her head and stared in disbelieve at a young woman with long dark hairs and a dark blue uniform. She hold a scythe in her hands.

The scythe of death...

"Rumiko?" whispered Haruka because she knew that Hotaru was still too young to act as a senshi.

"She's Rumiko?" Michiru's eyes grew wider while she watched the shimmering appearance for some seconds. She was transparent and the senshi of the wide ocean could see a volcano exploding behind her in the far away countryside.

"I am partly Rumiko, I am partly Hotaru. But on the whole I am Sailor Saturn." Said the appearance and raised her scythe a little bit so that it stood on the ground right in front of her. "And this world is going to end. The whole universe is going to end and I am the one to stop this endless suffering. I am the phoenix and this world is in ashes. But don't worry, it'll stand up again. It'll be bright again. And there'll be a new princess. In another world. Hopefully a better world."

Dark eyes looked sad at the bodies of a once shimmering Serenity and her love, prince Endymion.

"No, Rumiko! You can't do this! It isn't over now! There must be another chance! A second chance..." shouted Haruka and hold her Michiru tighter.

Three months are too less! Please...

"This isn't the end, Haru. This is the beginning. You'll get your second chance. In a far away future. As a new Sailor Uranus. With a new life and a new hope to defeat the evil at least."

The appearance stepped closer and transparent hands stroke through blonde strands and sea green curls. Dark eyes suddenly shimmered with tears as Sailor Saturn bowed and kissed a still crying Hotaru.

"I am glad that you finally found someone, Haru." The appearance smiled tenderly at the two women and their child. "Be sure, you'll find her again. What ever may happen in time, you belong to each other. As I belong to you, too." Two tears run down pale cheeks "Mommy and daddy."

With those words she turned around and raised the scythe over her head. To let this world end. To let the whole universe stop to exist. To let time change from past into future. To let the pain be over. At last.

Three months are too less. Please, gimme more time!

Haruka embraced her Michiru tighter and gave her a quick, but desperate kiss that expressed all her deep feelings.

Just some more days or even hours.

"For peace and friendship." Whispered Haruka and swallowed hard.

Just some more minutes.

But as Sailor Saturn swung her scythe she knew that they didn't even have some more seconds left.

"And love. Forever, Ruka." Sobbed Michiru.

"Forever." Answered Haruka and buried her head in the shoulder of the woman she loved most in the whole universe. "Forever, Michi-chan."

Sailor Saturn swung her scythe down to the ground and the whole universe stopped to exist. From one second to the next there was nothing left. Only emptiness. Until it would be filled again with the beginning of a new galaxy. Of a new time. Of a new hope.

There was a loud crash and the senshi of death screamed out loud as she took all the pain of this world. Then she vanished suddenly. Silence was all that remained. Silence and the sweet whisper of one single word:

Forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Epilogue: Desert rose

Epilogue: Desert rose 

The small baby babbled excited and hit her mother with a toy dolphin. Blue eyes shone happily up into a proud mother's face.

"Konnichiwa, Mizuno-san." Another woman entered the waiting room and bowed before she sat down. She hold a smaller baby in her arms. Fluffy blonde hairs covered a tiny head and it laughed happily as her mother corrected her golden baby pyjama.

"Konnichiwa, Aino-san."

"It must be strange to see the world from the other side."

"Oh, only two more months and I'll be on work again. I love it to be a doctor and Ami-chan's now almost one year old. So I can take her with me to work. Here in the hospital we have a special kindergarten for colleagues with small children."

"That sounds great."

"And how old is your daughter now? Her name was Minako, wasn't it?"

"Hai. She's now five months, two weeks and three days old."

The two women laughed and talked a lot about their daughters while they waited that it was their turn to see the doctor.

The two girls smiled shyly at each other and leaned forward in their mother's arms. Two pairs of blue shinning eyes sparkled knowing as the small fingers touched.

dbdbdb

"Look! Birds!" screamed the small girl of three years and stumbled with unsure steps over the warm underground. Her mother chased her and she laughed loudly as the young woman took her carefully into her arms and swirled around with her.

"See, now you can fly with those birds, Usagi-chan." Declared the woman and her face was redden. The small girl spread her arms and her tiny blonde plaids swung in the air as she turned her head towards the sun.

"Now I've got to tell you a big secret." Said the young woman as she took her daughter again in her arms and looked very important down to her. The small girl looked very important in return up to her.

"S'cret?" she asked and her blue eyes grew wide.

"Hai? I love you, my small princess!" laughed the woman and danced again with her daughter over the warm sand. The birds screamed high above and it was a nice, cloudless summer day.

"Luve ya!" screamed the girl and giggled as her mother kissed tenderly her cheeks.

"Luve ya!"

dbdbdb

It was a nice cradle. Made of dark wood. With white curtains that showed small stars and moons all over.

The young woman stood in front of the shop window and sighed slightly while she placed her hands on her huge belly. It were only two or three more weeks until her child would be born. A girl, as the doctors told her some weeks ago when she was too curious to wait until the birth.

"Do you like it?" asked her husband and embraced her from behind. Tenderly he kissed her neck and laughed as she shivered. Then he rose his hands and stroke over the huge belly. To greet his daughter.

"Hai, but you know, your mother already wants to give us a cradle." She said and he could see dark eyes looking yearning at the cradle. They sparkled in the shop window's reflection and he smiled automatically.

"If you want it, then take it. My mother can buy us something else." He declared and turned her around so that he could see directly into shinning dark eyes.

"I love you, Rumi-chan." He whispered and kissed her tenderly. Embraced her again and felt the huge belly pressed against his slim one. Felt the light prickle as the child kicked wildly inside his wife's belly.

"Love you, too." Giggled the young woman and looked again to the cradle. "Maybe you're right..."

"Of course I am right. I am a doctor and doctors are always right, aren't they?" he teased and kissed her again. Then he took her hand and they walked slowly into the shop. Very slowly, because it was hot outside and he was concerned about his wife being very well advanced in pregnancy. There were only a few weeks left and he didn't want to harm the child nor his wife. His only love. His one and only woman.

"Did you think about a name for her?" he opened the door and looked curiously into a now happy shinning face.

"Of course." Smiled his wife and placed again her hands over her huge belly under her wide clothes. Her dark hairs hang over her shoulder and suddenly she looked like an angel. His angel.

"What do you think about Hotaru?"

"Little glow worm?" Deep he looked into loving dark eyes and couldn't help to embrace her again. To kiss her again. To tell her again how much he loved her. "I'd like that name."

dbdbdb

"Ready?"

She took her place and raised her head.

"Steady?"

Shortly she touched her amulet under her top and prayed a short prayer – as she did before every race.

"Go!"

She started and ran over the sandy underground of the arena. She was fast and she knew it. But another girl was almost as fast as her. Shortly she looked back and saw how a red haired girl chased her. With a determined expression on her face.

No, they won't get me!

She shook her head and ran even faster. She felt the wind playing with her slim body, heard the birds screaming above her. Wild and free. Independent.

They won't get me again. Never again. Now I am as fast as the wind and no one will ever reach me again!

She smiled and closed her eyes.

Here I AM the wind!

The audience yelled as she crossed the finish line – as the winner.

"Congratulations!" gasped the red haired girl as she finally arrived. "You're really the fastest girl I ever met. They're right when they say you resemble the wind." She smiled and shortly they shook hands.

"Haruka?"

The tall girl turned around as the red haired girl hold her back.

"What's up, Elza?" asked Haruka a little bit annoyed. She wanted to get her medal, her price money and to get home. To take her motor bike and to race along the beach. To think over her life. And to understand the nightmares that were haunting her down every night since two months now.

To remember the sea green haired beauty she saw every night in those dreams.

"There's someone who wants to meet you." Said Elza and before Haruka could react, she had grabbed the sleeve of her sport's shirt and pulled her with her.

"This is Kaioh Michiru. We go to the same music school, but I guess she's a little bit more talented than me." Invited Elza and stepped aside.

Haruka's dark green eyes grew wide as she saw the smaller woman. She wore a nice white summer's dress and her small shoulders were covered with sea green curls.

Just like in my nightmares.

Haruka swallowed hard.

Just like on the picture...

"Guess this is yours." Haruka reached under her shirt and took a small locket out. It shimmered golden in the summer's sun. Her hands trembled as she gave it to the smaller woman.

To the sea goddess.

She frowned but couldn't define where that thought came from.

My sea goddess.

Michiru shook her head, but she was too curious. So she opened the jewellery and gasped as she saw a small picture of a happy family. Of a tall man with a turban who embraced his wife who wore white silk and a long veil that covered her sea green hairs. They both laughed as they looked down to their daughter. A small baby with fluffy dark hairs.

There was a strange sign next to the picture and Michiru swallowed hard.

"What does it mean?" she asked, but knew that this sign didn't belong to a language she knew.

Maybe it isn't an earth language.

"It means desert rose ." Answered Haruka and her voice was very calm.

Michiru raised her head and suddenly smiled at the tall woman in front of her.

"And you think it belongs to me?"

Haruka nodded and blushed as Michiru took her hands tenderly in her own ones and looked deep into her dreamy green ones.

I love those blue eyes. They're like the endless sea. I feel like I could drown in them.

But suddenly she knew that this woman would never let her drown.

"Hai..." she whispered and simply followed the smaller woman as Michiru pulled her with her. They reached the exit of the arena from where you could oversee the near beach and the sand. Michiru laughed and suddenly embraced Haruka who embraced her in return – still not knowing why.

Normally she trusted no one. But the longer she looked into a tenderly smiling face, the longer she wanted desperately to be a good friend of the sea beauty. A good friend and so much more.

For more than only three months.

"Guess you're right, Ruka."

A ball suddenly hit Haruka's head and she blinked before she stumbled some steps back. With disbelieve she stared at the purple ball in her hands, then over to a giggling Michiru.

"This is my ball!" declared a high voice and they both turned around. "I wanna my ball!" There stood a small girl of maybe five or six years. Her dark, messy hairs fell over her shoulders as she ran over to them. Her pants were covered with green and brown spots and her mouth looked as if she had just eaten a chocolate ice cream.

"Please!" Dark eyes looked pleading up into green eyes while the little girl ran. Haruka frowned. She knew those eyes. She had seen them a lot. Every time she felt lonely. Every time she was on her own in her narrow room at the athletics team and couldn't sleep because of the nightmares haunting her down. First about her childhood and her father. Later about the end of the world and about a sea green beauty.

The baby on the picture...

Haruka winced as the girl oversaw a stone and fell down on the hard underground. Immediately she started to cry.

"Hey, small princess. That's not so bad, is it? You're a strong girl, aren't you?" Haruka tried to give her the ball back, but the small girl cried even louder.

Where the hell is her mother?

"It's okay. Hush, little darling." Whispered Michiru and went on her knees. Carefully she took the girl in her arms and hold her loving tight. Rocked her comforting.

"Everything's alright, little darling. As long as we're with you."

The girl crept on her lap and buried her face in her shoulder. Then she embraced her neck and it didn't seem as if she ever wanted to let go again.

"Where's your mother?" asked Michiru, but the little girl didn't answer.

Here.

Haruka frowned, but she didn't know where that thought came from.

"How's your name?"

"'taru." It was nothing more than a whisper and the crying decreased. The girl felt comfortable in her arms and Michiru knew that she was falling asleep within the next minutes. "You feel like my mommy." Whispered the little girl and yawned. Then she closed her eyes and was fast asleep.

"Better we'll look for her parents." Michiru hold the girl tighter and rose carefully. She didn't want to wake her up.

"Hai." answered Haruka very silently, still holding the ball tight. She leaned forward without knowing why and kissed softly on the small forehead.

"She looks cute." Declared Michiru and felt suddenly very happy. The golden locket sparkled in the sun's light as they slowly left the arena.

"Hai, really cute." Admitted Haruka and her voice was full with deep feelings. Feelings she had never thought that she would be able to feel.

Our small princess.

Both smiled knowing at each other.

For love.

Forever.

End

Hope you liked it. It was (again, just like "Break the silence") an idea I got during my vacations. When I drove along the highway and listened to the song "Desert Rose", it caught me.

If anyone has problems to imagine Uranus as a desert planet, just listen to that song. It'll explain everything -.

Hope it worked out fine, especially with the end and Sailor Saturn. I know that the queen was a loving person in the manga. I know that Uranus is too far away from the sun to be a desert planet. And I guess that dragon's never behaved like loving dogs (at least not in the would OUTSIDE the discworld, heheheh!). But this is my story and I changed it a bit.

The Silver Millennium. This could be a way how it all looked. How it all was like. How it all ended...

This story is for Adri-chan, who showed me with her great story that it is possible to write about the Silver Millennium without destroying reality. It IS another time, but I still think that they all had been normal people, living on planets, having the same problems and joys as we have today (well, at least similar. I'd beg for an ill dog, but not for an ill dragon -).

The main idea of this story is that Haruka and Michiru simply belong to each other. In the Silver Millennium. Today. In the future.

Thanks for reading again such a long story (I tried to cut it, but it was so funny at the wedding and a party without Minako and her karaoke singing? Can't imagine such a sad party -).

April Eagle

19th November 2000. – 02nd December.2000


End file.
